My Christmas Date
by Sweetylove30
Summary: It is Christmas and, as always, Jane does nothing, unlike his colleagues. But something will happen that will change his mind. Throughout the story, you will be transported through the memories of our heroes on happier periods of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: hi every one. I know I have an other story not done yet. But I wanted to post a Christmas story. So, here we go. **

**There are 8 chapters and I will update as often I can. **

**I wrote it last Christmas, so it does not follow what happened on the show. **

* * *

_Jane decides to celebrate Christmas with no other than Teresa Lisbon as her brothers had canceled their holidays together. He has many surprises for the woman. Come and share Jane's and Lisbon's Christmas holidays._

* * *

**My Christmas Date**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Winter came to settle in Sacramento, the weather was mild but still cooler than in previous years. The city was excited as it always was for Christmas. Everyone was preparing for the holiday season of buying gifts, preparing the meals and decorating the house. It was what everyone was doing, except for a few people for whom Christmas was nothing more than a day like any other. There were some for whom it reminded them of what they had lost.

For Patrick Jane this was this case. Christmas was a sad day indeed. It was one he did not want to see coming. This was the tenth Christmas without his family. It was even more difficult than in previous years. He was depressed but he did not want to spoil this moment. That day was important for his friends. Grace had once again decorated the office and had even hung mistletoe at the entrance of the bullpen. He had to admit, it was really beautiful and it brought out the Christmas spirit.

The team had obtained a few days off so they could enjoy Christmas with their families. Grace would to go see her relatives at the end of the day. She was so excited. It had been almost a year since she had seen them. She missed them terribly. Rigsby would spend it with Ben. He wanted this day to be perfect for the little boy. Cho had planned to visit his grandmother which surprised many. Nobody knew that he still had family. He never spoke of them. Nobody would have known if Jane had not been so curious to dig into his colleague's life. Cho had made him understand thereafter that he should never do it again.

Lisbon had plans to go to Chicago to celebrate Christmas with her three brothers and their families. She had not said anything about that to anyone. Jane knew because he had overheard her talking to one of her brothers one day as he walked past her office. He had been listening and had the confirmation. He was happy for her. He knew she could not see her family as often as she would liked. It would do her good to get away for a short time from California to go back to her hometown. He would miss her. Though, he would not be the one to prevent her leaving because of his problems.

Finally, he was indeed the only one not doing anything for the holiday. It did not bother him so much. He was used to it. It had been years since he had reason to celebrate Christmas. This year was no exception. However, he regret missing the time with his family. The evenings in the living room with Angela laughing seeing Charlotte unwrap her presents. What would he not give to relive even just one of those moments. He lay down on his couch remembering the last Christmas he had spent with his family.

**-oooo-**

Jane remembered that:

_Angela had asked him to come home early that night. She wanted him to spend the evening with his family. After all, he also had the right to have a day off from time to time and Christmas was a good opportunity. He had agreed. He was anxious to see his_

_daughter's face when she unwrap the gift he had bought her. His wife had been mad when he had brought it home but after a moment of his explanation she had agreed. It would be the best present for her little girl. She knew that Charlotte had been asking for it. Also it was Christmas that she could make an exception._

_The young woman did not want to give her daughter everything she wanted. Angela did not want to spoil her young Daughter. She had to learn to not get everything by just asking. Her parents were rich indeed but it did not meant that she would live like a princess. Angela had not had an easy life and of course she wanted the best for her little angel. She also wanted her to learn the value of things. Jane did not always understand that point._

_So tonight, they were all together in their large living room. Patrick and Angela were sitting on the floor watching little Charlotte open her gifts one by one. She was allowed to open a certain number of them tonight. The rest would be opened on the following morning. She thought that Santa Claus had come early. However, her parents told her that he did not yet come. These were gifts from them just to make her wait until the next day. She did not look any further. She was too happy to be able to have a little more on the next day to open._

_- "A Doll" cried the little girl. "It is the one which blows bubbles with its mouth too."_

_- "Absolutely sweetheart" Angela smiled while letting her head fall on her husband's shoulder._

_- "Thanks mom, I love it," added the girl shaking the doll in her little arms with a big smile on her face._

_She opened two more gifts before finding the one she had requested. She stood up then tipped her head to the side before approaching. She removed the bow that was on the top then carefully removed the paper only to find another wrapping underneath. She turned an angry glance at her father. Patrick suppressed a laugh. She went back to work to find even another paper underneath. This time Patrick did not hold back his laughter._

_- "Patrick" gently admonished Angela._

_- "Sorry, but I could not resist" he said._

_Angela gave him a pat on the shoulder and a smile too. They turned their attention to the girl who had finally removed of all the different papers. She cried with joy to see her gift finally unwrapped. She hopped up before turning to her parents. She ran towards them and threw her arms around them._

_- "Thank you, thank you, thank you," repeated again and again the little girl._

_- "Do you like it dear?" Patrick inquired._

_- "Oh yes Daddy, I love it. I really like it very much" she replied, turning to her gift. "Can you help me please?"_

_- "I can," Patrick said rising._

_Together they opened the carton which still covered the dollhouse. He had given his daughter. Indeed, it was a little eccentric of a gift. He could not resist getting it especially when he saw his Daughter's face upon her seeing television commercial. He had decided at that moment that it would be her gift. He seeing the beaming face of her Daughter proved to be the correct decision. Even Angela had to admit he had been right. It was the perfect gift._

_Angela looked at her Husband and Daughter tearing into the cardboard. For their efforts finally revealed the dollhouse. Patrick defeated a small latch and opened the front of the house. This action revealed the beautifully decorated rooms with small furniture. Everything was there the table, the chairs and the kitchen utensils. There even was a small fireplace and small logs. All the parts were there, sitting room, kitchen, saddler and the bedrooms including a small child. There was also an attic and Charlotte hesitated to touch._

_- "You can play with it you know," her Father said placing his hand on her shoulder encouraging her._

_- "Oh no, certainly not," panicked the child._

_- "So what will you do with it if not playing?" her Mother inquired as she approached._

_- "I'll put in my room. It's too beautiful to touch. I would not want to damage it." She explained with utmost seriousness._

_Her Parents took her hand and smiled. This girl was always full of surprises. She sat on the floor in front of the big house and let her gaze get lost. After a moment Patrick thought she was asleep. She only admired her gift. After a while, he decided it was time for her to go to bed. He lifted her easily which was contrary to what he thought. She did not even resist a little. She wrapped her little arms around her father's neck. He carried her to the bedroom where Angela had gone._

_The young woman lifted the covers then Patrick gently eased his Daughter in the bed and her mother covered her. They embraced her and when they were about to leave, she called them back._

_- "Daddy, tell me a story" she asked with her little sleepy voice. "Please…Just one"_

_He did not have the heart to refuse her then returned to sit at the head of the bed and began his story. Angela sat on the other side of the bed while gently stroking the blonde and curly hair of her Baby. Patrick told her a story which came straight out of his imagination. It was one he reserved for his little Girl. She kept her eyes open as long as possible, wanting to enjoy the story of her Daddy. But little by little, her small eyes became more and more heavy until they finally closed._

_Jane stopped his story then placed another kiss on the forehead of his little angel and rose. Angela followed him, having also kissed her Daughter's cheek. The parents stopped at the door, watching the little girl sleeping in her bed. She clutched in her little arms her new doll with a big smile on her face. They stayed a few minutes then went into their room. Patrick grabbed his Wife's face in his hands and kissed her breathlessly. Angela responded passionately by wrapping her arms around his neck._

_The couple fell on the bed not stopping the kiss. Patrick's hands went gently stroked his Wife's body, who shuddered and moaned against his lips. He sat up to watch her. She was beautiful with her long blond hair spread on the pillow under her head. Her blue eyes were almost black with desire and her lips swollen because from his kisses. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. She stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and they kissed once again._

**-oooo-**

Jane gasped when a file fell to the ground following by a curse from Rigsby. He ran a hand over his face chasing the memories which were left away. He sat up on the couch and finally got up to go get a cup of tea. He had liked to think about his family. Thinking of them also had been hard. That's why he did not like Christmas. This time of year always brought all those memories flooding back. He did not want to forget. He just wanted to avoid. It hurt so much to relive what he had lost.

He came in the kitchen and almost collided with Lisbon who came at the same time. She also was lost in her thoughts. He caught her by the shoulders and she put her hands on his chest. He felt a strange sensation invaded him. It was something he had not felt for a long time. He had no time to analyze this feeling since she had quickly moved away from the brief contact.

- "I'm Sorry, Jane I was not watching where I was going." she apologized.

- "It is nothing, Lisbon" he said with a smile.

- "I need coffee" she explained.

- "Ah… that explains the mad rush… I need a cup of tea." He said with his eyes dancing obviously amused.

They smiled once more before moving away to prepare their respective drinks. From time to time, Jane saw Lisbon looking at him but turning her head every time she crossed his eyes. He was amused by her behavior. It was not often that he was surprised seeing his colleague observing him. What was interesting to him that he enjoyed it? When she left the break area, he returned to the couch then observed her through the window of her office. She had a little dreamy smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled with joy.

He would have stayed that way for hours. She got a call and her eyes changed. He saw her listening and talking to someone. The conversation did not last long. When she put the phone down her smile had disappeared. The stars in her eyes were gone replaced with sadness instead. Why could a phone call put her in such a state?

Jane did not like her sudden change. He needed to find out why she was so sad. He had to remedy this and make her smile before she left to go see her brothers. He did not know why it worried him so much. He did not dwell on the reason only what he needed to do to rectify this situation. He simply did not like seeing Lisbon sad. It made him sad as well.

When he had finished his tea he got up and deposited his cup in the break room. He went to go to her office. But unlike usual, he knocked on the door and waited for her to tell him to come. Once done, he entered the room and sat on the chair in front of the desk of the brunette who looked up at him.

- "Do you have a problem Jane?" She asked.

- "I don't know. Is everything alright with you Lisbon?" he replied.

- "Everything is going well," she said while looked down.

Jane leaned on the desk on his elbows and drew the attention of the woman who always tried to ignore him. His left hand came to graze Lisbon's arm and she jerked. She still refused to look up.

- "Lisbon, you know you can talk to me" he said in a soft and worried tone.

- "Look who is talking" she replied dryly.

- "Well, I do know that I do not open up that often ..." he retorted.

- "It's the least you can say about that topic, Jane." She fired back.

- "That may be true. However, I do know how to listen," he finished despite Lisbon's comment.

- "I have nothing to say to you, Jane. Please, go bother someone else." She said with sense of finality that this conversation was over.

He did not insist more. He did not want to be responsible for her bad mood when Lisbon would go see her brothers. He chose to move to another topic.

- "So when are you leaving?" He asked.

Lisbon tensed for a moment and looked away. She returned to gaze at her work.

- "Jane, can you let me finish please? I would like to have this done by the end of the day" she said harshly.

- "Very well, Lisbon I'll leave you to your work." he surrendered rising.

He took one last look at Lisbon before finally leaving her office. He settled on the couch once more. He thought back to her reaction at the mention of her trip. She had tensed then had lowered her head. She had asked him dryly to leave. He did not like that. He really hoped it was not what he thought. If he was not mistaken the trip was canceled. He could understand her reaction if that was the case. It had been planned months ago. She had arranged only a few days with her family. Here, at the last minute she had must have learned that she would not be able to go. That scenario made sense to him. It fit all the available evidence.

If that was so Patrick decided he had to do something for her. He certainly would not leave her alone on this festive evening. Though, it was true he did not like Christmas but Lisbon did and that made the difference in his mind. He set upon the problem of how to create an unforgettable Christmas. He thought just being able to spend it with him would make it unforgettable enough. Though, he wanted her to have good memories too.

- "I'm leaving, Merry Christmas all" Van Pelt announced to the bull pen.

- "Happy Holidays Grace" Rigsby said.

- "You too," she replied. "Goodbye Cho."

- "Merry Christmas, Van Pelt" Cho said to the surprise of all.

When she walked past the couch, the redhead stopped attracting his eyes.

- "Have a good Christmas, Jane" she said with a small smile.

- "You too, Grace" he replied.

She smiled then walked away. His two colleagues were also quick to leave. Soon only Lisbon and he remained behind. She had not moved from her office since he had left her over three hours ago. He began to worry. He understood that she was sad and he did not like knowing it.

**- oooo -**

Prior in the day Lisbon was in a good mood this morning. It was her last day before leaving for Chicago. Everyone was in a good mood well not everyone Jane was the exception. She knew that Jane was always in this state at this time of the year. It bothered her some to leave him here alone. Though, it would be a few days of blessed tranquility. She was exhausted. She decided to go get a coffee.

She walked without really looking where she was going. She was lost in her thoughts of Patrick Jane. This man gave her a hard time every day. Though, he could be so nice and friendly at times too. He often brought her coffee when she worked hard and made sure she ate regularly. Yes, Jane was more than a troublemaker. He was also a good man. She regretted that he did not see it himself.

As she arrived in the small break area someone crashed into her. She would have fallen if two powerful hands had not caught her shoulders. She put her hands on a chest then raising her eyes. It was Jane that she saw. She felt warmth on her cheeks and she looked down. She did not want him to see the effect he had on her. She did not even know why she reacted to their proximity. They were just only friends. She pulled away from him quickly.

- "I'm so sorry, Jane. I must not have been looking to where I was going." She said apologizing.

- "It is nothing, Lisbon" he said smiling.

- "I need coffee" she explained.

- "Ah… that explains the mad rush…I needed a cup of tea." He said.

They went their separate ways in the small space but she could not help looking at him from time to time. Once she had hot coffee in hand, she smiled one last time at Jane and went back to her office. She tried to delve into her work, but she could not help but think back to those few seconds in his arms. She had felt safe in his arms. It was quite funny when you know that in case of danger, he always hid behind her.

She was cut from her thoughts by the ringing of the phone. She recognized the name of her brother James and smiled.

- "James," she said happily.

- "Teresa, I ..." he hesitated. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to come for Christmas. I warned the others. It turns out they can not as well. I'm really sorry, Reese. I know how it made you so happy that we were going to get together over this holiday." He said.

- "No, it's ... It is okay" she whispered. "We'll do it another time."

- "Yeah, Merry Christmas Sis," he said softly.

- "Merry Christmas, James" she replied then she hung up.

She tried to concentrate on her work. She had not the heart to do it. Her beautiful project had fallen into the water. She saw at the corner of her eyes that Jane was coming toward her office. She completely ignored him when she heard his knock at the door. He came in before she answered. She ignored him even as he sat on the chair at the desk.

- "Is there a problem, Jane?" She asked.

- "I don't know. Is everything alright, Lisbon?" he asked.

- "Everything is going well, Jane." Then she looked down.

She saw him moved closer and it caught her attention, even if she was still trying to ignore him. His left hand came to graze Lisbon's arm and she jerked. She still refused to look up at him.

- "Lisbon, you know you can talk to me" he said in a soft and worried voice.

- "Look who is talking" she replied dryly.

- "Well, Lisbon I do know that I do not open up that often ..." he retorted.

- "It's the least you can say about this topic, Jane." She snapped.

- "That may be true However, I do know how to listen, Lisbon" he finished despite Lisbon's comment.

- "And I have nothing to say to you, Jane. So please go bother someone else. I have much work to do." She said not looking up.

He did not insist more and Lisbon was grateful. She did not want to talk about it and even less with him.

- "When are you leaving, Lisbon?" He asked.

She tensed unintentionally then looked away.

- "Jane…Can you let me finish please. I would like to have it turned in by the end of the day" she said harshly.

- "Very well, Lisbon" he surrendered by rising.

She saw him standing and walking to the door. He threw her one last look before exiting. She did not look up. She did not want to meet his eyes. She knew he would eventually understand sooner or later. She definitely preferred later. She certainly did not want his pity.

Lisbon dropped her work then sat down on her couch lost in thought. Since the call from her brother, she had wanted to cry. She did not. It had been years since she and her brothers tried to gather for Christmas. She tried to remember the good old days. They could do it once. Though, it was more than ten years ago. Each of her brothers had their lives and it was not always easy to match their holidays.

A few months earlier, she had received a call from Tommy offering to go to Chicago for Christmas. James and Daniel had had time off and Tommy said that it would be an opportunity to get together with family. She immediately agreed very happy to see her family once again. She had not had trouble getting a few days off, five to be exact. Now she had five days off for rest. She would be without her family all alone on Christmas. She did not know if she would have another opportunity to see her Brothers during the coming year. She really hoped so.

Soon, she was done with her reports. Now she was left with nothing to do. She should go home. She would only find solitude there. Christmas day was tomorrow. Normally she would pack her things and catch her flight early. She now had nothing else planned.

She had seen her colleagues leave one after the other to join their families. She envied them so much. They were not alone at least except Jane. She knew he did not like Christmas that she could understand. Skip this day, year after year only thinking about what he had lost. It should not be easy. However, she understood perfectly. For her it was also difficult since her Mother's death. She still remembered her wonderful last Christmas with her.

**-oooo-**

She recalled:

_She was in the living room with Tommy. They had decorated every corner of the room with garlands. Along with all sorts of things they had made together. They were inseparable these two. On the other side of the room, Suzanne, their Mother, watched them with a smile on her lips. She loved her children, all four of them. Teresa was the oldest and her only Daughter. Tommy was separated from Teresa by two years. James was separated from Tommy by two years. Finally the youngest of all Daniel was separated from James by two years. She had never imagined having such a large family. She never did regret it. She and her Husband were the happiest of parents._

_Teresa left her brother to join her Mother. She fell on the couch and looked with bright eyes as the woman leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. The girl smiled, stood up, walked around the couch and came over to take her Mother in her arms._

_- "It's Christmas Mom" she laughed._

_- "I know my Tessa" smiled her Mother._

_- "And we'll have a big party" she added._

_- "It is true" Suzanne laughed._

_- "Hey Mom, could I put the little angel on top of the tree?" She asked with her little pleading eyes._

_Suzanne knew that her two older children were always arguing about who would put the angel on top of the tree. Last year, Tommy had done it. Teresa had been jealous. Since, she was not the only child in the family. She was more mature like a second Mother to her younger brothers. But every Christmas, she became a little girl much to the delight of her Mother. Except when decorating the Christmas tree, there Teresa became more difficult. _

_Suzanne had an idea of how to satisfy both. Well she at least hoped it would. She grabbed her Daughter's hand and dragged her to Tommy. He waited beside the tree. Her husband Peter came into the room with Daniel in one arm and holding James with his free hand. He smiled at his wife then gave her a nod. She leaned forward taking a hand of each of her children who looked up at her._

_- "I know you both want to put the Angel on the tree" she began._

_She stifled a laugh when she saw the two children look hard at each other. _

_-"So in the spirit of cooperation for this time of year I've decided that you'll both do it." She said laughing._

_They turned to their Mother at the same time before looking at each other again. Teresa shrugged. Suzanne stood up then walked over to her husband. She took the baby in her arm and James by the hand. Peter approached his children he took them both in his arms. Lucky for him they were still small. He lifted them. Teresa had the angel in her hands and handed it to her brother. But at the last moment, she turned to her Mother._

_- "We must all do it together" she said in an authoritative voice._

_She looked at Tommy daring him to say something. The boy said nothing. Peter and Suzanne smiled. Then, the woman placed James in her arms and all together they put the angel on the tree._

**-oooo-**

Lisbon sighed, dropping back against the couch. She looked up to see that all her colleagues were gone. She did not see Jane. She had not seen the time pass. The hours had quickly departed. Now it was late. She stood up, gathered her things, took one last look around the room and then exited. She locked behind her and walked briskly to the elevator. She did not want to come across Jane. She could not talk to him, not now.

On her way out she glanced at the couch. She discovered that he was no longer there. She felt a pang of disappointment in her heart. There was no reason she would feel that way. He was gone then she would do it too. She entered the elevator. As the doors closed, she thought she saw a shadow on the stairs. She quickly dismissed that thought.

She walked to her car, got in and drove off. Along the way, she decided to make a detour to the supermarket. Since, she was supposed to go away for the holidays. She had not bought any food and the fridge was empty. If she had to stay she need not starve. She arrived quickly and entered the store. She met many people at this late hour all shopping before the holiday was upon them all. There were couples, singles and families with children. Everyone seemed ready at the last minute. She envied them.

She walked around the store. She picked up essentially frozen food. She certainly was not in the mood to cook. She got a large chocolate cake too with ice cream. She figured she could drown her sorrows well with it. She went to the cashier, paid and walked out to her car. She did not even notice the person who had follow her since she had entered the store. She did not even see him get into his car and follow her from afar. It was as if she had left Agent Lisbon at the CBI when she had left.

When she arrived, she got out of her car, picked up her bag and walked to the door of her apartment. She came in and she was sad just by seeing her empty apartment with no decorations. She had not thought of it since she was not supposed be there for Christmas. Now she regretted it. Maybe she should put a little joy in this apartment. Though, she would spend Christmas alone.

The woman placed her bags in the kitchen then put away their contents and went upstairs. There, she found a box of Christmas stuff. She took it down to the living room. Opening it she found inside were garlands. There were many different kinds of garlands. She had no tree. That did not matter. She would decorate with what she had and that would be enough.

**- oooo -**

Jane saw Lisbon leave the office and he hid on the stairs so she would not see him. He really thought that something was wrong and he really wanted to know what. He knew she was supposed to leave the next day to the airport. He knew in his heart that it would not be the case. Spying on her he followed her. His fears were confirmed when she made a stop at the supermarket. He followed her inside noting what she placed in her basket.

He even followed her to her car. He was most surprised that she did not even notice him. She really should be disturbed to see his car in the parking lot. However she passed by without even glancing his way. He followed her toward her apt for a while. He pulled a little further back. He had not wanted to risk his chance by her seeing him when she parked at her apartment. Noticing she was nowhere in sight he surmised she was already in her apt. He exited his vehicle then approached her window. He glanced in she was not in sight. He was very careful not to be seen.

He felt the anxiety rising in him. He calmed down when he saw her coming down the stairs with a box in hand. She opened it then took out garlands and began to decorate the room as best she could. He was sorry for her. It was heartbreaking to see her all alone in her room decorating with sad eyes. He noticed that she had no Christmas tree. She could not decorate as she wanted.

He scanned her face and saw her eyes shining with tears streaming down her cheeks. She really was very sad, he could see it. Even in the privacy of her apartment, she would not allow herself to cry even knowing that no one could ever see. She ended up sitting on the couch then took a picture frame on the table and let a few more tears flow. This time she whipped them away, got up and dropped the frame.

Jane stood there for a moment. He squinted to see what photo had made cry and thought he saw a family. It was her family. It was a picture of Lisbon as child with her Brothers, her Father ... and her Mother. This should be a photo of their last Christmas together before the death of her Mother. He understood her sadness and he shared it.

He eventually went back to his car and returned to the motel where he stayed at the moment. He had to do something for her, Lisbon was his friend and it seems that she would spend Christmas alone. He did not like the holidays, he had not celebrated Christmas for ten years, but for her he would do an exception. As a friend he owed her that. He could not leave her alone. He had all night to think about what he would do for her. H was sure he would figure out something.

Jane made a cup of tea that he drank quietly installed on the small couch in the corner of the room. What could he do for her to smile again? What would Lisbon do on Christmas Eve? He knew she was Catholic. Maybe she would attend Midnight Mass? He was not a believer nor he did like going to church, He could make an effort for her. He had to find something else to do. They would not spend the night at the church. However, if she agreed to spend Christmas Eve with him they had to do something else fun.

He would have contacted her brothers to come. Something told him that they were not available. Therefore he could not count on them. Whatever, he would offer her the Christmas they could not give her. He did not even want to know why they canceled. What could be more important than celebrate Christmas with their Sister after all these years? If he had the opportunity to celebrate it with his family, if only once, then he would without hesitation.

Finding nothing other than the Mass, he decided to put the TV on. It was just to change his mind. He fell on a series of Christmas specials and let himself get lost in the story. He was lost again in his memories. This time it was his first Christmas with Angela.

**-oooo-**

He remembered:

_That he and Angela had left their families for six months. They had many difficulties to start a new life. Thanks to his capabilities they had made enough money to find a small apartment. Angela had wanted to decorate for Christmas. She wanted a Christmas tree, garlands and all she had seen on television. Patrick had made sure that this was what she had that night. He wanted her to be happy that was what he had promised her when they had left._

_The apartment was well decorated. Though, it still lacked the tree. They did not have much money. He really wanted to offer his companion, who would soon become his Wife, everything she dreamed of getting for Christmas. He therefore went into town and found a stand where they sold trees. The most interesting were already gone that was too bad for him. He walked around the stand looking for a small tree then he found one. It was not as beautiful as Angela had dreamed. It would certainly do. It would be their first Christmas. He fervently hoped not the last._

_So he paid then tied it to his battered old car and went to the supermarket. Again, he looked around and sought a turkey. Again, all the best were gone. So he decided to take chicken. He then looked it in his hands then he saw two turkeys legs. He looked again at the chicken in his hands then legs and made his decision. So he put back the chicken and continued his shopping. He picked up some potatoes and vegetables. He did not know what was being prepared for Christmas dinner. He just knew about the turkey. His father had never wanted them to celebrate Christmas. So far that had not disturbed him, except today._

_He wandered for several minutes, looking at what he could get. He began to see what people took and looked into his basket. He still needed more things if he wanted to offer the perfect Christmas dinner to Angela. He went to pay and left the store. He wanted to find a gift. He really did not know what. Finally, he had an idea but it would not be easy._

_He came to a small shop, threw a glance through the window and fell in love with an object. He took his wallet to see what he had left for Christmas shopping and he quickly lost his smile. He did not have enough money for the gift he wanted to give her. He was about to leave when he heard the bell ringing and a man approached him._

_- "Do you want something young man?" He asked._

_- "Uh ... no thank you, I'm fine," he replied, walking away._

_- "Wait," the old man stopped him. "There was something that caught your eye, what is it?"_

_- "It's just a ring ..." he confessed. "It's really beautiful and I ... but I do not ..."_

_The man understood what he meant and smiled. He grabbed him by the arm and led him back into the store._

_- "You want to marry her isn't it?" He asked._

_Jane nodded._

_- "And this ring is beautiful, I admit. What would you say if I give it to you?" He suggested._

_- "But ... I can not ..." Jane protested._

_- "Listen young man, I see you do not have much money. You should definitely take this home to your girl so I offer it to you. You will pay me back when you get it. Meanwhile, make her happy." The older man said._

_Patrick could not believe it. This man he did not know had given him the ring for Angela. He did not know what to say? He was speechless. The man smiled and shook his head then placed the ring in a lovely little box and handed it to him. Patrick hesitated, then, smiled at the man and took the box graciously._

_- "I will pay you" he promised._

_- "I trust you" smiled the man._

_He went back to the house with a huge smile on his face. He had everything he needed to provide the most wonderful Christmas for Angela. There would be other in their future much better than this one. However it was their first Christmas that made it so special. He just hoped that Angela would be happy._

**-oooo-**

Jane woke up when the remote fell to the ground. The film on the screen was long gone and now there was a program on the African savannah. So he turned off the TV, got up and went to the bathroom. Finally he knew what he was going to offer to Lisbon for Christmas. He knew how to make her smile. even though, it would not be the same as if it were her brothers were with her on this special day. He just hoped she did not reject him when he would propose tomorrow.

It was getting late and he did not want to disturb her now. He was still thinking about two or three things to make everything perfect. And if he was able to give her a good Christmas, maybe he could even spend a little more time with her. After all, he too had five days of rest and he did not want to be alone too. All those memories had made him realized that Christmas was not to spend alone and especially not this year.

He knew that Red John was still out there. He knew he was going to spend Christmas with his friend. RJ might intervene and make him suffer. He may even take Lisbon as he knew how important the woman was to him. He would take that risk with the serial killer. He wanted to enjoy being with her. He would spend Christmas with Lisbon then plot his revenge later. It was on this sweet thought he changed and went to bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2****: do not hesitate to tell me what you think of this chapter. I would love to know what you felt while reading. Any comments are appreciated.**

_Sweety_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Okay, here we go with chapter two. Thanks so much for the reviews, even if I did not get much. A big thanks to **_Sisterspy_** who pointed out the mistaken title. **_Dodge1989_** and **_MissDonnie_** for their kind words about my writing. And **_Brigitte__Mathieu_**, my mom who had read the first chapter in English even if she does not speak English. I'm proud of you mom.**

**Now, back to the story.**

_Jane decides to celebrate Christmas with no other than Teresa Lisbon as her brothers had canceled their holidays together. He has many surprises for his friend on this special day of the year._

**My Christmas Date**

**Chapter 2**

The morning came slowly with the light filtered through the half closed curtains in the room. The rays of sun spreading over the woman's face who was still asleep. She moved her eyes under her eyelids as if she was still dreaming. She was lost in the dream, or rather the memory. She did not want to leave.

**-oo-**

_The little girl tried to move away as her mother was brushing her hair._

_- "Mom" whispered the girl._

_- "Teresa, would you please be quiet?" asked her mother._

_- "But Mom ..." the girl pleaded._

_- "Please just for tonight Teresa, give me that pleasure" asked Suzanne._

_Teresa sighed once more then calmed down and let her mother finish with her hair. Once done, Suzanne stood up then looked at her Daughter and suppressed a laugh. Teresa tugged at the hem of her skirt as if she wanted to hide her legs and pulling the collar of her shirt. She knew her Daughter, Teresa could not bear to dress like a 'girl' as she liked to say. She much preferred to dress in trousers with big shoes. 'It's easier to climb trees' as if it was an excuse._

_Suzanne still remembered the time when Teresa was a little girl and she could make her wear dresses and skirts. She would create small quilts with her beautiful black hair. Alas she had grown up. She no longer wanted to wear beautiful dresses anymore. Whatever, Suzanne thought about that she loved her Daughter. She would not change her for the world. The woman looked at her Daughter and an idea came into her head._

_- "Teresa, please come here," she asked._

_The little girl approached her mother wondering what she would still have to undergo. She saw her Mother remove the chain around her neck then handed it to her. Teresa did not resist and took the small cross in her hands._

_- "Mom…?" whispered the girl._

_- "Teresa, there is story that comes with this gift. Do you want to hear it?" Suzanne asked her Daughter._

_Teresa nodded furiously since she always loved her Mother's stories._

_- "Teresa, this necklace and chain has a long history in our family. It comes from my Mother who gave it to me when I was about your age. She got it from her Mother at a similar age." explained Suzanne. "You Teresa now have it. Treasure it always."_

_- "Oh thank you Mom," she said by throwing herself into her mother's arms._

_Suzanne grabbed and squeezed her hard._

_- "I love you Teresa. You never need to ever doubt that" Suzanne said._

**-oo-**

- "I love you too Mom." Lisbon whispered in her sleep.

She finally opened her eyes with her hand on her cross. She had a few tears on her cheeks but not dried them. She had been dreaming of the day her Mother had given her the cross. That day she had felt older than she was. She had told her Mom she loved her for the gift. She had never taken it off. It was as if her Mother was still with her. She would have liked to stay in bed and return to her good memories. She knew it would do her no good. So, reluctantly, she got up and left the room. She needed a coffee and fast.

She arrived in the kitchen and began her usual routine. She sat down on the sofa until the coffee was ready. She let her eyes wander about the room. The decorations were simple but nice, although it still lacked a tree. She would go into town later to find one. She would do a little simple meal tonight. Anyway, being alone for Christmas, she did not need to make a great meal. She had found a ready dish with turkey and vegetables, it would be perfect.

She heard the coffee maker emitted a noise signifying her coffee was ready. She went to pour a cup. She drank it slowly while thinking about what she would do for the rest of the day. She had to go into town to find a Christmas tree. A small one would be fine. Once that was done, she was at a quandary. What would be there left to do? Nothing and she would again lock herself in her loneliness. It would be something she did not want. She would have to find something else to do. Anything was better than to be locked in with her memories. That would do more harm than good.

**- oooo -**

Jane had been up for several hours now. He had showered, dressed and had even drank his tea. He knew exactly what he had to do today and where he would take Lisbon for her to smile again. The hardest part would be to make her accept his invitation. He knew she would doubt him, she would immediately imagine the worst. Though, he could not blame her. He had lied to her too many times in the past and often played her. It was normal that she doubted his intentions. She would lack confidence in him.

Today it was going to be different. It was Christmas! He would not play her. For him, it was to be a big step forward. Something he had thought about for sometime. He would celebrate Christmas. He would spend Christmas Eve with Teresa Lisbon. He smiled at the thought. Teresa Lisbon, Teresa. For the first time since he knew her he did not see her as Agent Lisbon from the CBI. No she was Teresa, his friend. She had done so much for him for years. She did it without ever asking for anything in return. It was to him now to do something for her.

He put on his jacket, grabbed his car keys and left the room. He shivered in the cool morning air. He could not remember a morning when it was so cold here. California was not a state where it was really cold but they were in the middle of the State. The temperature here was therefore lower than possibly LA. He wondered for a moment if it could snow though, he doubted it. But who knows, maybe.

As he drove, his thoughts strayed to Lisbon. He feared that he would find her apartment empty. He suspected that Lisbon would not stay home all day either. She too would not bear the loneliness of the place. He could not blame her. He too did not like to be alone lately. He had learnt to appreciate the presence of his friends. After all these years working with them almost every day, they became indispensable to his life that he no longer imagined himself in solitude.

He realized that he had arrived when he stopped suddenly to avoid a car in front of him coming out of the parking lot. He looked around him, recognized Lisbon's Street and quickly found a place to park. He got out of his car then hesitated a moment and climbed the few steps to the door of the apartment. Lisbon's car was still there she had to be home. He parked next to it. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. It did not take only but a moment until he was looking at her.

- "Jane…?" She wondered. "What are you doing here?"

He was speechless at first. He did not expect that Lisbon would open the door in this outfit. It was not improper though it took his breath away. She was just so beautiful in this t-shirt too big for her and her bare legs. He had seen her legs in the past. He never thought he would one day to have the opportunity to see them again. The most striking of her appearance was her disheveled hair and her eyes still asleep which made her beautiful. He would have stayed for hours admiring her as one would a famous painting. He knew he was staring so he recovered quickly.

- "Good Morning dear Lisbon" he began in his most charming voice trying hard to hide his confusion. "I have come to accompany you for the day if you would let me have this honor."

- "Accompany me where?" She raised an eyebrow.

- "Well, let's say that I have come to ask for the pleasure of your company. I would like you to spend the day with me" he explained.

Lisbon fearing a Jane trick was apprehensive and kept him on the doorstep.

- "And why would I do such a thing?" She inquired.

- "I think you and I both know that answer Lisbon. You do not want to be alone today, because it's Christmas…" Jane said with his most disarming smile.

Lisbon mulled over what he had said. Then he continued.

- "I also know your plans to see your brothers have been canceled. I'm so sorry your holiday together was disrupted." he commiserated.

- "How ..." Lisbon started to speak.

She did not finish her sentence. She stopped because she knew it was Jane after all, He knew everything. She would never try to find out either. He knew that her vacation's plans were cancelled. He knew she would be alone and she did not like that at all. He was right as usual. It did not mean she would spend the day with him. She saw enough of him throughout the year. She was reluctant to spend her time off in his presence.

- "Will you let me in?" He asked softly.

She looked at him then hesitated for a moment. She eventually moved away from the door. He entered with a smile.

- "Merry Christmas Lisbon…It is looking quite festive." He said looking at the garland she had strung.

- "It is missing a tree" They both said.

That broke the ice as they both laughed at the statement.

- "Well then a tree you should have. Please get dressed and we will go on an adventure." Patrick said.

- "No first I am sure you would want a cup of tea to ward off the cold?" Lisbon offered.

- "Yes a cup of hot tea would be very nice indeed, Lisbon thank you for offering me a cup." Patrick said.

She went into the kitchen. She put the kettle on to make him tea. She was humming something she had heard while she completed the task. Jane recognized it as a Christmas song. He had not heard any Christmas songs in a long time. Hearing Lisbon singing was quite beautiful. She returned to serve him his tea.

- "Thank you Lisbon for the warmth of not only the tea but your singing as well…" he said. "What was that tune? I know it was a Christmas song but what I do not know. I rarely celebrated Christmas as a child and once RJ came in my life I no longer wanted to celebrate it at all."

Lisbon was taken back. He had never shared that he had no Christmas growing up. She did know why he rarely celebrated it now. That intrigued her. Why now did he want to celebrate the holiday with her?

- "I can see your thoughts Lisbon…You want to know why I want to celebrate Christmas with you…Fair enough, Lisbon Christmas is a very special time for you. I would hate to see you lonely on this special day." He said then continued. "If it is special for you then I figure it should be special for me too. I have wallowed in the dark with my memories for too long. It is time for me to make happier memories for this time of year. You could help me do that if you accept my offer to spend Christmas time with you."

Jane took a sip of the tea she had offered. A big smile crossed his face.

- "You have my special blend" he exclaimed taking another sip.

- "I had to buy it. You definitely would not have drunk any coffee." She said.

- "You would not know I was coming today?" he asked. "Oh you keep it on hand if I might appear Lisbon?"

She found nothing to say. Of course he was right. She could not guess he would come. She had his tea not by accident. By shopping the day before, she had seen the brand of tea he drank. It had made her think of him. She had taken it without even thinking. She made herself another cup of coffee. She was going to need it.

- "You want me to spend my time off with you?" Lisbon said as if she was thinking and talking at the same time.

She felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze. She felt her cheeks redden. Spending Christmas time with Jane? This was something that she had never thought of ever doing. It was Jane's idea too. The more she thought about it made her think it was not so bad an idea either. They were friends for a long time and friends do spend time together. Also the fact he was he was alone too plus willing to change. These facts when added up sounded like she would enjoy spending this time with him.

Lisbon set her cup on the table in front of her and stood up. His proposal was tempting, really tempting. She had always appreciated her consultant, even though he tended to make her life miserable. He was funny and nice when he wanted to be that way. Maybe she would spend a good time after all. She could try. She turned to him and saw him nervous. Patrick Jane was nervous, that was something new. She would have enjoyed it a little, but she did not have the heart.

She sat down on the couch. He turned to her, waiting for her answer. He was really nervous, she did not like it. She gave him a small smile and she saw him relax immediately.

- "Okay, Jane I will accompany you on this adventure." she agreed.

- "Really…? That is splendid Lisbon…Please go get dressed there is much to do!" He said.

- "Yes I will do this on one condition…" She stated.

- "What condition would that be?" Patrick asked.

- "There will be no jokes or tricks!" She solemnly said.

- "Oh where is the fun in that?" He said

She looked at him.

- "Oh…Ok I promise Lisbon no jokes at your expense…We are going to have so much fun!" He said.

She had the impression of having accepted a suicide mission which she would not want to go. It was sharing time with Jane. But for her, it meant much more than that. She was afraid of what she might say or do. Either could betray her feelings for him. She would show how sincere a friend she was and would ensure he would not regret his choice.

- "We will go once you're dressed," he replied with a smile.

She looked down to see that she was wearing a large T-shirt and she blushed again. She pulled down trying to hide her legs and Jane smiled a little more. She jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs. The Mentalist did not move. He was too happy that she had agreed so easily.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon was in the bathroom being still disturbed by what had just happened. She had spent several minutes in the living-room with Jane, so far nothing really unusual. She was there only with this big t-shirt and nothing else. Jane had seemed to enjoy the view. It was the first time she had seen Jane with such a look. She felt both flattered and embarrassed. To receive such a look by the man for whom she had feelings was nice. If it had not been so inappropriate, she would have stayed.

The brunette pulled her T-shirt over her head and stepped into the shower. She did not linger there. She would not leave Jane alone too long down stairs. She knew how curious he was. When she came out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to her room looking for something to wear. Once in front of her wardrobe she had a dilemma. She found nothing but her work clothes which were dark and simple. She simply could not wear something like that, not today. She was in a festive mood and her clothes needed to reflect that. Besides as a dream come true she had the chance to spend time with Jane. There is no pesky case needing to be solved either.

Taking a better look inside her closet she found a blouse she had not worn in a long time. It was simple, but feminine. Next she found a matching sweater. She felt how cold it was outside. She knew to wear layers. She took those and pulled out her jeans. She then dried her hair but let it loop on the bottom. She applied a slight make up though, not too much. She was not going to give Jane any false ideas. She took one last look in the mirror then being satisfied she left the room.

All she knew was they were going to spend the time together and have a grand adventure, whatever that might entail. She knew it could not be terrible. He wanted to spend Christmas with her. It was a big step forward for him. She hoped that he would not do anything embarrassing. She went downstairs ready to leave. She found him in the same place. He had a picture frame in hands. She recognized it as her family's picture. Normally, she would have blamed him that he had to delve into her life. Today however, she felt no compunction. Instead, she wanted to tell him about her family and tell him only the good memories. She did not want to bring back his own memories and make him sad.

She sat down beside him on the couch and smiled when he looked up. He immediately noticed that she was wearing a new blouse, sweater and that she also had use some perfume, not much, but just enough. She was beautiful, but not as much as when he had arrived. He looked back at the framed photo.

- "This is a photo taken of my family" she said although it was useless he already had surmised that fact.

- "Yes it is and the little girl in the center is you" he smiled pointing to the little girl.

She nodded while looking at the place Jane's finger was pointing.

- "You look a lot like your mother," he confirmed.

- "I know, everybody always told me that when I was a kid." She confessed.

- "You had a very nice family." He said.

Lisbon felt her eyes burn. She felt that the tears were not far away. She did her best to not let them flow. She would not cry in front of him, especially in front of him. Jane recognized how sad the photo made her feels. He needed to do something so he gave her a hug.

- "I know you miss her." Jane softly said.

That was enough for her to burst into tears.

- "We both have led such tragic lives. Your Mother would have been so proud of your accomplishments." He said comforting her.

- "I'm so sorry Jane, I am raining on your parade." She said sniffing trying to control her tears.

- "Nonsense it is just a small interruption. Go clean your face and we will depart. There is still much to do!" Jane said smiling.

She did as he asked and he placed the photo back to where he found it.

- "Well, let's go?" She said after returning.

- "After you," he said, rising.

He grabbed his jacket and helped her put hers on. She thanked him and was about to pick up her keys when Jane's hand grabbed hers. She looked at him in surprise.

- "We'll take your car… but I drive." Jane said.

- "Jane, I will not let you drive my car" she strongly said.

- "Please, just for today" he pleaded.

They had just spent an intimate moment so she could not deny him. He knew the power he had over her and used it against her. Even though, she knew it. She never could refuse him anything.

- "Very well" she capitulated.

He took the key then opened the door and led his colleague by placing his hand on the small of her back. It was a simple gesture something he often did it. Now it had a different meaning, at least for him.

They reached the car and Lisbon went immediately the driver's side before remembering that it was Jane who was driving. She walked around the car and opened the door. Jane did not start immediately. He let his eyes get lost on his companion. The woman's beautiful face mesmerized him like no other. The way she trusted him without knowing what he planned to do. She had every reason to be wary.

She gave him a quizzical look wondering what was wrong. His eyes were on her. He seemed to be in another world, as if lost in his memories. She put a hand on his arm that pulled him out of his thoughts. He smiled at her and then started the car. He drove toward the city center. She thought they were going to the mall. That was the wrong assumption. He continued to pass by the city center to the other side of Sacramento. She was curious to know where he was going. She did not speak up. She knew this was part of the adventure. She could wait to find out where they were going when they arrived.

They finally arrived at their destination and Jane stopped the car. He quickly walked around the car to open the door for her. She rolled her eyes but let him do it. She could see how much it pleased him. She wanted this day to go as smoothly as possible. If she had to act as one of those women for whom men opened the door or helped to put on a jacket then she would. To see the smile on his face proved he was satisfied that she did not make any objection.

Once again, he guided her with a hand in her lower back and was surprised to enjoy it. They then passed a small wooden door. Lisbon did not know what to say when she saw what was in front of her. Trees of all sizes were everywhere she turned to look. She looked up at Jane, who smiled at her.

- "There, you have a tree," he said as he simply shrugged. "I'll let you make your choice."

Lisbon looked at him and made a quick decision. He had taken her here to buy a Christmas tree. He would have to choose it with her. This was going to be their Christmas tree even though it will be placed in her apt only.

- "Patrick, would you please help me choose one?" she said.

- "I don't think ..." he tried to speak but stopped mid sentence.

He stopped because she took him by the hand. She led him to the middle of the square. She walked around and looked at all the trees. She was undecided on which one to choose. She could not take one too big. She had a small apartment. Though, she did not want a small one either. She turned to Jane to get his opinion. She noticed that he was once again lost in thought. He stared at something in front of him. She followed his gaze to see a man with his little girl.

**-oo-**

_Patrick had taken a day off to go to town with his wife and daughter. Charlotte wanted to put a big tree in the living room. Her father was more than happy to go with her. At the last moment Angela had said she had something to do. Suddenly, he found himself alone with the girl. Though, it was not a problem. He loved to spend time alone with his daughter anytime he could. Normally, it was not often enough for his taste._

_The girl ran before him from one tree to another. He laughed at her antics. He was happy to see her having such fun. He let her run then keep a careful watch on her. He did not want to lose her in the crowd. She then stopped in front of a huge Christmas tree and turned her head toward him with a big smile on her face._

_- "Dad, this is the one I want" she said excitedly._

_- "It is not a little too big?" He asked while leaning toward his daughter._

_- "No Daddy, it's perfect" she replied in a small and serious voice._

_Patrick looked at her then at the tree and back to Charlotte. She wanted this tree. It was tall. He had to admit he did not think he could carry it on his car. Charlotte was so keen that he could not refuse._

_- "Very well, Charlotte but if your Mom says something, you will deal with her yourself." He said to the young girl._

_- "Yes Daddy, I know that she will not say anything about this tree other than how beautiful it is" she assured._

_She, like her Father, was correct. Angela was taken by the tree. Patrick grabbed the tree lot owner and explained to him his problem. He said that his car was too small to bring such a large tree with him. The man listened then asked for his address so he could have it delivered later that the day. So Patrick paid the man. He had to assure his Daughter that they would have the exact tree to be brought to them in the evening. Even though, he was not taking it now. After the explanation and her understanding he took her hand and returned to the car._

_They did not return home immediately. It was his day out with his Daughter. He wanted to enjoy it. He took the road to the shopping center where he could find exactly what would please his Daughter. She had told him that she wanted to talk to Santa. Though, he did not believe in Santa. He would take her because she believed and that was enough for him._

_They arrived at the mall. Charlotte being the obedient little girl kept her hand in her father's. They walked through the crowds of late shoppers. Patrick spotted the queue to talk to Santa. Charlotte saw Santa and was overcome with excitement. She jumped up and down being so eager to go meet the big man himself. They began to wait in the queue. Finally, it was their turn. She was able to approach a woman who took her by the hand to lead the old man who smiled warmly. The woman leaned forward then whispered something in the man's ear and pulled away._

_- "Hello little Charlotte" Santa greeted her. "So what do you want for Christmas?"_

_- "You know my name?" Charlotte wondered._

_- "Of course Charlotte, I know the names of all the children," smiled the man. "So what do you want for Christmas?"_

_- "I just want for my Father to work less" she said in a small voice while looking at him. "I wish he were home more often."_

_- "Well, I don't know if I can do that, I'll do my best little Charlotte." Santa said._

_- "Thanks Santa" she sincerely thanked the man then climbed off his lap after she kissed the old man on the cheek._

_She ran to join her Father who had heard everything. The old man gave him a knowing look then turned his attention to the next child in line. Patrick took his Daughter's hand and once he knew it was secure in his then they went to buy hot drinks._

**-oo-**

Lisbon grabbed Jane's hand bringing him back to reality. He looked down at her and smiled.

- "Are you okay Jane?" She asked.

- "I'm perfectly fine Lisbon. Thank you for asking." he replied.

She did not pursue this question any further. She had not wanted to be indiscreet while in public. He might tell her when they got back with the tree. Though, if she remembered to ask him.

- "So… Have you found the tree you want?" he inquired.

- "No… I need your advice." She said being undecided.

- "Ok let's look at your quandary." He said as he held her hand.

She led by the hand to an alley then looked around for the tree that would be perfect for her apartment. She had not lied. She really needed his help to find the tree she wanted. Jane then went in search of the tree then he spied one that was behind many others. It was not very big or too small either. It was quite the right one and it was perfect.

- "Here Lisbon, please come and take a look at this one." he pointed it to the tree he had discovered.

She turned to look at what he was pointing and fell in love. It was the perfect tree. She called a seller and was about to pay when Jane's hand stopped her from doing so.

- "This one is on me" he said while pulling out a few bills to pay the man.

- "Jane, you do not need to do that. It will be my responsibility to pay for my tree" Lisbon said crossly.

- "Lisbon…I'm pleased to do this little gesture for you." he assured.

- "I ... I can not accept your generosity" she said uncomfortably.

- "You will and I will tell you what. You can pay for our hot drinks" he suggested.

Lisbon said nothing more as Jane paid the man smiling. The Man hefted the tree up and carried it to their car. He carefully placed it on the roof. He tied it firmly. Once satisfied it was secure he tipped his hat.

- "Merry Christmas" he said as he left to attend to other customers.

- "Merry Christmas to you too" They both said again at the same time.

They both burst into laughter as they entered the car and drove away. The Mentalist drove into the mall parking lot. It was quite full of late shoppers. He finally found a parking spot. The adventure was just as grand as Patrick said it would be. She had nothing to be embarrassed in being seen with him. It had been very nice. She hoped it would continue that way. She did not know why they were at the mall but she was sure he would tell her soon enough. It was kind of nice not being in charge all the time she thought.

**- oooo -**

The two friends strolled around the mall then stopped for a hot drink. As promised, Jane let Lisbon pay. He then took her to a Christmas decorating shop opened especially for the holidays. There, they would find all that was missing items to finish decorating her apartment. Lisbon was amazed when he led her to this store. She immediately grabbed a cart and started filling it with all she needed. Soon the cart was full without her even realizing it. Jane was happy to see the look of fun and wonder on her face as she made her selections.

He found himself enjoying this day much more than he had planned. Lisbon was like a completely different person. She had left Agent Lisbon persona behind to be simply Teresa. Finally, he had had a good idea to spend the day with her. All they had done so far was very familiar to him. They had bought a tree then shopped for decorations. It was something he loved to do. He would definitely do it again only if Lisbon was with him though. She definitely made the experience much more fun.

Lisbon looked so relaxed and so happy. He would have liked to see her like this more often. She came to him after a few minutes with a bright smile. She placed something more into the cart. Seeing it overflowing already Jane wondered if she was going to buy the whole store. He looked down to see what it was and he refrained himself from any comment. It was a Nativity scene and he knew that it was something important to Lisbon.

- "We can go now" she said finished with this store.

- "You're sure? Is there nothing else you want here?" He asked.

Lisbon looked into the overfull cart then looked up at Jane. She apologized with her eyes. He smiled then they moved to the cashier line. It was not very long but they stood silent next to each other. They did not need to speak. They knew from each look what the other was thinking. Finally it was their turn the cashier looked at Jane with sympathy. Exiting the store Jane was carrying all the bags of decorations.

**- oooo -**

- "What now, Jane…?" Lisbon asked when they left the store.

- "We'll need a meal for tonight," he replied still carrying the items from the previous store.

- "You should go back to the car and unload all those bags before you collapse under the weight." She said giggling.

- "Well Lisbon, if it would not be too much trouble you could carry some of these yourself and help share the load." Patrick smiled back.

Lisbon got a mischievous look on her face.

- "Where would be the fun in that?" She said speaking his own words back at him.

Patrick groaned then Lisbon gently took the lesser heavy items and together they exited the mall.

Once in the car the conversation turned to the meal.

- "I need to trust you on arranging this meal" she confessed. "I'm not very good at cooking."

- "Well that makes two of us…Luckily, I know a great caterer who will deliver everything we need." Patrick brightly said.

They looked at each other and smiled. Jane continued.

- "So what I propose now is to go make our order. Return home and help place the tree." Patrick said pulling out his phone to call his friend the caterer.

Getting off the phone he turned to look at her.

- "The caterer said that two meals would be delivered soon." He said.

- "Good because all this running around has made me hungry." she said.

- "Well then we need to be off." Patrick said as he guided the car to her apt.

They arrived at the apt and Patrick unloaded the tree as Lisbon rushed in with her bags of decoration. She could not wait until the tree is set up. Patrick maneuvered the tree precisely where she wanted. She dug in the bags and found the tree stand and with careful movements. Patrick was able to lift the tree into position. Pulling away they both stood hand in hand looking at what they accomplished.

The Caterer appeared and Patrick paid the man then brought two steaming plates of Christmas Dinner. They ate in silence once finished Patrick looked at her.

- "I'll have to take my leave now so you can get ready." He said standing.

- "Get ready for what?" She asked.

- "Well that is a surprise. You would not want me to spoil your surprise do you Lisbon?" He asked earnestly.

- "Well no I suppose not…So when will you return?" She asked.

- "Soon Lisbon soon" he said as he left.

Lisbon was unable to hide the disappointment in her eyes as she saw him leave. She really had enjoyed her day with him. She certainly did not want it to stop now. She knew he would come back because he had told her he would spend more time with her. She decided to spend the time decorating the tree. She started popping popcorn for the popcorn strings that she would place on the tree when she was little. This should occupy her time until he returned. She thought. The smell of the pine was intoxicating while she waited for his return.

Jane felt her disappointment and he felt happy. Not that he liked to see her sad. No, it meant that she liked that day as much as he did. She did not want it to end. He too did not want and would not do. He just had something important to do. It was something he needed to continue his plan. It was a surprise and he did not want her to know before everything was set.

**- oooo -**

Jane had just arrived at the motel and went to his room. He had had this flash of his Daughter while in the tree lot. She had been there for him. She had not said a word about it and he had been grateful. He would have to tell her what he remembered.

Now, he was here back at his motel room alone again. He wanted only one thing, go back there. They were just friends, they would spend Christmas Eve together as such but he suddenly wanted more. When he had made the decision to celebrate Christmas with her, it had been to cheer her up, to make sure she would not be alone. He found himself not wanting to be left alone either.

He did not know what happened to him. Why did he feel all of this? He had live alone for ten years. He had never considered moving on until today. After the day he had spent with Lisbon, he found himself wanting more. But he could not, he had no right. He thought for a moment to cancel and not go back to her. Lisbon would have been too disappointed. He would not do that to her ever. He just hoped that these strange feelings would eventually disappear quickly.

He decided to go to work. He still had a lot to do and so little time. He took the laptop he had bought some time ago without knowing if he would ever use one. He began his research with enthusiasm. He hoped to find what he needed. He had not too much trouble and he noted the information. He quickly calculated the time at which they had to leave as to not being late and smiled. It was perfect. Lisbon would certainly ask him questions. And she soon would have her answers and he hoped that she would like it.

He must now prepare his gift and for that he had to make some calls. It would not be easy especially in such a short time. He wanted this time with her to be perfect. He wanted Lisbon to have a wonderful Christmas and especially hope that all would go well. So he pulled out his cell-phone and called the first person to whom he explained the situation. The caller knew the situation and promised to do his best.

When Jane hung up and saw the time, he stopped everything he was doing to go take a shower. He wanted to look good for her. That too was new. He had never wanted to please anyone. It was hard for him to recognize himself in what he had done over the past few hours. He could not be bothered at the moment. He would think about it later. Now, he had to act quickly if he did not want to worry Lisbon.

He got into his car and drove to Lisbon's apartment. He checked his watch and blew with relief, he was on time. He checked his outfit for the last time in the rearview mirror. Being satisfied, he went up to the door. He knocked softly and the door opened in the moment. When he saw Lisbon, he was left more speechless than this morning.

- "Hi Jane," she said letting him come in. "Wait… Look up!"

He took a step and looked up and saw the sprig of Mistletoe hanging above the door.

- "Well are you not going to do anything?" She asked.

He took her in his arms and planted a long slow kiss on her lips. Then she smiled.

- "That was some kiss, you want to do that again? She asked.

He shrugged and did it again this time even slower.

- "Well ...?" He asked.

Lisbon had her eyes closed then opened them.

- "I think I liked the second one better…Why don't you come in from the cold, Jane." She said.

- "Thank you Lisbon" Jane said.

She smiled then closed the door and followed him into the apartment. Jane looked at her from head to toes. He admired the woman who stood before him. She wore a beautiful green dress arriving just above her knees. Her hair was tied up into a bun on her head but a few curly strands escaped from it.

He also looked good in his beautiful black tuxedo. He had disciplined his hair a bit but some of it fell on his forehead, making him even more attractive than usual. She stared for at him a moment, he was under her spell and she smiled. The effect was successful.

- "This is for me?" She asked pointing to the bottle in his hand.

- "Uh ... actually it's for both of us" he corrected.

- "Yes, of course for both of us" She replied. "And what about this?"

Jane looked at the box he had in his hands and handed it to her. Lisbon took it, raising an eyebrow before opening the box. She gasped. Inside the box was the necklace and earrings he had given her years earlier and she had given him back. She looked at him and slowly walked to him to give him another kiss on lips. Jane put a hand on her back bringing her a little closer to him. She finally pulled away. Jane put the bottle on the table beside him. He took the box from her hands and pulled the necklace out to put it on her. Lisbon turned around and let him do it. She touched the pendant with her trembling hand so touched by this gesture of intimacy.

- "I'll let you put on the earrings," he whispered in her ear.

Lisbon shuddered when feeling his hot breath on her neck. She turned and faced him.

- "Thank you, Patrick" she whispered.

- "Your welcome, Teresa" he said back.

She took the bottle to store it in the kitchen. She brought him a cup of tea that she had prepared waiting for his arrival. He graciously took it then found their place on the couch. It had become a habit since this morning and they seemed to enjoy it. They fell silent for a moment until Jane spoke.

- "We have to leave now" he said.

- "Where to…?" She asked knowing he would not tell her but she had to ask anyway.

- "Well, I think you want to go to Midnight Mass and if we want to be on time. We need to leave now." He said.

- "You want to go to Midnight Mass?" She wondered.

- "Yes with you it is your tradition is it not?" He answered.

- "Yes it is but…" Lisbon said but was cutoff.

- "I want to make you happy and if for that I have to go to church, then I will." He said.

- "That is fine Patrick but that is in 4 hours Midnight Mass starts at Midnight." She explained.

- "Good we still need to leave now." He said rising.

- "Where are we going…?" She asked again knowing he would not tell her.

- "Lisbon it is a surprise." He said as he helped her with her coat while standing under the mistletoe he had to kiss her again.

She was beginning to like being kissed by Patrick Jane.

They entered the car and soon they were driving up to a theater. It was a Christmas Eve showing of the Play the Nutcracker. It had been sold out for months in advance. She was impressed when he opened her door and gave the valet the keys.

- "Patrick you arranged all this for me?" Lisbon wondered.

- "Why not you…?" He asked. "Let's go in they are starting already" He said.

They entered and grabbed a glass of champagne. They stood looking at all the other beautiful people. Lisbon for this night felt just as beautiful. Soon the lights were dimming and Patrick led her to the box seats off the balcony.

The play was wonderful. She loved going to this play as a child. She would dream afterward that she was dancing with the doll. Soon the play had ended.

- "Thank you Patrick for such a wonderful Christmas Eve…" She said kissing him.

- "We need to hurry to make it on time for the Midnight Mass." He said taking her hand.

Then, they went back to the car and Jane, as before, drove them to the destination. Lisbon did not know where he wanted to go, but she knew she would love it, as she had love everything with him so far.

**TBC ...**

**A/N2:**** I also wanted to thanks all the followers; **_trudes193, sheholmes, n'ka'k, Vadergirl2006, Sisterspy, Myevildog04, MissDonnie, Lola Lisbon _**and **_Cloudy Glass._

**I would really like to know what all of you think of chapter 2. I know that my English is not very good and that they are better stories than mine. But please, if I know that you really like my story, let me know. That is not easy for me to translate, it takes a lot of time.**

**I will try to update chapter 3 faster.**

**Thanks for reading.**

_Sweety _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: hi guys. Here's chapter 3. Thank you all for all the reviews. And a very big thanks to my beta **_phnxgrl _**for her help.**

* * *

_It is Christmas and, as always Jane does nothing, unlike his colleagues. But something will happen that will change his mind. Throughout the story, you will be transported through the memories of our heroes on happier periods of their lives._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

They were driving for about thirty minutes and neither had spoken. Lisbon was still thinking about her day. She had fun with Jane, more that she had thought possible. And then, he had accompanied her to the theater. She had loved that play as a child and had loved it even more now. It was all because of Jane. He had kissed her on the lips. It was a real kiss that she had dreamt about for so long. The warmth and softness of his lips against her skin made her want him to kiss her again and again. Now looking out the window she just wondered where Jane was going?

He had taken the freeway out of the city. She gave him a curious glance. He watched the road being careful not to exceed the speed limit. Jane for once had listened to her. He knew that she did not like when he drove too fast.

Lisbon had to admit that since he had asked her to spend the day with him, she had had no reason to regret it. He had been charming, attentive and pleasant. He had not said or done anything embarrassing. She regretted that the day would end soon. Though, all good things come to an end and she knew it. She had spent the most wonderful day with Jane. Now she has the chance to enjoy the rest of the night. She did not know when she would have this chance to enjoy a day with him again.

Lisbon could not stand the silence any longer, so she switched the radio on. She found immediately Christmas carols. She moved to change the station. Jane's hand rested on top hers to prevent her. She looked up at him to see him smiling. So she decided to do nothing. She comfortably reclined in the seat and let the music lulled her. It reminded her of a Christmas with her family. She forced herself not to sink into the memories. She wanted to think about her time with Jane and not her past.

She listened to the music while watching the landscape that paraded through the streetlights along the road. Gradually, she saw snow on the side of the road and her face lit up. Snow! She had not seen it for so long. Suddenly it was as if she had really gone to Chicago. She felt like she was home. She saw on the corner of her eye Jane smiling. She too did smile. She loved the snow, even though it was cold. She wanted so much to stop and touch it. But she could not be late. So their stopping was out of the question. Anyway, she suspected there would also be snow where they were going.

Lisbon therefore took advantage of the landscape, music and Jane. Finally, the fact of not being with her family did not hurt so badly. Even though, her plans were ruined she had a good time anyway. She still wanted to know where they where going. She rarely liked surprises. So she turned slightly in her seat to look at Jane's profile. His eyes never left the road not even to acknowledge her new position. Though, Lisbon surmised he saw but he had not commented.

- "Where are we going, Jane?" She asked.

- "Patrick" he corrected her.

- "Where are we going, Patrick?" She replied with a small smile.

- "I have told you, it's a surprise, Teresa" he replied simply.

- "Patrick you know I'm not comfortable with surprises" she whispered.

He turned his head to wink at her then resumed looking at the road. This had the immediate effect of her blushing. She cursed at him to make her blush all the time. She was helpless, it just happened. It was worse since he has been so nice to her. Whatever was going on between them she determined tonight she was no longer agent Lisbon. She was just Teresa who was sensitive to the charm of her consultant and friend. The constant blushing was ample enough proof of that. She had to be honest with herself. She hoped tonight would help to change their relationship, if it was possible.

Lisbon knew that Jane was not ready to go forward. He might never would, perhaps. However, he would remain her friend. She vowed she would always be there for him. Though, her feelings for this man were strong, she felt perfectly able to ignore them, especially if it allowed her to have him by her side. His presence was much more important to her than her love for him. That she realized was also love. She would be silent if it would allow the other to be happy.

Arriving at this new mindset, Lisbon decided to stop asking any more questions. She became more patient until they arrived. She hoped it would not be too much longer. Sitting long hours in a car was not how she wanted to finish her evening. Patrick had told her she would like her surprise then she would not doubt him. He knew her better than anyone, even herself.

After a moment her concentration lapsed despite her greater willingness and her desire to stay with him in the present. Her memories flowed into her mind and she was carried in the past.

**-oo-**

_The snow had fallen overnight and in the morning, everything was white outside. Teresa went down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and her hair disheveled. She sat down at the kitchen table where her Father and Mother already were. They kissed her then Suzanne placed a bowl in front of her. Teresa began to eat her cereal in silence while letting her eyes roam the room to finish on the window. Her face lit up and she jumped up to come stand in front of the window while putting her little hands on the glass._

_- "It's snowing" she said excitedly._

_- "Yes sweetheart, it snowed last night" confirmed her Father._

_- "May I please go outside?" She asked as she turned her head toward her parents._

_- "Later Teresa…You need to finish your breakfast first" said her Mother._

_And for once, Teresa did not protest. She knew that later they would all go out to play in the snow for hours. They did it every year. Any time there was enough snow to have fun. Snowball battles, building snowmen and drawings in the snow those were some her favorite outside activities. That's what they would do altogether once everyone had finish breakfast._

_So Teresa quickly swallowed her cereal and once done, she ran up the stairs to go get ready. Her brothers would soon get up, but she did not want to wait. She wanted to have a little fun before her Mother would come with Daniel. He was so small. She knew she had to be very careful. She loved her Brother. She also liked to have fun. She could not do as she liked with the baby around._

_She came back down less than ten minutes later. Before her parents could stop her, she had opened the door and was out. Suzanne and Peter tried not to laugh openly, their daughter was special. They loved her as she was. Of course, just like his wife, Peter would have liked his daughter to like a little more dresses and dolls. Teresa was so adorable with that little smile. It was so like Suzanne's. Teresa's black hair flew in the wind as she ran toward the snow._

_He would not change her for the world. His daughter was perfect in his eyes. He sometimes felt they have four sons, as his daughter was a tomboy. She was the one to fight at school to defend the smaller or her brothers. She always thought of the others before herself. The only exception was when the snow was in the equation. At that moment, only she mattered which was a healthy way of looking at life._

_A few minutes later, Tommy came down stairs with sleepy eyes. He was followed by James who was standing at the railing. Peter rose from his chair to snatch the little boy under his arms then carry him to the kitchen table. Suzanne went looking for the youngest that was still asleep. She soon returned with Daniel, whose face was hidden by her neck. Peter kissed his wife on the lips. He turned to see his little Teresa with her face pressed to the glass and smiling with all her teeth showing._

_Teresa moved away from the window to return playing in the snow. She was soaking wet and the cold had invaded her body. She did not care. She amused herself waiting for the others to join her._

**-oo-**

Teresa jumped when she felt a hand on her and opened her eyes to see Jane put a cover over her body. He smiled softly before returning his eyes to the road. She said nothing then closed her eyes again, letting herself fall asleep. She did not know how long she slept or when they would arrive. At the moment, she did not care. She felt good and not out of place. Sleeping while Jane was driving reminded her of that time many years ago. She also recalled that he had asked her to prove if she had trusted him.

What she had not told him that day, was that she already trusted him. She had not felt it was right to tell him yet. Though, she did not say it. He always knew she trusted him. He always knew everything about her without her having to say anything. Sometimes she would get annoyed by it. Though, mostly she loved it. She could not explain this. However, it pleased her to know that a man was interested enough in her to know her so well.

A few minutes later, the woman felt the car slow down, turn and stop completely. She sat up to see that they were in a church parking lot. She was about to exit when Jane's hand rested on her arm. She knew what he wanted to do. So she did not move until he opened the door for her. He held out his hand which she took with a smile then rose.

The cold struck her exposed legs. She shivered while tightening her jacket around her. Patrick raised a finger to let her know to wait. He sought something in the back of the car. He laid something thicker, longer and much warmer over her jacket. Teresa thanked him with a smile then he placed his hand on the small of her back to tell her they could go. She responded by wrapped her arm around his. He looked surprised then replied with a smile and said nothing.

The couple went to the entrance of the church in silence. Lisbon let her eyes look around until she found the name of the church in front of her. She stopped abruptly then looked up at Patrick who smiled shyly. It was the Church St. Teresa. She felt tears sting her eyes.

- "Hey Teresa" he put his fingers under her chin to meet her face.

She turned to gaze at him with her eyes glistening in the small amount of light spilling into the darkness.

- "Teresa…Are you okay?" He worriedly asked.

- "Yes" she replied as she wiped her eyes then looked up at him. "Thank you, Patrick for asking."

- "You're welcome, my Love" he replied.

She stood on her tiptoes then kissed him tenderly on the lips in thanks. She lingered a bit with her eyes closed before walking away. They resumed their march. They entered the church where there were already many people. They finally found a place on a bench in the rear of the Church. Patrick put an arm around Lisbon's shoulders then she snuggled to him. She was so close that she was almost on his lap.

- "Sorry" she apologized.

- "No harm, Teresa…It was quite nice." he reassured her.

She sat as comfortably as possible under these conditions. Once all were installed, the priest took his place and began the service.

**- oooo -**

Patrick had not listened to what the priest was saying. He could not concentrate. There were so many people packed in the church. They crowded upon each other. On one side, there was a man of medium build who was pressed against him without even bothering to apologize. On the other side was Teresa who was very close to his side.

She was very attentive to what the priest said. He noticed that in one hand she held tightly her mother's cross. Her other hand was on her knees. She suddenly grasped his hand and intertwined their fingers. He was surprised and did not comment. He squeezed her hand then he felt her lay her head on his shoulder. He therefore pulled her a little more against him. He enjoyed the warmth of her body against his. All this was so new to him. Going to church though, he did not believe in God. Most of all, he enjoyed the feeling of a female body against his. She was a woman who was not his wife. What surprised him most was that he did not feel guilty about feeling good and he wanted more. The only thing he felt was well being.

He felt Teresa stand up and he did the same without even knowing why. He then heard everybody sing. He did not attempt to do so. He just listen Teresa's soft voice. She had not let go of his hand when they stood and thus she had his arm around her shoulder. And once again, she let her head fall on his shoulder.

Patrick looked down at her face. She smiled while singing with bright eyes. She felt good, at ease, he could tell. He also felt very peaceful. He would have stayed that way for hours. Though, it ended too soon for him. Soon the church began to empty. They followed the others ending up at the door where the priest greeted his parishioners. When their turn came, Teresa did not hesitate to go shake his hand.

- "Good evening Father" she greeted.

- "Good evening, my child," he greeted in return. "You are new here, isn't it?"

- "We had only come for the Mass, Father. We must return to Sacramento this night." she explained.

- "Sacramento…?" The man was astonished. "It is not a little dangerous with all this snow? You should maybe stay in town."

- "There is no need. Besides a good meal is waiting for us at home" smiled Teresa.

Theresa looked up to Patrick. He smiled back. He was much happier than he had been for a long time.

- "Then I wish you a safe journey and a very merry Christmas" told the priest.

He withdrew to attend to his fellow parishioners. That done they headed to the car. The snow was beginning to fall harder than before and the cold was also more intense. They got into the car. Patrick saw Teresa shivering despite the extra coverage he had given her. He waited a bit before starting and driving back to Sacramento. Unfortunately, the road was bad, the snow was falling more and more strong and it was visibility getting worse.

Patrick wondered for a moment if his idea had been good. Coming to South Lake Tahoe this time of year was really stupid. He should have had to look at the weather report before coming. He cast a glance at Teresa to see if she was more tired than before but she stared at the road as much as him. He could not see much. The headlights were not a great help in this white out condition. The wheels slipped a little, but he kept control.

- "Maybe we should stop Patrick" proposed Teresa.

- "I thought you wanted to go home because a hot meal was waiting for us." Patrick pointed out.

- "Patrick Please stop. There is no point in us having an accident" she argued. "We should stay until the snow subsides."

- "That is a good idea" he agreed.

While he was looking for a place to turn around, he saw headlights coming quickly in front of him on the same path as him. He honked hoping to convey to the other that he was on the wrong side. That did not seem to work as the car continued to move toward them.

- "Hang on, Teresa" he said.

He jerked the wheel. The car skidded then fell off the side of the road. There was a collision. He bumped his head against the door frame then the air bags deployed and everything went black.

**- oooo -**

Teresa opened her eyes slowly with her head a little sore. She slowly sat up on the seat as the memories came back. The oncoming car, Jane honked to make it move. Then the car skidded to the side of the road and finally the collision. She slowly turned her head towards her companion to see him slumped to the side with the air bag deflated. She looked at him. He was definitely unconscious. She felt her heart speed up in her chest and fear rising in her.

She released her belt and leaned toward him. She put her fingers on his neck and breathed with relief when she felt a strong heart beat. He was alive just unconscious. She pulled him back gently and his face appeared. He did not seem hurt and she felt relieved again. She ran a hand over his cheek, trying to wake him up then he opened his eyes.

- "Are you okay Patrick?" She asked him worriedly.

- "Yes, I guess" he replied. "And you, Teresa are you unhurt?"

- "Well, nothing broken" she reassured him.

Patrick stretched and winced a little. He felt a little sore in the neck. It was not enough to prevent him from moving. He tried to start the car by turning the key but nothing happened. He tried again, and still there was nothing. He turned to Teresa fearing she would shout at him or tell him how bad his idea was. He was pleasantly surprised that

she put a hand on his cheek then smiled at him.

- "I think we should return to the city" she suggested as she got out her cell phone.

- "Teresa ... I'm really sorry, I did not mean ..." He apologized.

- "It is not your fault Patrick" She said looking for bars. "Does your cell have anything?"

Patrick forgot about his cell and looked in his pocket. It was missing.

- "Teresa I can not find it. It must have slipped out of my coat during the accident." Patrick said.

- "Ok Patrick. I have a flashlight function since I can not reach anyone it does not matter if I conserve battery life." Teresa said.

- "Yes I see it" Patrick said as the light beam swept over it.

Patrick reached down and found it was still working. There were bars too. He quickly called the sheriff dept and told them their location and to send a tow truck. The Sheriff dispatcher took the information down then said it could take awhile.

- "Do not for any reason leave your vehicle. It will be the best shelter in this storm." The dispatcher warned.

- "Ok I got it" Patrick said and then relayed the information to Teresa who was trying to leave.

He placed his hand on hers and prevented her from opening the door.

- "The dispatcher said not to leave the car." Patrick said. "We need to snuggle up for warmth. The heater will not keep us warm since the engine will not start."

Teresa let loose the door handle then moved closer to Patrick who removed his coat. He snuggled against Teresa then pulled her legs under her and draped the blanket and coat over them as the storm howled around them.

They both were awoken by a tapping on the door and emergency lights flashing through the snow.

They exited the car. He grabbed the blanket and laid it on her shoulders to warm her and she thanked him. They then started walking toward the welcomed sight, the tow truck. They walked with difficult because of the depth of the snow. Lisbon refrained from chattering teeth, but it was hard. Her shoes were not designed to walk by this weather, she felt almost her feet and fingers were frozen. She felt Jane put an arm around her shoulders and move her closer to him. She let him do it, she was so cold. And on the other hand, it felt good to be in his arms.

- "Merry Christmas Folks just hop in the cab and get warm. I should get your vehicle out of the ditch and on the bed soon. Then we can get you folks to the motel." The tow truck driver said.

- "Thank you very much Sir Merry Christmas to you too." Patrick said as he helped Teresa into the warm cab.

Patrick felt guilty. He had wanted to offer Teresa a wonderful Christmas. It was to be an evening that would make her forget how difficult it was for her not to be with her family. Everything had gone well until now. They had a great day. They had decorated the tree together as if they were a couple. They had enjoyed being just friends spending time together outside of work.

He even provided a gift he knew would please her. He felt guilty to have come so far for Midnight Mass. Though, he would never regret seeing the expression on her face when she recognized the name of the Church or that she had moved against him and laid her head against his shoulder.

He felt Teresa tremble sitting very close to the heating vent. The tow truck driver took them to a building.

A little old lady appeared at the door. The tow truck driver left since there were many more stranded motorists in this storm.

- "Oh my poor children, you are completely frozen" she said letting them entered.

She disappeared and came back with a blanket she laid on Jane's shoulders.

- "Thank you ma'am," he thanked passing some coverage around Lisbon.

- "You need to warm up," she said. "Come here, I'll go make you hot drinks."

- "Thank you so much" Lisbon said.

The woman went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with two cups she handed them. They took them and drank slowly, enjoying the warmth of the tea, even Lisbon.

-" You look like you are in need of a good night sleep," she said.

-" Yes and I wondered if you could tell us where to find a hotel?" Lisbon asked.

-" You don't need to go to a hotel. Besides at this time of night you could not find one not full. I suppose that is why my Grandson Timmy brought you here. You may stay here. I have a guest room you could use" she offered them.

-" That is very nice of you," Jane said. "We cannot accept. It is Christmas and you certainly have your family to attend."

-" Oh no, they are grown up now and too busy with their lives, Besides, my Grandson Timmy is my only family around here. He is out doing what he likes to do." smiled the Lady. "You and your wife can stay."

- "What is that?" Lisbon asked.

- "Oh he loves to help people. When he is not working on the tow truck he is distributing Christmas dinners for the elderly. Timmy is a good boy." She said.

- "That he is" Patrick said accepting another cup of hot tea.

Teresa felt she needed to correct the older lady's assumption.

- "We… We are not together," Lisbon said, blushing a little at that idea. "We are just colleagues enjoying Christmas together."

- "Oh. Well, I'm sorry kids, but I have only one room" she apologized.

- "You can take the room Teresa, I could sleep on the couch" Jane suggested.

He was not sure if she would be okay sharing a room with him.

- "That is needless, Patrick. We can share the room" Lisbon said.

- "You will be more comfortable without me bugging you all night." Patrick warned.

- "Patrick, I think it's stupid. We are adults. We can share a room if only for tonight." she retorted.

The woman watched them bicker with a small smile on her face. They had feelings for each others, she could bet. During her life she had seen many people love in without daring to say. It was so sad, but what could she do? Those two had feelings for each other, but something prevented them from going any further. She wanted to know what that was.

After a while they stopped bickering and they smiled. Apparently, they seem to have found a solution and from the smile on the woman's face she had won. The smile on the man's face showed that he had to be a good loser, or he was simply a winner. She leaned over to the second possibility.

- "We will gladly take the room" assured Lisbon.

- "That's good" she said. "Please would you follow me?"

She was about to go in the hallways when she realized they had no luggage.

- "No problem, Timmy must have taken your vehicle to the garage in town. I will bring you both some dry clothes" she said seeing their clothes all wet.

Lisbon let her eyes fall on her dress which all wet because of their walk in the snow. She could throw her shoes away, since they were ruined. She ran a hand through hair that had slipped into her neck. She felt that she was no longer as pretty as she had been earlier in the evening. Patrick would have to agree she looked like a drowned rat. Though, watching him she kept a smile on her face. He too was no longer as well-dressed. He still was most charming. She thought the rumpled look made him look really sexy. Though, she would not tell him.

They followed the woman who climbed a staircase, traversed a corridor and opened a door. She stepped aside to let them in and Lisbon stepped into the room. It was simple, neither too large nor small. There was a large bed in the center of the room, a bedside table on each side and a dresser next to a door leading to the bathroom. To her delight, there was a small Christmas tree in a corner of the room and lit candles on a small shelf lying under a large mirror.

Jane walked behind her. He too was enchanted by the charm of the room. He also noticed a couch in a corner of the room then smiled. He dropped the blanket he had on his shoulders on the bed and walked around the room. It was very pretty and he seemed satisfied. He turned to the old woman, but she stopped him with a hand, as if she knew what he would say.

- "Do not thank me" she said. "I'll be back in a moment with those dry clothes I promised."

She walked away then stopped. Patrick looked at the older woman.

- "I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Veronica." She said as she turned to leave once again.

-"I'm Patrick and this is Teresa." Patrick said.

- "I'm so pleased to meet you both but now I must get you out of those wet things." She said hurrying away.

She departed leaving the two friends alone. Teresa leaned against the edge of the bed. She was still in those wet clothes. She did not want to get the bedding wet. She exited the room to the bathroom. Patrick followed. Her hands were still shaking and she felt Jane's hands on hers. He brushed hers away to remove her shoes. She sat on the edge of the big bath tub then let him do it. She blushed a little at the same time by now she was used to it. He pulled a shoe then the other. He began massaging her feet to warm them up. He went along her ankle but stopped before going too far.

He got up and took off his own soggy shoes then removed his socks too. His feet were bright red. Teresa giggled then made room for him to perch on tub too. She ran some warm water in the tub then they both soaked their feet in the warm water.

- "Some Christmas…eh Teresa…?" Patrick said wrapping his arm around her to steady so she would not fall in the tub.

- "Well I've had better though you did promise me a grand adventure." Teresa said as she swirled her feet in the warm water. She was not feeling as chilled with Patrick holding her like she wanted and her feet warming too.

They found a towel then dried off their feet. A knock at the door was heard. They both left the bathroom. Teresa opened the door to find Veronica with an armful of clothes, linen bathroom and shoes.

- "I found this in my daughter's closet" she said placing the women's clothes on the bed. "They may be a little big. Since, you're thinner than my Lydia. I think it will do until you can go home."

- "Thank you Veronica" Lisbon said.

She now turned to Jane.

- "…And these come from my son Edward. I hope it will fit. Though I doubt you could fit into any of Timmy's things."

- "Thank you Veronica, I think it will be just perfect" thanked Patrick.

- "Well, I wanted to say that breakfast will be served in a little over an hour if you're hungry."

- "Oh no, we would not want to impose" objected Teresa.

- "Maybe not for Breakfast you both look tired. However, it's Christmas" she smiled. "I'm having a few friends over later for Christmas Dinner. You will not be a hindrance, quite the contrary. You will be our guests for Christmas."

- "In that case…How can we refuse? However, we need to get some sleep as you suggested." Patrick said.

- "OK I will leave you now." Veronica said leaving with the door closing behind her.

Patrick looked at the still shivering Teresa.

- "I'll let you have the bathroom first," he said. "You really need it."

- "Are you saying that I'm dirty and I smell?" she asked with a smirk.

- "No, but you are more cold and less covered than me. Go and warm up." He responded.

Lisbon took some clothes, towels, soap and shampoo and went to the bathroom. She put it all on a small table and began to remove her clothes. She felt a little uncomfortable with the idea to get naked while on the other side of the door was Patrick. She knew he would not try anything. Certainly not tonight, she was still a bit uncertain.

She went into the shower and let the hot water run over her body, gently warming her up. She washed fast. She knew Patrick was also needed to warm up. He was still wearing wet clothes and she did not want him sick. She left the shower and took the clothes then got dressed. She immediately felt better. They were great and quite comfortable. She ran a brush through her hair but decided not to dry it.

When she left the bathroom, she found Patrick staring out the window. She slowly approached him. She wanted to place her arm around his waist. However, she could not do that, at least not yet. Instead, she placed her hand on his arm to get his attention. He faced her and smiled tenderly.

- "The bathroom is now free" she said.

- "Thanks, Teresa I'll be going right now." Patrick said as he took clothes and locked himself in the bathroom.

Once both showered and dried they quickly fell asleep. A few hours later Patrick awoke to hear a number of voices filtering up. He nudged Teresa who was adorably snoring.

- "Teresa, it sounds like they are having a party let's go join them." Patrick said.

Teresa agreed then left to the bathroom and got dressed in the other clothes Veronica had brought. Patrick dressed quickly and waited for Teresa's grand entrance.

- "Teresa I'm decent" Patrick said after knocking on the door.

Teresa unlocked the door and stepped out. Patrick's eyes went wide.

- "So Patrick, how do I look?" Teresa asked wearing a red and green dress.

- "Very festive, Teresa…" Patrick slowly said. "Let's head down stairs."

Patrick held out his arm and Teresa wrap her hand around it and they left the room together.

**- oooo -**

They had just arrived in the living room and Veronica came to greet them with a big smile. She hugged them both and led them to the couch. There were few other people already there. It was like Veronica had said. There were two couples and her husband.

They introduced themselves and sat down enjoying the conversations.

- "Hi, I'm Laura and this is my husband Nathan" she said. "So where are you from?"

- "We are both from Sacramento" Lisbon said.

- "And why have you come so far?" Laura asked.

- "I wanted to bring Teresa in a specific church" Patrick explained. "It was the St. Teresa Church in South Lake Tahoe."

- "How cute" Laura smiled. "Why spend the night here?"

- "We had an accident returning to Sacramento. Our vehicle was run off the road. Timmy Veronica's Grandson dropped us off here." Lisbon answered this time.

- "Is everything alright?" Inquired Nathan.

- "Yes we were shaken up. Though, luckily there was nothing more than that. Timmy said there would be no motels available when we got in at 3AM so he brought us here."

- "Timmy is such a good boy" Laura said. "He looks out for everyone in this town."

- "Speaking about Timmy. Veronica will he be here soon?" Nathan asked their hostess.

- "Yes Nathan he said he would drop by later but with this storm one could never tell." She said.

They talked a little before Veronica invited everyone to eat. The meal was simple but tasty. They listened to Veronica's friends who talked about their lives, their children and grand-children. Teresa felt so good in this atmosphere of joy and good humor. She looked at Patrick who spoke with Nathan. She did not try to enter the conversation.

They spent all an excellent evening and Lisbon did not regret a moment in having this accident. Though, she might have to pay for the repairs. However, it was a CBI issued vehicle. The insurance should take care of it. That brought to mind all the paperwork she would have to fill out. She shook that shadow out of her mind. Right now, she wanted to enjoy the moment. She felt as if she was with her family again.

When dessert time came, the brunette offered to help clear the table and Veronica agreed. Once in the kitchen, Veronica's second friend, Celeste approached her to help clean the dishes and put them in the sink to dry. Teresa could see that she wanted to ask her something but she did not dare. She finally asked her question.

- "How long have you been together?" She asked.

- "Oh we ... we are not together, Celeste" Teresa said trying to concentrate on washing the remaining dishes.

- "Teresa…You have feelings for him. There is no denying that" Veronica said smiling as she entered the conversation being held in the kitchen.

Teresa was at a loss for words. She really did not know what to say to these older women. She was perplexed too. Why would these women she did not know be asking such questions of her? More importantly how could they know she had such feelings? Was she that easy to read? So in that case, why had Patrick never seen anything? Or maybe he knew but would not tell her. Patrick knew everything. If these women knew it was certain he did too. She wondered was it because he was not ready to move on or something else holding him back? Was she not giving him the right signals?

Veronica walked slowly and placed a hand on her arm. Teresa looked up then saw her smile. This woman reminded her of her mother. She knew that she did not want to answer those questions so said nothing and handed her a tray of cutlery to put on the table. She was grateful and smiled at her.

The rest of the meal went as well as the start. It was between discussion and laughter. It was one of the nicest Christmases she had spent for long time. If the happy expression of Jane meant anything, it must be the same for him. He spoke openly with everyone. He laughed and amused them all. Teresa relaxed a little then began to discuss with the others.

When they had finished dessert and drank coffee or tea in the case of Jane, the two couples apologized to adjourn to their room. Only Veronica, her husband Duncan, Jane and Lisbon remained. They were in front of a warm fireplace. Jane spoke with Duncan and Teresa rose to go to the kitchen finish tidying up. Veronica followed her and the brunette knew that this time she would not escape the discussion that would follow.

- "What are you afraid of Teresa?" inquired the old woman.

- "What are you talking about Veronica?" she asked trying to dodge the question.

- "I am talking about you and Patrick. I can see that you have feelings for this man. So why in heavens name would you not tell him?" Veronica pointed out.

- "I ... I can not, Veronica" she confessed.

- "Why not Teresa…? It is not that complicated. You however seem to make it so much more than it is." Veronica stated.

- "It's complicated. Patrick's ... He's my colleague and friend for almost ten years, I would say he is my best friend." Teresa said.

- "That sounds like a good base for a good relationship. Tell me again, how is this complicated?" Veronica asked.

Teresa immediately moved away from Veronica. The other woman did not insist which made Teresa grateful. She felt that it was a sensitive subject. So she chose to change it. The two women instead talked of Christmas and their different recollections of their respective Christmases. Teresa told her how her brother Tommy and she had got into the habit of getting up in the middle of the night to try to catch Santa Claus. How she was disappointed to learn that he did not exist. Veronica laughed, Teresa followed and they calmed down when Patrick entered the kitchen.

- "It's getting late Teresa, we should go to bed" he suggested.

- "Good idea, we have to get up early to go home tomorrow," she agreed.

- "I agree with you. But I have something I need to ask Veronica. I will follow later" He said after Teresa had departed and graciously thanked them for the company on Christmas.

- "Very well, Patrick she is gone. What do you need to ask?" Veronica wondered.

Patrick made sure that Teresa was far enough away before turning to the woman who glanced at her husband. He nodded.

- "I wanted to know if you would let me use your internet connection during the day" he began.

- "Is there any particular reason?" She asked.

- "I had a surprise for Teresa, organizing a video conference with her brothers, as they are not able to spend Christmas together."

- "It's really nice of you," said the woman.

- "Normally, I had to see them in the day as they do not have much free time. But as we'll be stuck here until the car is repaired, I'm afraid she would miss it…"

- "No problem," she reassured him. "I want something in return. I need you to do favor for me."

- "What do I need to do?" Patrick asked.

- "I'd like you to explain why you can not talk to Teresa about your feelings toward her." Veronica asked.

Patrick heard the words and had realized that Veronica knew he had feelings toward Teresa. Though, to be fair…he had just realized it himself. However, the idea of revealing them to her was a bit premature? It was perhaps a little too soon. He still to think if he was ready to take this step forward. He cared too much about Lisbon for that. What if he spoke to her now, they got together and things went wrong because he

was not really ready? No, he could not take that risk.

- "Life is short young man" Veronica replied waiting for Patrick's reply. "Do not waste it."

She exited the kitchen to go talk some more to her husband. That left him to leave the kitchen and join Teresa in the room.

**- oooo -**

Patrick was in the hallway next to the room door in which Teresa waited. He hesitated to enter. He did not dare to face his friend. He had the impression that Veronica had certainly talked to her earlier. He did not want this discussion. Though, he could not spend the night in the drafty corridor. He knocked on the door then waited a bit to make sure that Teresa was decent and he entered.

He found her sitting up in bed with a book in hand. She was reading, or at least that is what she wanted to make him believe. Though he knew it was just a prop. She had been waiting for him to return before bedtime. He took a pair of pajamas in the pile of clothes and went to change in the bathroom. Returning, he took a blanket then went to the couch. Teresa watched him before she placed the book on the bed side table.

- "Patrick, you can come in the bed" she said. "We have already proven it earlier that I do not bite."

- "True Teresa but I was exhausted for that to happen. I'm not right now. I would keep you awake. Besides, I'm used to sleep on a couch" he smiled at her.

- "Do not be a child. The bed is big enough for both of us. You will not awake me." she said.

He hesitated before getting up off the couch and come near the bed. He hesitated, and when she lifted the blanket, he slipped inside. He lay on his back, keeping silent. Lisbon finally lay also on her back staring at the ceiling. They both gazed at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. They dare not move or even look at each other. Finally, Teresa tired of staring at the blank ceiling turned to the side and looked at him.

She felt again the urge to touch him, but she refrained herself. She never thought that one day she would share the same bed twice with him. She would spend the night with him only in her dreams. In her dreams it was not how she saw her spend the night with him. How could she get to sleep? She doubted she could.

Jane turned to face her and smiled. He had thought he would feel embarrassed to find himself in bed with her. This was totally not true. He felt very good lying next to her. He had not shared a woman's bed for a long time, if he had forgotten his experience in Las Vegas. He thought of what Veronica had said. Should he speak to her then confessed what he felt for her? No, not now was the little voice yelling in his head. He knew before he did that. He had to understand what his real feeling for this woman was. She was everything to him. He would not take the risk of destroying their friendship.

Teresa stared at him wondering what he was thinking. She could see that he had questions. She did not want to do something that scared him. She disliked seeing him this way. She felt helpless and unable to do anything to help him. After all he had done for her today. She wanted desperately to help him. So she did the only thing she felt able to. She approached him slowly then kissed him on the cheek tenderly. It was not the full lips of the previous kiss under the mistletoe but it was enough to break his concentration.

She quietly moved away. She would lie on her side. That is when she felt Patrick make his move. She figured he finally decided on some plan. She felt him place his arm under her body and drew her to him. She did not resist then she sighed. She laid her head on his chest and put her arms around his waist tightening the embrace. She closed her eyes savoring the wonderful feeling of being held by him in his arms. She did not know if this would ever happen again after they returned home. She decided she would enjoy it as long as it lasted.

After several minutes she felt the fatigue of the day take possession of her body. Teresa opened her eyes then tilted her head to look up at him. He was not asleep. He was staring at her. He tilted his head towards her and kissed her. The embrace took a few minutes then they broke apart. Resting better they settled though he never let go of her.

- "Merry Christmas Teresa" he murmured.

- "Merry Christmas Patrick" she replied.

She closed her eyes and let herself be lulled by his slow breathing. She finally fell asleep. Jane not go asleep as easily. He kept thinking about the last years with her. All the discussions and arguing were running around in his brain. He had to admit she had been of great help. She was always there when he needed her. She had risked her career and even her life for him. What other proof did he need to know that she really cared about him? She even agreed to spend Christmas with him, it was to say.

Should he rebuild his life one day, it would be with her and no one else. She was the person closest to him. She was the one that mattered most in his life. And as proof of that, his worst enemy had asked for her head. He had placed her in danger. He should not stay or be too close to her. He refused alternative. He would not go away from her either. He could not bear the separation. He had to find a solution.

Teresa stirred in her sleep, sank a little against him then burying her face against his chest. So he tightened his arms around her, kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He would need to find a solution then all he had to do was get some sleep. And to his surprise, he had no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: don't hesitate to leave a review. I would really like to know what you think of this chapter.**

_Sweety_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****: Merry Christmas everyone. Here's chapter 4 and I hope you will like it. I still do not have internet so I don't know when I'll be able to update that sorry. I will try later during the week. Thank you all for the reviews.**

_Sweety_

* * *

_It is Christmas and, as always Jane does nothing, unlike his colleagues. But something will happen that will change his mind. Throughout the story, you will be transported through the memories of our heroes on happier periods of their lives._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The night was quiet with no particular incident. Jane had had no trouble falling asleep and he had spent a wonderful night with Lisbon in his arms. When he opened his eyes early in the morning, it was still dark. He felt a weight on him and when he looked down, he saw a mass of black hair surrounding the angelic face of Teresa Lisbon. He had a sudden urge to touch her, to move a lock of hair from her eyes. He did nothing and had just closed his eyes sinking once more into sleep with a broad smile on his face.

Later, it was Lisbon who opened her eyes and found herself on her friend's chest. She did not dare move. She felt good here. It was as if she had finally found what was missing in her life, happiness. Slowly, with all the delicacy of the world, the woman looked up at Jane. She was surprised to see him still asleep. He never usually slept well. She took the opportunity to examine the details his face. She saw him for the first time completely relaxed.

Slowly, she moved her finger across his face then slid down to his cheek, nose and finally lips. He had soft skin which was smooth and warm. She let her head rest on his chest. She kept her hand on his cheek while going back to sleep. In her sleep, she snuggled a little closer to her bedfellow burying her face into the fabric of his pajamas.

The door to the room opened and a head silently passed through the crack. Veronica smiled at her two guests sleeping so well, one against the other. Teresa's hand was on Patrick's cheek, and his arm around her waist. The day before they had said they were not a couple. There were complications. They could not be together. She had come to wake them up to breakfast. Looking at them so content she changed her mind. They deserved a little extra rest.

She closed the door letting the couple to sleep a little longer. She would come back later. It was still early anyway. Meanwhile, she had things to do. Her friends would soon be returning home. She wanted to enjoy her time with them as much as possible.

**- oooo -**

Jane opened his eyes again. This time there was something different. Not only did he have that weight on the chest which did not displease him. There something warm on his cheek. He lowered his eyes without moving his head to see Lisbon's hand on his face. He tightened his grip around her waist, a sigh of satisfaction escaping her lips. He had memories of another time with different woman. Though, he cherished these memories. He did not want them to tarnish this moment. Lisbon did not deserve to be compared to Angela. The two women were different and yet so similar. Angela was tall, blonde and graceful. Teresa was small, brunette and even though she was not the most feminine of women, she was none the less very charming.

They both had a strong character. Neither of them did ever hesitate to say what was on their mind. Angela had lived with him in the circus. She had worked hard every day of the year. Teresa had been raised in a loving family until the death of her Mother. Then she had to be a poor substitute to raise her Brothers. She had not had the easiest life.

He came back to reality when he felt the woman move. He wanted to create distance between them. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable by waking up against him. He chose to do nothing though. She moved her fingers against his cheek which tickling him a little. Even with this sensation he did not react. He lowered his eyes to meet her gaze. She was smiling. The low light passing through the curtains was like a halo around her face. It had the effect of making her even more beautiful in his eyes.

- "Hello, Patrick" she greeted him stroking his cheek.

- "Hello to you too" he replied letting his fingers slip onto her back.

He feared for a moment to go too far. Lisbon did not even complain and allowed him to do it. She closed her eyes savoring the wonder feeling. She so wanted this to be an everyday occurrence. Having both of them awaken to be in each other's arms. Waking up to Lisbon in his arms was like his dreams. He would have wished that these were not just dreams. They unfortunately were mostly that until today. Lisbon moved her fingers against his face, flattening her hand and stroking his cheek. This forced him out of his thoughts as he grabbed her hand.

He raised it to his lips then kissed it. A small sound escaped passed her lips. It was a sort a sigh of satisfaction. He took the opportunity and with his second hand he moved it down her back. Again there was no negative response. All she did was snuggle in closer to become more comfortable. She felt so good with his ministration on this Boxing Day morn. She did not want to get up or leave these confines. She certainly did not want to go home. All she wanted was to stay here safe in his arms and enjoy these moments of pure magic.

- "Teresa, we can not lay here all day even though I wish we could. We have to get up" said Jane's voice rang out breaking the silence.

- "I know, Patrick…You know you make a very good pillow" Lisbon's voice sounded extremely disappointed.

- "I've heard that a time or too. Thanks for the confirmation. I too would love to stay here locked in your arms" he confessed.

- "Really…?" She asked being very surprised and moving up to face him.

As she moved up Jane's hand slide a little lower and their skin came into contact. Jane was surprised and was about to withdraw being embarrassed. Lisbon did not give him time. She moved closer by dropping on her back thus blocking Jane's hand. He closed his eyes knowing he was stuck. Oddly, it did not bother him that much. He waited for the guilt he knew would come. However, he felt nothing than satisfaction. Lisbon had the gift to make him feel good every time he was in her presence. She had the gift of soothing and at first it had scared him. That did not happen anymore.

- "Patrick…Do you realize that all this will not last forever?" she whispered.

- "I know, Teresa. I think we might as well enjoy the time while it lasts." He said ruefully.

- "That does not bother you…?" She was surprised. "…I mean ... sleeping with a woman who is not your wife?"

- "No Teresa…Because it was you…I seem to have been missing the guilt I did expect." Patrick said.

Theresa could only smile then roll off of him onto the cold floor. It must have snowed even more during the night. Her reaction to the ice cold floor was to quickly withdraw her feet and search for the slippers Victoria brought earlier. Patrick laughed at her antics which rewarded him with a pillow in the face as Lisbon finding the slippers moved away toward the Bathroom. Patrick sat up in bed to watch her retreating form still chuckling. She was so beautiful in the morning. He felt honored to see her this way. Looking around he decided to brave the floor. He too touched the cold floor with his bare foot and had the same reaction as Teresa. He looked around for the slippers. He was glad the door to the bathroom was still shut. He would have hated Teresa to see his reaction to the cold floor.

As he dressed in a warm robe his thought strayed to the woman behind the door. He thought if only he could give her everything or he could be that man to do that for her. Alas he concluded he was not. He was just her colleague and friend. It had been a very comfortable arrangement. So why was he so dissatisfied now? He would stay her friend as she would like and even if he had to find John Le Rouge. He would always make time for her.

Teresa exited into a surprised Patrick.

- "Please Lisbon a little warning if you please." He said as he caught her from falling.

Wrapped in his arms Teresa melted into him. He got brave and brushed his hand over her cheek as she sigh a sound of contentment. They soon parted as Patrick needed to get dressed. They wordlessly stepped aside so he could enter the bathroom.

He took his clothes and locked himself in the bathroom. He let the clothes fall to the ground with a sigh and met his gaze in the mirror in front of him. Hair was disheveled, eyes still a little sleepy, and a slight, very slight smile on his face. It was all thanks to Lisbon. He had liked sleeping with her in his arms and waking up with her still there. The feeling of her against him was so ... perfect. He wanted get used to it permanently. He dare not. RJ was hunting him as much as he was hunting RJ. Lisbon getting close at this point would make her a target or worse a corpse. He did not want to make such a perfect creature as Teresa Lisbon suffer.

He yawned then removed the PJ's to shower. In the shower he thought of how they were to get back to Sacramento. He certainly hoped the mechanic was able to find the problem and return the car in working order. He would not want to impose his presence on Lisbon even longer. She would certainly try to change his mind. He certainly could not do it now.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon dressed, then worked on her hair. She was brushing it out when he came out of the bathroom then told her that he was going down stairs. She remained there for a moment. She blinked a few times deep in thought about everything that had happened. She had spent the night in his arms. She had slept better than she had done for many years. She finally had what she wanted for so long. It was some time alone with him. She had to smile about Patrick's proclamation of a Grand Adventure. He had certainly succeeded in doing that. He had given her a wonderful Christmas filled with new friends. He also had created a place where she did not feel the sadness for missing her family back in Chicago.

She thought things were starting to get better. She soon realized it was only a pale hope. Jane would never change. He would never be able to rebuild his life or forget Red John. The serial killer had an important place in his life for the past ten years. He would never give up the chase. The Mentalist had lived with the idea to find and kill him. He had never intended to start a new life. Though, he had said he had liked to sleep with her and wake up with her in his arms. He would never forget Angela. Teresa if asked would have told him she would never ask him to withdraw. It was too important to him.

Sitting there brushing her hair she realized that she too might not be ready to change either. She was fiercely independent. She had a job she enjoyed. It was a satisfying career. What more would she want? A man who would share her life? A person who would spend the night with her in his arms? All women wanted to find a man to love and she had found him. Unfortunately for her, he was not of the same opinion yet.

She finally decided her hair was looking nice. So she slowly got up. She could not make Veronica and Duncan wait any longer. The couple had been so nice by inviting them to share their Christmas dinner without even knowing them. Then offered to them clothes and a room for the night to wait out the storm plus breakfast too. They were so nice that she would not be rude by arriving too late for breakfast.

**- oooo -**

Veronica was in the kitchen preparing coffee for Teresa. Patrick had told her that Teresa needed her coffee in the morning. He had said it with a smile. Still, she could see that something was wrong. He was not smiling the same as the day before. She did not know what had changed. However she made it her mission to find out.

The poor man seemed disturbed by something else too. She had not known what that could be. She heard Teresa enter the kitchen and she turned to her with a smile. She immediately lost it as she saw her tormented face. She also was not well. What could have happen between them this morning? Yet they seemed to get along well the day before. What had changed?

Veronica poured the coffee into a cup. She handed it to the woman who thanked her. She sat on a chair, silent and staring into nothing. The old woman was sick at heart to see her like this. She decided a talk was in order. She sat next to her then placed her hand gently on her arm to get her attention. Teresa did not respond.

- "What's wrong Teresa?" asked Veronica.

- "Nothing, Veronica…Everything is just fine" Teresa replied a little too quickly.

- "Teresa that is not true…Please tell me so I may help you" the woman continued.

Teresa remained silent this confirmed in the old woman's mind that there was something really was not going well. Thinking the problem was the man she approached her again. She had to chuckle it was always the man to cause a problem in a young girl's life.

- "Teresa, what's going on with Patrick?" She asked.

At this question being asked Teresa had a sharp response. That confirmed it. It was the man. Veronica felt that she could probe no further. Teresa would not speak any more about this topic Patrick. It was counterproductive to continue this line of inquiry. She would get nothing. She decided to leave her alone then left the kitchen.

Veronica joined the others in the lounge. Patrick was at the window staring outside looking deep in thought. He had not paid any attention to the other occupants of the room. Veronica observed his brooding. She was surprised how his visage changed when he spied Teresa entering the room. It was like a switch was turned on. He seemed suddenly alive again and apologized before leaving. Teresa seemed hurt but said nothing. She greeted Duncan and began a conversation.

- "Dear Teresa, I called Josh about your car" Veronica told her.

- "Oh yes, I almost forgot. When can we leave…?" She inquired.

- "I fear that this is not in the immediate future," Duncan replied. "Because of the snowstorm it would be too dangerous to drive. You will have to wait until the roads are clear. Dear Timmy was out all yesterday and did not get home until around 2 AM. At 6 AM he was back out since the other driver had sick kids. That is a terrible thing to have on Christmas."

- "That is too bad I wanted to personally thank him for bringing us here. He was a godsend to rescue us from the cold." Teresa said still uncomfortable in speaking.

Patrick got interested in the conversation.

- "What is that you said Duncan?" Patrick inquired.

- "I said to your lovely companion that you will be stuck with us a little longer. The snow keeps piling up. There is no way to leave." Duncan said.

- "Oh Duncan we have intruded long enough on your hospitality. I do not want to intrude any further. We should go and get motel rooms." Lisbon apologized.

- "You have not intruded my dear Teresa." reassured Duncan. "It's good to have young couple in this house again. Timmy may be young but he is rarely here. It is usually just Veronica and I. This is a most welcomed change. Besides none of the motels are empty the people in them are staying put."

- "I'm not getting any younger you know, Duncan" Veronica sweetly said.

- "Much more than me, Veronica" smiled the man to his wife.

The look of love which passed through the couple was evident to both Patrick and Teresa.

Exhausting the topic of the weather they continued the conversation with a little about everything and maybe nothing of importance. Patrick ignoring their conversation wandered away and returned with a book in hand. He sat in the chair by the fire and began turning the pages. Veronica gave a nudge to her husband and the latter understood. He stood up then pretended to have something to do and left the room followed by his wife. That left Patrick and Teresa alone in the room. It was a perfect time to discuss their unhappiness.

The minutes passed in silence before Teresa could not stand it any more. She turned to him to speak. He did not even look up at her but continued to turn the pages. It was too much for her this non communicative Patrick. She could not bear his silence. He had to tell her what was wrong.

- "This is enough Jane" she sighed while standing up to pace in front of him. "Please…Tell me what's wrong."

The Mentalist finally responded to the use of his name. He looked up to see her really upset. She was right to be angry with him. He knew it and did not blame her. So he put down the book on the table next to the chair. He watched her pace the room.

He got to his feet and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. That seemed to annoy her even more. She reacted by pushed him away suddenly. She moved and stood at the window like he did earlier. He could see she was not really upset. She was hurt and angry at him. He had to agree he was the cause of her present condition. Everything had been going so well this morning and now ... He had to do something. He did not like to see her like that.

- "Teresa," he said. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt your feelings."

- "Well you did, Jane" she said dryly.

- "I'm really sorry," he replied. "It's just that ..."

- "What, spit it out?" She vehemently said turning abruptly toward him.

Her eyes were red with tears as she held bravely refused to show him weakness. He felt his heart sink to see her and he felt even guiltier. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms refusing to let her go despite her weak protests. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against him. She responded by resting her chin on his chest. He felt her relax a bit and finally she too wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his shirt.

She knew nothing was settled. They still had much to say. For this moment, she felt good. She would have wanted that their lives were different. That they could be free of these constraints and just be Teresa and Patrick. Things had never been easy for them and that would

not change any time soon.

- "Teresa, I know my behavior hurt you, and I'm sorry." Patrick apologized.

- "I know, Patrick you are so sorry it changes nothing" she whispered against him.

- "It's just ... I can not give you what you deserve. I can not be the man who will make you happy." He ruefully said.

- "Why? Please let me decide whether you are that man or not." She asked.

Patrick was silent as she continued.

- "You seemed to have tried to take that choice away from me. That is why I'm angry." She said shaking with fury over his arrogance in knowing what was good for her without even consulting her.

- "Teresa, I'm so sorry. I tend to hurt the people I care about or I cause others to hurt them. I certainly do not want to see you hurt. That is why I'm taking your choice away" he said.

Lisbon pulled away from Jane to look him in the eyes. She could see how much he blamed himself and how much he meant what he said. So she put a hand to his face and stroked his cheek tenderly.

- "I know all that Patrick. Why did you think I wouldn't know? Guess what even with the risk of attracting RJ's attention I still want you." Teresa said. "Besides that who is the person with a gun here?"

Patrick chuckled at how fearsome she could be.

- "Yes Teresa, that may be all true. However, if he took you I would not survive." He solemnly said. "Is it really worth the risk Teresa?"

- "For us to be together…? Yes Patrick, it worth the risk. I can defend myself" she argued.

- "Not against him, Teresa. He would destroy you as he did to me. I swore never again would someone I care about be hurt." He said with much conviction.

Teresa looked into his eyes. She saw the determination in those blue orbs. Feeling she would not win this time. Lisbon decided to change the subject. She did not want them to argue.

- "Patrick…Please let's discuss about something else" she pleaded. "It's Christmas, we should not argue. Let's compromise as long as we are here and way from prying eyes. We are to be Teresa and Patrick a young couple in love. Once we leave here it is back to Agent Lisbon and her Consultant and pain in her A$$ Patrick Jane. What do you say?"

Patrick thought long and hard on her proposal. It was a good one he had to admit. He wrapped his arms around her then sniffed her hair. In a very low voice he said.

- "Deal…So what else do you want to talk about?" He inquired.

- "I don't know. Maybe what should Patrick and Teresa do the next few days? Since, we can not go home." Teresa asked.

- "Well, I think they could go for a walk before it gets too cold and the snow starts to fall again," he offered.

- "That is a very good idea." she agreed with a smile.

They separated from each other then headed for the hallway and up to the room to get their jacket. On the way, Patrick saw a sprig of mistletoe strategically placed above the door. He knew someone was trying to prime the pump. He looked down at Teresa who looked at him with a smile seeing she had observed the same thing. He leaned forward, slowly, very slowly. Until, they were a few millimeters to one another. They could feel the hot breath of the other on their lips. Teresa closed her eyes in anticipation. She was ready to receive his kiss. Patrick was mesmerized by her beauty and was about to kiss her when Veronica came in.

- "Oh…!" She said when she saw them separate quickly. "I'm sorry."

- "No, everything's fine, Veronica" replied Teresa passing next to Patrick.

- "Well do not stop on my account. Traditions must be observed!" Veronica said.

That confirmed it in Teresa's mind that the elves she suspected was standing in the same room with them. Patrick seeing an opportunity moved in for a mind blowing kiss. Teresa was as responsive as the other times she was kissed by him. Once they observed the tradition they separated and turned toward the woman arm in arm. Patrick recovered his voice first as the old woman just beamed.

- "Veronica, we are going for a little walk before it gets too cold" Explained Jane. You are welcomed to join us."

- "Thanks for the invite but me and the cold do not mix well. It however, is a good idea for you two" agreed Veronica. "Please do not get too far it is easy to get lost in this weather."

They agreed to stay close only around the yard or driveway. It would be easy sight of the building. Then they slipped away into the corridor, leaving the old woman smiling. She hoped that the time they would spend here would be enough to bring them even closer. She joyfully went into the kitchen to prepare something hot for the return of the lovebirds.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: if you like this chapter, don't hesitate to leave a review. 4 more chapters to go. I will update as soon as I can.**


	5. Author's Note

**Happy New Year every one. I wish you all the best.**

**I updated a chapter ten days ago and I did not get any comment. I am beginning to think that you don't like my story. So, I decided to stop translating that story, and my other story** _Have Hope_.

**I know that between Christmas and everything you have been busy, like me. But I found the time to translate even if I was very busy moving house, with no internet.**

**From now on, I will write only in French as French people did find the time to leave me some reviews.**

**I will continue only if I get some comments, just to let me know if you like my work or not. I don't want to waste my time anymore.**

**So, let me know if you want more or no.**

**Again, I wish you a Happy New Year.**

_Sweety_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N****: hi dear readers. Here****'****s chapter 5. I hope I will have some reviews on this chapter, even one would be enough. I also have an other chapter I will post on its own as it is M rated. **

**Thanks to my beta **_phnxgrl _**and all of you. I did not mean to threaten not to finish my story, I just wanted to know if you like it or not. I understand that you all are busy and do not have the time to review each chapter. That is not what I ask. Even one review would be enough, just so I know that I don****'****t translate for nothing. So, thank you very much.**

_Sweety_

* * *

_It is Christmas and, as always Jane does nothing, unlike his colleagues. But something will happen that will change his mind. Throughout the story, you will be transported through the memories of our heroes on happier periods of their lives._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Veronica looked at the young couple walking in the snow outside the house, hand in hand. They really seem to stick to one another more than they cared to admit. She was sad for them. She knew what it was that not to be able to live freely your love for having lived it herself. When she was young, really young, she had loved a man with all her heart and he had loved her too. They knew each other for a long time. They had virtually grown up together.

He was from a good family, rich and important. She was a farmer's daughter. Her Father worked hard to support his family and she was proud. She could not help feeling ashamed of her condition. This shame prevented her from being with the man her heart had chosen. Then one day, despite the bans and the threat of being disinherited. She had fled her family to live with him. She did not care in the least. Today, she still was with him. Her Duncan was the man of her life.

So she understood her guests, at least in part. She did not know what prevented them from being together. It must have been really important for them to deny their right to their happiness. She had to find a way to help them. She could not bear to see them so sad. It cracked her heart to see two souls so tormented.

A hands landing on her stomach and a head landing on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She turned her head slightly to see Duncan smiling tenderly. She returned it. He placed a kiss on her cheek lovingly. She thanked God for giving her such a wonderful man.

- "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

- "Them," she replied pointing at the couple outside the picture window.

- "I see, Veronica…You do know you can not always help everyone" he recalled.

- "I know, Duncan…I feel so sad for them I must try." she whispered. "They remind me of us when we were so young."

- "Veronica, I noticed it too…So what can we do?" Duncan said acknowledging what Veronica saw was real to him.

He suspected that they were acutely aware too. They obviously suffered from not being able to love each other freely. He would have wanted to do something for them. To give them what life had offered him, but how? He had no idea. He was convinced his wife would. She always did her best to help those in need. These two really needed her help.

- "Veronica love… What for them will you do?" He asked nuzzling against her neck.

- "I don't know, Duncan… I'm going find out." Veronica said.

- "I trust you on this Veronica." Duncan said firmly.

The couple observed their guests from the window a moment longer before going to the kitchen. Their guests would have to stay a little longer because of the snowstorm. They would need to eat. Veronica noticed that Teresa was a bit too thin. She would have to fatten her a little.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon walked in the cold for several minutes while Jane walked away without saying where he was going. She knew he was not too far behind. He would join her later. So in the meantime, she walked and enjoyed the peace and beauty of this area. Everything was so white and pristine. The snow was still fresh, no footprints or nothing to mar the beauty and tranquility. She loved when it was like that. It was lovely that no one had set foot on it. She could leave her mark first. It was a bit childish idea. Sometimes you have to let your inner child come out to play. She liked being a little less like adult and more like Patrick. She swore his inner child was out to play everyday. If she was not expecting something from him right now. She had lost sight of her partner. He must be up to no good she thought.

Something cold landed on the back of her neck. She felt the snow flow into her clothes and she began to shiver. She heard laughter she recognized it easily. Turning around, her eyes fell on Patrick laughing with tears in his eyes. She put her hands on her hips and tried a look of outraged and angered. However, the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her. Patrick lobbed another at her which struck her firmly in the chest. Teresa realized that he was far from finished with her. This was War and she intended to win it.

She ducked behind a tree. It was a good move since the snowball intended for her struck the tree instead. She took the protection of the tree to plan her counterstrike. She made ammunition and waited until he showed himself. He had out flanked her when a snowball hit her on her back shoulder. Knowing where her quarry was she let loose with a barrage of snowballs so quick that Patrick was covered and looked like a snow man. Teresa laughed with joy. She was her hometown snowball champion for nothing.

Patrick to be not undone charged picked her up and deposited her into the clean snow. He was on top of her as Teresa looked up his lips were descending on to hers. They kissed in the snow. He rolled her over so that he was buried into the snow and not her. They kissed again. The snow adhering to her eyelashes had a special appeal. Patrick could appreciate her innate beauty. He kissed her again. Teresa getting a wicked look to her eyes kissed him once again then shoved him deeper in the snow as she got up shrieking and laughing.

She ran toward the warmth of the house with Patrick thundering behind her. He caught her at the door where they shared another quick kiss but the door opened and Teresa streaked up the stairs.

Patrick covered in snow shook some of it off as he pursued all the way to their room. Catching her once again in the Bathroom they kissed. Teresa got undressed as Patrick adjusted the heat for the shower. They were both chilled to bone. Teresa got in first after stripping naked in front of him. Patrick was stunned but Teresa beckoned him in the warmth of the falling water. Patrick too stripped and accompanied her in the shower.

The warmth of the water did them good. Teresa closed her eyes and let her head fall back while enjoying the water flowing over her face. She felt Patrick get closer then she raised her head while opening her eyes. He leaned over and she could feel his breath on her belly making her shiver. He straightened with shower gel in his hand that he placed on her belly then spread the soap over her body.

Teresa pressed her lips together to contain the moans that came from her throat. His hands were warm against her skin. This action was incredibly tender. He washed and warmed her without having inappropriate gestures. She thanked him with a look. He slowly approached her legs, washed her thighs and knelt to wash her feet then stood up. Once he rose even with her lips. He could not resist the urge to kiss her. The kiss was full of passion Teresa responded with an urgency.

Patrick ran a hand over her back then pulled her to him. He let the tears running down his cheeks which mixed with the water from the shower. Teresa placed her hand on his cheek intensifying the kiss even more. She stopped when she realized he was crying. She drew back her head, stared at his face and slid her thumb over his cheek to wipe the tears.

- "Are you okay, Patrick?" She asked worriedly.

- "I'm very well, Teresa" he replied though, the tears kept appearing.

- "Then why are you crying?" She asked perplexed.

- "I am very happy, Teresa" he smiled as he approached her.

- "Really…?" She asked with incredulity

In response, he leaned over and took possession of her lips in a soft, slow kiss. He loved her, oh yes he loved her and it hurt that his heart unable to go further with her. But he had two reasons for not doing so.

_**1) **_He did not feel ready yet. He wanted their first time to be perfect and not in a shower because they were cold.

_**2) **_He did not want to hurt her. He knew once they returned to Sacramento they could not continue. They had already gone too far. He knew it would not be easy to come back to reality.

He pulled away after a moment then rinsed her off, shut off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped his companion in it before doing the same for him. They dried themselves before returning to the room and get dressed. Teresa hardly dared look at him. She was still a little surprised at what had happened.

She had taken a shower with him. She had been naked in front and they hugged skin to skin. That was both exciting and scary. How could she return to normal life after such a time? It would not be easy. She was not even certain she could. She cast a glance at him to see that he was in the same condition. This somewhat reassured her. She came over then placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

- "Patrick, I ..." she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

- "Why dear Teresa would you be?" He asked worriedly.

- "I'm sorry because I just pushed you to go further than you wanted. I should not have." Teresa stated,

- "You are blameless in this. I wanted it too." Patrick said with a smile.

Teresa smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek. She stood up and dressed warmly before leaving the room. She let him get dress to and went to living room to stand next to the fire. Coming down she passed Veronica busy removing the puddles they had created.

- "Oh Veronica, Please let me do that. It is our fault… I'm so sorry but we had a snow…" Teresa said but was stopped.

- "Yes I saw it. It was quite spectacular the way you pelted Patrick that he could not send even one your way! I'm almost done. Go by the fire it was recently stoked by Duncan. It should be the right place to ward off your chills." Veronica sweetly said.

- "Ok Veronica I'm only doing this under protest." Teresa said with a smile on her face.

- "Nonsense child, so where did you leave those wet clothes?" Veronica said mopping up the last of the puddles.

- "They are in the bathroom…Patrick is in the room getting dress. So I suggest you knock first." Teresa said as she descended the stairs.

Patrick felt much warmer having removed the wet clothes and was now dressed in dry ones. He heard a knock at the door.

- "Please enter" Patrick sweetly said.

- "Hello Patrick you look warmer than you did awhile ago. I thought the abominable Snowman had returned then I realized it was just you covered in snow." The old woman said with a twinkle in her eyes.

- "Yeah well you see we had a…" Patrick started to say but was stopped by the older woman.

- "I saw Teresa what she did to you…She sure has a good aim! So what is it you both do? She was in some sort of Law Enforcement?" Veronica asked.

- "You know that topic had not come up but you are right she and I are in Law Enforcement" Patrick said.

- "I thought so considering her aim was spot on. Oh that must be exciting…So what type of law do you both do?" Veronica asked.

- "Well we deal with all types of cases mostly those of murder…Teresa and I have put away many bad guys. Too bad there few of the worst still out there we have not caught yet." Patrick said with his eye turning sad and introspective.

- "So the ones you haven't caught are they dangerous?" Veronica asked.

- "Yes very and certain ones think they are so smart too because they elude us." Patrick said.

- "Well Teresa is downstairs at the fire I suggest you join her. I need to get those wet clothes of yours in the dryer." Veronica said as she left Patrick to pick up the sopping wet clothes.

**- oooo -**

Veronica came in the Living Room and saw Teresa by the fire covered in a comforter that had its home on couch. She was dozing.

- "Teresa where is Patrick?" Veronica sweetly asked as she shook the young woman awake.

- "What…? Oh Hi Veronica…What did you ask me?" Teresa said with a yawn.

- "I asked. Where is Patrick? Last I saw of him he said he would be joining you." Veronica said. "I wanted to tell both of you. Dinner was ready."

- "He is not down here but I will go find him and get him down to the dining area." Teresa said.

- "Very Good Teresa, we will be waiting on him." Veronica said leaving.

Teresa got up stretched and started to figure out where her partner might be hiding.

- "Veronica where was the last time you spoke to him" Teresa called out from the bottom of the stairs.

- "In your room I saw him last" Veronica yelled out.

- "Thank You Veronica…I will look there first." she said as she ascended the stairs.

She got to their door and softly knocked. She had no idea what could be happening behind that door. Maybe there would be nothing at all if he was not in there. Teresa knocked a bit louder this time and called out.

- "Patrick are you in there?" She queried.

She received no answer so braving whatever she would find she opened the door. She looked around then saw him passed out half dressed on the bed totally asleep.

Teresa padded over to him and pushed him gently.

- "Oh come on Teresa we just had the time of our lives. It maybe nothing to you But I love you." Patrick mumbled still solidly asleep.

Teresa's eyes lit up. He was dreaming about her. She crept a bit closer as he reached out and pin her to his chest. This startled her as she screamed and Patrick awoke.

- "Teresa…?" He seemed confused.

- "Let go of me Jane!" Teresa said squirming.

- "Why am I in the bed? I thought we were showering together?" Patrick said sleepily.

- "We did, but then I went downstairs and you staid there." Teresa said. "Look let go of me Veronica has dinner ready. Come down once you have… er… removed your problem."

Teresa danced away after Patrick released her. He still could not understand her reluctance they had made love after all. It was so glorious too. Patrick busied in cleaning up and getting all the way dressed. He was whistling as he came down the stairs.

**-oooo-**

Veronica, Duncan and Timmy were seated when Teresa came in the room.

- "So did you find him dear?" Veronica asked.

- "Yes Veronica he was asleep upstairs. I guess that snowball fight took much out of him. Hello Timmy." Teresa said.

- "Hello Ms. Lisbon…I was telling Gran this was the first hot meal I have had in the past 48 hours." Timmy said. "Also I stopped by the garage. They need a part which I will go get in Reno. The roads are clear that way. Heading into Ca where you were going not yet. I never understood why Nevada which gets as much snow as here gets their roads plowed before CA does."

- "Well Thank You Timmy for that news… Oh here is Patrick say hello to our rescuer." Teresa said.

Patrick came up and kissed Teresa then spoke.

- "Oh hello all, Veronica this looks like a wonderful meal. Thanks again for the rescue and leaving us with your grand parents Timmy. We have had a wonderful Christmas. Is that not right Teresa?" Patrick said as he sat down.

- "Yes Patrick a simply wonderful time… I could not envision a better way to spend the holiday." Teresa said as if nothing had happen.

Timmy bowed his head and said grace then the meal conversation changed to listen to Timmy as he regaled what he had experienced in the past 48 hours. Patrick was not paying too close attention to Timmy but his eyes were riveted on Teresa. He loved studying her and today even more.

After the meal was finished Timmy kissed his Grand Mother and hugged his Grand Father then headed out the door there was more stranded motorists to help.

- "Who wants desert?" Duncan asked seeing that Timmy had already taken a slice for himself.

Veronica brought the dessert which was a chocolate cake. She had prepared then set it on the table. She held the knife to her husband who was in charge of cutting more of the slices then pass them around the table. Patrick looked around him with joy evident on all the faces. Teresa was smiling. He looked at Veronica and Duncan and he envied them. They seemed so happy being so in love. They had pictures around the house showing their lives. These pictures were of them as a young couple, of their children and grandchildren.

Patrick still remembered his past with his wife and daughter. Those were happy moments. He regretted not to have snapped more photos of his angels before it was too late. He had a few though, not enough. That would not happen with Teresa. He wanted to document it all. So he would have more memories to look at when he was old.

These few days away from Sacramento gave him the chance to taste another life. Here with these people. They did not know him or his past. Teresa was sitting next to him smiling and talking with Veronica. From time to time she took his hand under the table when she felt he stayed too long in his painful memories. It made him think about what he really wanted.

He watched her carefully then he had the sudden urge to kiss her. When she turned her eyes toward him, she saw his look then she understood. She slowly approached him grabbing his hand under the table. He placed his lips gently on hers. It was a brief kiss. It warmed both their hearts. Teresa gazed at Veronica and the latter smiled affectionately.

The rest of meal went in joy and good humor. Later, they got up to move to the lounge for coffee. Patrick naturally had tea. The Mentalist sat on a sofa and Teresa sat very close beside him smiling. Once again, she took his hand and did not let go. She did not seem angry but he could see that she wanted to talk to him about what had happen. She wanted to understand and he could not blame her. He smiled being very happy as he had not been for a long time. He wanted to see that smile on her face too more often. He knew only one thing could help it. He should no longer hide behind his fear of the killer. He should learn to embrace life to the fullest. He intended to do just that.

At the moment, he was spending some time with the older couple. He learnt to live the holidays with joy. For years he had not celebrated Christmas. Teresa tried in vain to invite him to join her in this celebration. This year, he did not regret inviting her. It was good giving her a happy Christmas. It made him happy too. Finally, it was a good thing she did not go to see her brothers. It was unfortunate. She was so looking forward to having Christmas with them. However, it gave them the opportunity to have that serious discussion they both so wanted and needed.

- "What will you do this afternoon?" Duncan asked while turning to Patrick.

- "I thought about going into town," he replied. "I have shopping to do."

- "And you Teresa?" Duncan inquired.

- "I was going to the garage to get an update on my vehicle. I changed my mind and so I'll stay here. Timmy already gave me the update on my vehicle. So why would I want to go to some garage before my car is fixed?" Teresa said. "Besides the fire is warm and the book I was reading I still have not finished.

- "I'm going to take Patrick into town." Duncan announced.

- "That is good dear I will stay and keep Teresa company. You know that cold and I do not mix." Veronica sweetly said.

Patrick let out a belch.

- "Excuse me I think I will go back upstairs and complete my nap before we go to town. Veronica it was an excellent meal Thank you." Patrick said.

- "I'm a bit tired too I will go that way too. Thank you Veronica for such a lovely meal." Teresa said.

Together they climbed the stairs with their hands intertwined.

**-oooo-**

Getting into their room they both plopped on the bed. Patrick was out like a light. Teresa soon followed.

It was not until sometime later did they awake. Patrick wondered if Timmy was successful in retrieving that needed part? Teresa seemed deep in thought. They both needed to discuss things. Patrick seemed to think they had already done this discussion. Teresa assured him that it had not happened.

- "I think you believe your own dreams" Teresa said, remembering what had happen.

- "What did you say?" Patrick asked incredulously

- "You heard me…I tell you we have not had a discussion." Teresa said loudly.

- "We haven't?" Patrick asked looking very confused but in Teresa's eyes he looked very cute indeed.

- "No we haven't" Teresa say with a finality.

- "We did not talk in the living room by the fire?" Patrick asked remembering his dream.

- "No I was down in the living room alone! You on the other hand were sleeping up here. So there was no discussion!" Teresa said crossly.

- "No Discussion…? Ok Teresa I believe you but I swore we have talked about me moving in." Patrick said.

- "You moving in… to where exactly…?" Teresa asked totally bemused by his behavior and responses.

- "Oh so we did not discuss that?" Patrick asked still confused.

- "No Patrick we have not…" Teresa stated.

- "Well then we must discuss it now. Teresa you know I care about you…But I can not commit while he is out there." Patrick said. "I wish I could go further with you. I would like to offer you all that you deserve, but I can not."

- "I ask nothing of you. It's you I want, nothing more than that," she reassured him.

- "And this is the problem. I can not give myself completely to you. I can not promise you that I'll always be there. He is still out there Teresa. If he learns about us, he will take… you and I do not want that." Patrick stated.

- "I've already said that I can take care of myself" she said trying again to convince him. "You know I was already a target before you joined the CBI. Whether we are together or not, nothing will change that fact."

- "Teresa, I can not lose you too… You mean too much to me" he whispered while lowering his head.

- "Patrick look at me" she asked. He looked up then she said. "We will catch him, even though you doubt that will happen. For the record, I don't want you to attempt anything against him. The day you do that is the day when you would lose me."

Patrick sat silently as she had finished. He listened carefully but found he did not know what to say. She was right. She had been his target. He could no longer protect her if he was ever able to do so. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to think about everything. He loved her and she loved him too. They had spent some wonderful moments together. These were moments that he had not had for far too many years. He wanted to be able to live that again with her.

He opened his eyes and turned to Teresa with a big smile on his face. He put a hand on her cheek and put his lips on hers. He kissed her gently then pulled away gazing her eyes. He had just made his decision. He would give them a chance.

- "On one condition," He added.

- "Whatever you want, Patrick" She replied.

- "We will pay close attention and we will tell only the team." Patrick said.

- "Agreed I would want them to know." Teresa said.

- "And I'll move in with you" he finished.

- "What…? So this is where we have this discussion huh?" Teresa said finally clued in what he was talking about earlier.

- "I guess but you know as well as I do I love waking next to you. I could do this for the rest of my days. I know you love it as well. So living together is the only way that could happen." Patrick said.

Teresa had listened to his conditions and was in full agreement with him. They had to be careful not to take any risk. She would worry more for him because of this. It had been so long she lived alone. She did not know if she would succeed in getting this life together. She loved Jane more than anything and had been in love with him for years.

Could she live with him or stand to see him all day then go home with him? He was already hard to endure at work. Along with all his evil plans he made just to torment her. He made her life almost impossible. He was able to drive her mad with rage at least once an hour through out the day. She gazed at his face seeing the hope gradually diminish. It hurt to see him like that. She needed time to think about it. She could not give an answer yet. So she sat up on the bed and began to speak.

- "Listen Patrick, I can not answer you right now" she said quietly while taking his hand. "I need time to think about it. I promise you I'll give you an answer before we go back to Sacramento."

- "Teresa, I know this is an important decision. Please take as much time as you need." He said gazing at their entwined hands.

- "What do you think will it change us living together?" She asked.

- "Nothing will change, Teresa" he admitted honestly. "It will just calm my nerves."

- "It will calm your nerves? Do you think I was not worried all the time when I didn't know where you were for those 6 months? When I didn't know if you were okay or if you had problems then?" She exclaimed.

- "I…" Patrick started then Teresa interrupted.

- "No, Patrick let me finish. I was so worried about you. I was afraid every day. I prayed for you every day. I called you so many times. You never responded. Not once did you call to tell me you were ok." She paused to take a deep breath then continued. "I can neither tell you yes nor no to you. I'll need more time."

She did not want to hurt him. However, he did not think it would hurt her when he left without a word. He had not thought about what she would feel either. Now he wanted to live with her for reassurance? She did not know whether to laugh or be angry.

She got up off the bed then took a few steps before stopping in front of the window. Gazing into the storm it mirrored exactly her thoughts swirling and clashing. Thinking hard she came to believe that she may have been too hard on him. She might have been more diplomatic. The fact he said he wanted to calm his nerves made her react with such ferocity. She could not stop herself. She dared not face him. She was afraid to see the pain in his eyes.

Teresa felt Patrick approach her more than she could hear him. She stayed perfectly still. He placed a shaky hand on her shoulder with a hesitant gesture and that made her surrender. She turned abruptly then threw herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck then buried her face in his shoulder.

- "I'm sorry, Patrick. I should not have struck out that way. When you were gone I worried for your safety all the time. Even back then I knew I cared a lot about you and wanted no harm to you…Other than the harm I swore I would inflict." she whispered.

- "It is okay Teresa. Everything will be fine" he reassured her.

- "It is…" Teresa started to say but Patrick cut her off.

This was one time she was glad for his interruption.

- "I understand you, Teresa. It was very thoughtless of me to not consider your feelings. It is I who is sorry not you. You are totally blameless." He continued. "I left without saying anything. I had the mistaken opinion by not saying anything I protecting you. Now I understand and I will never do that again."

- "You did what you thought was right at the time, Patrick. You can not discount that your heart was in the right place." Teresa said burying her head deeper into his chest.

- "Yet my dear Teresa, it was not correct. I know that I hurt you deeply over my actions." Patrick whispered.

When he finished talking she could hear the thumping of his heart beat. She did not really blame him as much as she once did. She even understood why he did it. Even though, it still made her ill to think of it. She just wanted to make him understand that leaving her in the dark was not ever going to be a solution. Now, into his arms, she wanted to say yes to his proposal. She wanted to take him in her arms when desired, fall asleep and wake up with him. She wanted to kiss him when she wanted without fear.

She pulled back just enough to look up at him. He looked so guilty. He was cute when he looked contrite. She had to admit he looked cute and sexy anytime she saw him. So taking the bull by the horns, she stood on tiptoe then kissed him on his cheek, making him smile. She stepped back.

- "All of that is the past. Today, we start a new life. We erase the past and we create a future. I accept your proposal. I want the same things you want. But I still need more time to think. It is not a no. But I want you to know that you can come as often as you want." She said sealing the proposal with a kiss.

- "That is not what I want, but I'll go with that" he agreed with his eye glittering in the very low light.

He did not get exactly what he wanted, but at least, she gave him the right to come as often as he wanted. He knew she would change her mind eventually. He just had to be patient.

- "You should go, Duncan is waiting for you," Teresa said. " I'll be there when you come back."

Patrick kissed her again before they left the room to join the others downstairs. Then Duncan and Patrick took their jackets and went together to the city. Luckily for them, the weather was warmer that the car did not need to warm up too long. Soon they were on their way.

After the men had gone, Veronica and Teresa sat in the living room after being done cleaning. They discussed everything and nothing. They enjoyed each other company. Veronica was sort of a Mother Teresa had been craving. Veronica accepted Teresa as another Daughter.

While driving into the city, Duncan wanted to talk with Patrick without the women present. The drive gave him the perfect opportunity to broach the topic he wanted to speak to the younger man. He glanced over and saw that the Mentalist was still a bit tense.

- "So young man" he began. "Why are you not with that woman you seem to like a lot?"

- "It's complicated" said Patrick said while looking out the window.

- "That is what I understood. But if you love her, you should say it. Do not let her get away and find another man who will not be afraid of his feelings… you will regret it." Duncan pointed out.

- "She knows I care a lot about her. I told her" he assured. "There are so many complications to prevent our happiness. I'm afraid of losing her."

- "How could you lose her?" asked the man as they stopped to park.

The main shopping area was bustling with many people getting supplies during this brief respite in the bad weather. Patrick turned to look at the older man then spoke.

- "It's because of my past." Patrick said sadly.

Duncan realized that the discussion was closed. He would not learn any more. So he changed the subject.

- "What will you need here in town?" Duncan asked as they both exited the vehicle.

- "I need to find a gift for Teresa." He said. "I was unable to give her the one I picked out. It is still in Sacramento under her tree."

- "I am sure she will be delighted to receive it once you get back. So this gift do you have an idea of what it might be?" Duncan inquired since knowing what Patrick wanted he could direct them to the perfect store.

Otherwise, they would need to walk much further than needed. Though, he was not affected as much as Veronica by the cold. He still did not relish being in it more than necessary.

- "Not yet, Duncan, thank you for asking. I think I would find something that will catch my eye." Patrick said window shopping the various stores searching for that perfect gift.

- "I have no doubt about that Patrick." Duncan smiled as he enjoyed walking and speaking with the younger man.

Though, he hoped Patrick would make a selection soon. It would be good to get out of this cold.

* * *

**TBC****…**

* * *

**A/N****: let me know what you think of this chapter. I****'****ll update as soon as I can. You can find the M rated chapter under the same name. **

**Until next time,**

_Sweety_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N****: sorry to make you wait so long but I still don't have internet. I'll try to be faster the next time. Thanks for all the reviews.**

_Sweety_

* * *

_It is Christmas and, as always Jane does nothing, unlike his colleagues. But something will happen that will change his mind. Throughout the story, you will be transported through the memories of our heroes on happier periods of their lives._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Duncan had parked the car and went to the shop with Patrick Jane who seemed a little nervous. Duncan noticed that the younger man was becoming more and more nervous lately. It seemed to him it happened just after the meal. Patrick had dreamed about him and Teresa making love. When Teresa understood that he had been dreaming of them, she did not accuse him of being a letch which was a good thing in Patrick's book. No something else happened. Things had change between them.

She seemed happy with that. She knew that this time of year was not easy for him. She was touched that he had made efforts for her. Her Christmas Eve had been perfect, if you forget the accident and the fact that they were stranded in a city far from home. The people she had met were worth the inconvenience.

When he had come to see her to invite her for the holiday, Teresa had immediately imagined the worst. But just three days with him and she did not know if she could resume a normal life, as normal as their life could be. They had spoken some about their future. He had confessed that he want to live with her, something she didn't think was possible. Teresa had been a little surprise to hear that come out of his mouth. As far as she remembered he was a lonely man. She did not think he could consider a new life, let alone with her.

Patrick Jane was a rebel. He always acted on what he wanted. He was a rule breaker. She was a cop as such she always followed the rules. They were totally different from each other and yet they got along well. At first it was not like that. She struggled to support his jokes and his evil plans. And finally, it was because of that they were together. She covered for him and he helped to solve cases. It was a good combination of their talents.

Patrick was in a warm store so lost in thought that he did not even hear Duncan coming behind him. The old man put a hand on his shoulder. Patrick did not react. Duncan wondered what was wrong with his friend. Patrick noticing the older man's hand turned then smiled at him. He pivoted to return scanning the shelves. He was searching for the perfect gift for Teresa.

**- oooo -**

A few minutes after the men left, Teresa went to the kitchen where she found Veronica cleaning. The older woman looked at her in wonder. Teresa seemed hesitant as if she wanted to ask something but did not dare. Finally, she asked.

- "Veronica, I would like to go to town" she said. "Do you want to come with me."

- "Why would you want to venture out in that cold, dear?" Veronica asked while wiping her hands now that she had finished with the clean up.

- "I wanted to buy something for Patrick. I did not want him to know" she explained. "It is a surprise."

- "Dear that is a long walk into the town…I think we should wait until Timmy arrives. He can take us safely. Let me call him." Veronica said.

Veronica spoke with her Grandson then hung up the phone.

- "Well…?" Teresa asked.

- "Oh he had just finished and was coming by the house anyway. He should be here in…" Veronica said.

Just then they both heard the rumbling of that big diesel motor and a blast on the horn.

- "Oh Well, that is Timmy, Let me take my jacket. You need to get yours. Timmy knows a road that will take us to town without Duncan and Patrick seeing us. I also would like to buy few things too." Veronica said.

The two women left the kitchen, took their jacket and left the house then climbed in the big rig. As the big vehicle moved off Teresa looked out the window. The storm was breaking up and the sun was peaking through in patches. They enjoyed their little journey. Veronica saw her husband's car a little further then him not too far away. Duncan glanced at Timmy's truck and saw both Teresa and Veronica get out. Staring at them he understood he was to delay Patrick. Veronica grabbed Teresa by the arm and led her toward a shop.

- "To where are you taking me, Veronica?" asked the brunette while following her.

- "To a special shop, Teresa one I think you will like" she replied.

- "What kind of shop is this?" Teresa asked again.

- "It is a clothing store, a place where men do not really like to go" she said glancing at her companion's face.

- "Yes I do need another outfit too. I'm grateful for the clothes but they are not my style." Teresa said.

Veronica smiled and understood. Therefore Teresa followed Veronica without question. Before they reached the shop Theresa saw the photographer's shop and an idea came to her. She had found what she would offer Patrick for Christmas gift. It was simple gift. She was sure it would please him. She pulled on Veronica's arm. She stopped then looked at her.

- "Can we go to the photographer? I have a gift idea for Patrick" she announced.

- "I understand what you mean" Veronica smiled.

- "Veronica please… Do not tell him anything." Teresa pleaded.

- "There is no chance for me to say anything to Patrick, Teresa" she replied.

The two women smiled and entered the shop. Veronica went to the seller while Teresa took out her phone looking for a good photo. She immediately found it. She handed the phone to the seller and he began to work on it. He was pretty fast and showed the picture to the young woman smiled.

- "I could put it in a frame" suggested the man.

- "What do you have?" Teresa inquired.

- "I have some over here" he showed her. "I'll leave you to make your selection."

The man pulled out a box and let Lisbon choose the frame that suited the picture best. She took a simple one and gave it to the man who took care of the rest. He even packed up all in a pretty paper gift before giving it to her. Veronica paid despite her protests. The man smiled when they came out and went back to work.

They then went to another shop. Lisbon walked with the package in her hands. She remembered the day when the picture had been taken.

**-oo-**

_Lisbon had been working for several hours. She had not once left her office since she came in the morning. They did not have a case, which let her time to catch up with paperwork. She felt a little tired. So she really wanted a coffee. She was so swamped work. She could not afford to stop now. A knock on the door made her look up and she saw Patrick entered the office._

_The man sat silently down on the couch. She was used to it. He always did that. Sit on her couch then remains silent. She did not know why. He seemed to like spending time in the office with her. It did not bother her as much as she wanted to believe. So she looked down at what she had to do._

_After a moment, Patrick stood then approached her desk. She ignored him then continued working. Then she saw his hand before her eyes. She looked up. He took the pen she had in hand, put it on the desk, grabbed her arm and forced her to get up._

_- "Jane, I have much work to do" she protested._

_- "I think a break would do you no harm" he simply said._

_- "But the reports ..." Teresa retorted._

_- "Can wait." Patrick said convincingly._

_She said nothing and followed him. He was right. A break would do her no harm. She really wanted a coffee and it helped her change her mind. They went into the kitchen. Patrick handed her a cup of hot coffee. She raised a questioning eyebrow. He just sat and she did the same._

_She looked at him as he smiled at her drinking his tea. She found to be there with him without him doing anything wrong was nice. He could be so charming and kind. She did not understand why he seemed so childish most of the time. Finally, she decided the break was not really a bad idea._

_They stayed here several minutes talking about everything and nothing until she decided to end it by returning to work. Jane washed the cups and walked her into her office. He did not leave. He instead he sat on the couch, lay down and closed his eyes. So she ignored him then allowed him to sleep and busied herself with the mountains of reports totally refreshed._

**-oo-**

- "Teresa, we here" called Veronica while tugging at her arm.

- "Oh, yes sorry" apologized the younger woman.

The two women entered the store and Teresa felt a little uncomfortable. Yes, it was a place where men were not many to come. All around her there was underwear and other feminine outfits she could never see herself wearing. She approached a shelf, gently grabbed a set and put it back immediately when unorthodox pictures invaded her mind. It was not really a good time to think about it.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Veronica smiling at her. She smiled back and continued her research. She really needed underwear. Veronica was right this was the right place for that. She continued strolling through the store until her eyes fell on something. She approached, let the fabric slip through her fingers and made her decision. She took the clothes and went to look for which she had come to buy.

Teresa joined Veronica later who also took clothes for her. The two women went to pay for their purchases and left the store. Teresa thought of her vehicle. In the ride Timmy had mentioned he had gotten the part to the garage. She was wondering if they had the time to install it yet. Not that she was really eager to leave since the roads home were still blocked. Still she had to get there eventually. She had a job waiting for her in Sacramento.

**- oooo -**

Meanwhile in another shop, Jane also toured around the shelves. He sought something perfect to offer to her. What that perfect thing was? He did not know. Some gems…? No, she was already wearing her cross. She did not need anything more. What about a book? She worked too much to have time to read. Every time he thought of a possible item his brain supplied several reasons not to buy it. He really did not know what to give her as his first idea was the best one. He could not find a reason not to get it.

He wandered the shop with nothing attracting his eye. He began to think that he would not find it today. He would return without the gift. This thought did not appeal to him. He absolutely wanted to offer her something. Of course he knew she would not be disappointed if he had nothing to offer. It did not matter to her. However, it did to him. He decided to redouble his effort and look again. He would eventually find something.

He passed a shelf on which were picture frames of different sizes and shapes. Suddenly a stroke of inspiration appeared to him as he smiled. He knew what he was going to offer to her. It was quite simple really. He wondered why he had not thought of it earlier. He took a frame he thought she would like then quickly paid for his purchase. It still lacked something. It had a generic picture of a beach somewhere. That would not do. He knew how to fix it. So it is with a smile that he joined Duncan who waited for him a little further.

The man stood up when he saw him, a small package in his hand. He was surprised that it is not gift wrapped. He understood when he saw the sparks in his companion's eyes. Patrick explained that he had one more thing to do before journeying home. The man nodded. So they entered the photographer's shop. There Patrick chose a picture to put in it.

- "This is a beautiful picture Patrick" Duncan smiled.

- "Yes, she does not know that I have it" replied Jane. "She was working too much and I managed to make her take a break. Grace, a colleague, had taken this photo while we were talking. She then sent it to my phone. I confess do not know how to develop it." Patrick said.

- "I understand you, all these modern things are not for me either Patrick" laughed Duncan. "And you intend to talk to her while offering the gift?"

- "I don't think it's the right time." The younger man replied.

- "Then when will it be? Look, I don't want to meddle in what does not concern me. Patrick, time has a way of creeping past you. You need to seize any opportunity for happiness." Duncan advised.

- "I know" Jane whispered.

- "Then why are you so afraid son?" Duncan asked.

Patrick looked at the man then turned away. He could not say he was responsible for the death of his family. Nor could he explain the man who killed them could also take Teresa. Deep down, he knew that she would not accept his proposal to moves in with her without another reason other than wanting reassurance. He had something else he knew she wanted to hear. It was not the right time to say those words. Though, those words were blazoned on his heart. It was still too early to reveal them. He knew when he wanted to tell her. He still had to wait a few more days. He wanted the moment to be perfect.

Duncan put a hand on his arm in a gesture of understanding and asked no more questions. If he could not answer them then he must have a good reason. The man had seen in the eyes of his new friend that he had experienced something which he felt much guilt about. He also saw how much he cared for Teresa. It was clear he did not want to lose her. The problem was that if he waited too long. He might miss his chance. Teresa deserved to know what he felt for her. Would she wait until the day he had chosen? He did not know. He could only hope she would wait.

The photographer brought out the picture mounted perfectly in the frame. Gone was that old generic picture of a seascape in its place was the photo from his phone. Patrick jumped up to take it. He admired it a moment, a small smile on his face before he wrapped it in a paper. He had something better at home waiting under her tree. When the two men left the store, they saw Teresa and Veronica on the other side of the street with bags in hand.

**- oooo -**

Teresa was walking quietly lost in thought when she saw Patrick on the other side of the street. She quickly put the gift in Veronica's bag and walked toward him. She saw him slide something into his pocket. She did not say anything. When he came to her then instinctively she took his hand and squeezed it. He looked at their hands intertwined then up to see a glorious smile on her face. He was surprised by such a gesture in public. He could not help looking around him with a worried look on his face. She knew what he was thinking. To place his mind at rest she placed her free hand on his cheek.

- "It's okay Patrick" she reassured him. "He can do nothing against us here."

- "I know, sorry," he said smiling at her. "I see you did some shopping. I thought you wanted to stay at home to read?"

- "I needed few things" she confessed.

- "You really are a woman" he smiled.

She slapped him on the shoulder playfully. Jane took a bag to help her and they continued toward the car.

- "I'm wondering if we had the car how did you two get here?" Patrick asked.

- "After you left Veronica called Timmy. It was he who brought us. Running into you was fortunate. Now we do not have to disturb Timmy again. While we were in the Truck he told me that the garage has the part and was installing it. They will call when it is operational again." Teresa said.

- "That is good news" replied Patrick.

She noticed that his heart was not in those words.

- "Yes, good news" Teresa mirrored Patrick's mood too.

Veronica and Duncan could see that their friends did not seem so excited to go home. The older woman knew why they both had a sour mood. She was also a little sad to realize that soon they would have to leave. It was as it should be though. They could not stay here forever. They had an important life that awaited them. Eventually the roads would be cleared in the next few days. So they still had at least an evening left together. Veronica then decided to take advantage of the remaining time and make these two communicate.

**- oooo -**

On the drive back both Patrick and Teresa sat in the back seat. Teresa would momentarily giggle at whatever comment Patrick whispered in her ear. The older woman smiled at her Husband as he drove them back home.

Teresa was up in their room while Patrick was standing by the fire in the living room talking to Duncan. They both were trying to warm up from the long exposure to the frigid temperatures. Teresa loaded with the purchases took one of the bags then placed it on the bed. She pulled out a suit she had bought for him. She often laughed at him and his clothes. She saw it in the store she knew she had to purchase it. She already was impatient to see him in it. She then took out the small packet. She placed it on the item of clothing. It was not really a Christmas gift. It was really simple but it was the thought behind the gift was important. Besides she would find something better next year. That she was certain if he agreed to spend the next Christmas Eve with her. They were much closer and she was happy.

What still bothered her a bit was that he had asked her to allow him move in. He really seemed to want to settle down with her. The idea appealed to her. Still she could not say yes. His reasons were not good enough yet. He had given her his reason and she knew it was not the only one. There was another one which was good and true. He seemed afraid to give it to her. She just wanted him to say it and to be completely honest with her. If he had the courage to talk to her then she could say yes. She wanted it as much as him.

The woman sat on the bed. How could she convince him to talk? She realized something. She had not been fully honest with him either. She had not told him what she felt for him. She knew he knew. It was not enough. She had to tell him. Maybe it would help him to open up more to her.

With this good resolution, the brunette got up and went into the bathroom to change. She would talk to him later when they were alone in the room before going to sleep. That would be the perfect time to talk and maybe it would give him the courage to open up.

**- oooo -**

When Patrick saw Teresa enter the room he knew something was wrong. He had noticed that she seemed a little lost in thought. He wisely spoke nothing of his observations. He held out his hand for her to sit on the couch next to him. He felt she was a bit tense and he worried why would that be? What was wrong? How could he help her? A look at Duncan and he knew what to do. He rose from the couch dragging her with him and together they left the room.

Patrick brought them into the library. Silently he walked away from her when the door was shut. Teresa stood watching him. She wondered why he had acted this way? He seemed plagued by some sort of a dilemma. He seemed to want to say something but dared not do so. She had an idea about what it might be. She stood there offering what support she could until he had made his decision.

After several minutes of silence, he approached her with a small package in his hands. He had taken it from his pocket. He handed it to her as she took it and looked up at him.

- "It's not much, Teresa" he apologized.

- "Thank you, Patrick. It is not the gift itself but the thought behind it." She said as she thanked him while slowly opening the package.

Patrick looked excited as she opened her gift. He wanted to see her reaction. He really hoped she would like it and maybe with that, she would understand why he wanted to settle down with her. He knew he had to tell her. He did not yet feel ready to say those words that meant so much. He would do it, but not today.

Teresa gently opened the package then smiled. It was a frame with a picture. She looked at the photo. It was exactly the same as the one she had framed to give to him. She placed it down next on the table to her. She opened her arms then hugged him. She understood what he meant with this photo. Though, he had not said the words out loud it was no matter. They understood each other. It was all that mattered at the moment. He would eventually that she knew for a fact and this photo confirmed that deeply in her mind.

She gently pushed him and kissed his cheek. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him with her in the hallway, then up the stairs. Patrick followed her silently though very curious. She had loved her gift and that's all that mattered to him. They arrived in their room and Teresa dropped his hand to go get something from the dresser. She pulled out two packages that she gave him.

- "It is not much, but ... Merry Christmas, Patrick" she whispered.

Patrick placed the bundles on the bed and opened the bigger one first. He had the impression that the smaller was the most important. He wanted to keep it for the end. When he opened the paper, he smiled.

- "I thought you did not like to see me in a suit" he said looking at her.

- "That is true. However, I love that one and I'd like to see you wear it" she replied.

- "I will, when we get home." Patrick said. "Thank you Teresa."

He placed the suit on the bed then picked up the small package. To his surprise, he discovered a frame containing the same picture he had given her then he smiled. She had had the same idea as him.

- "Teresa, what do they say? Great minds and all of that…?" Patrick said showing her his gift being the exactly the same as the one he gave her.

- "Yes, it seemed we both had the same event in mind." Teresa said.

Patrick gazed back at the photo. It proved that she was totally committed to this relationship. For with this photo, she wanted him to understand how much he meant to her. He put the frame on the bed and took her in his arms.

- "Thank you Teresa, for both gifts" he whispered in her ear.

- "You're welcome, I'm glad you like them" she replied.

They stood for a moment in the arms of one another before separating and join the others for diner. If all went well, they would return home tomorrow and they wanted to enjoy the little time they had with Duncan and Veronica. These people were so nice to them without even knowing them. They would miss them.

- "I will miss them so much" Teresa whispered.

- "I know, Teresa I feel the same way." Patrick admitted.

Then, the couple left the room, hand in hand, a smile on their faces.

**- oooo -**

Night time had arrived. They were in the bedroom after dinner. Veronica had forbidden Teresa to help clean the kitchen. Duncan had ordered Patrick to bed like a child. During dinner they were surprised to see Timmy. He had her car keys. Her car was fixed and it was out in the driveway. Timmy told them he was finally home. The roads were clear. They could return to Sacramento. Teresa hugged the big man as a way of giving thanks. Patrick just shook the younger man's hand. The older man had told them to rest. Tomorrow, they had a long way to go. So they went to their room for the last time.

Teresa came out of the bathroom and slipped into the bed next to Patrick who was already there. She hesitated a moment then laid her head against his shoulder. She felt an arm come around her waist and she closed her eyes. She easily got used to sleeping with him. It was such a comfort having his arm around her waist. It was new and yet so enjoyable. Lisbon did not want things to change. She wanted to go to bed with him every night, sleeping against him and waking up with him.

She felt him move under her and she raised her head. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He leaned toward her for a kiss. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. She rolled onto her back, Jane on top of her and they deepened the kiss. Her hands slipped into his blond curls. It was something she wanted to do forever. It felt so good and she suddenly wanted to stay here and never go home.

Soon he ended the kiss then rested his forehead against hers. He stared into her eyes, stroked her cheek and kissed her nose. He too was reluctant to leave. He could not to go back to his lonely life. He knew if he could move in with her he would not have to be alone. He knew she would not do it unless he was honest with her.

He rose up then stepped away from the bed. Teresa watched him as he paced from the bed. He felt that it was time to tell her. He could not wait any longer. He too loved to sleep with her, hold her and kiss her. He had found again what he had lost so many years ago and he did not want to miss his chance. He returned to his side, inviting Teresa to do lie next to him. He looked deeply in her eyes as he took her hand.

- "Teresa, I know I have not been very honest," he began. "I know you will not say yes until I'll be completely honest with you."

- "I…" Teresa started to say but was hushed by Patrick placing his finger to her lips.

- "Please let me finish ... I care so much about you. I do not want to lose you. I want to settle down with you. That is the real the reason not because I wanted to observe you for my own sanity there is more than that." Patrick said.

- "I see. Patrick I care for you too." She supplied.

- "I'm so sorry, Teresa ... I'm not ready to say it yet." Patrick said turning away.

- "Patrick, I know that you feel uncomfortable. I know what you feel. I feel it too. I will not force you into anything" she reassured pulling him toward her.

- "I am glad you understand. I feel…" Patrick said trailing off.

- "I know how you feel, Patrick you do not need to tell me." Teresa added.

- "Teresa, I know you care deeply and want to hear those words. The problem is that I don't know when I'll be ready to tell you. You're so important to me." Patrick said.

- "I ask nothing of you. I know what you feel for me and you know what I feel for you. I have not answered to your proposal. It is not because I do not want to." Teresa explained.

- "Then why Teresa, what is your reason for your delay?" Patrick asked.

- "Because ... I'm afraid," she confessed. "I'm afraid it will not work between us. If it did not work out I would lose everything."

- "You do not believe in us?" Patrick asked.

- "It's not that. I believe we have a very strong foundation. It's just my baggage ... I've never had any luck with men before. All my relationships have always ended badly. I do not want it to be the same for us." Teresa expressed her relationship fears.

- "It will not happen, Teresa. We are bigger than any fears of failure." he reassured her.

- "I know, Patrick. I'm afraid it will happen if we go too fast" she continued. "I want us to take our time. I want us to learn to know each other better. I know you already know me only as colleague and friend. I want us to know each other as couple."

She paused before continuing.

- "This is an opportunity to see if it can work between us." She concluded.

Jane looked at her tenderly, understanding what she meant. She was not wrong, far from it. He was so afraid of losing her that he had not thought for one moment what would happen if they went too fast. He loved her and she loved him too. They trusted each other. They should not go too fast. She was right. They should take the time to really know each other, as a couple. Then he leaned down to kiss her again before going back to bed, pulling her to him.

- "Would you like me to take you to dinner like a date?" He suggested.

- "Only if it's not in an expensive restaurant" she replied. "I would love to accompany you to dinner as a date."

- "Of course, Teresa I know that is not your thing" Jane smiled. "Perhaps we could have a walk in the evening after work?"

- "I would love that too. Both are good suggestions Patrick." she agreed while tightening her arms against him. "We could also share something about us like our memories."

Patrick did not answer this time. Teresa realized that sharing memories was not a good idea with him.

- "I'm sorry, Patrick I was not thinking. Many of your memories are very painful. I am so sorry I suggested it." Teresa said.

- "No, my Love, please do not apologize. It's a good idea. I know you know that I do not have many good memories of my childhood. I mostly have memories of my life with Angela and Charlotte." Patrick sadly said.

- "Patrick, you do not need to share with me anything about those memories if you do not want. It was just an idea. We can talk about something else." Teresa said.

- "No, Teresa… Perhaps is it is time to talk about my family. It might hurt a little. I have so many good memories with them. I want to share with you." Patrick said.

They smiled once more as they kissed once again. They closed their eyes to sleep. It was a little more difficult for the Mentalist. Having Teresa asleep in his arms felt good. He ended up falling asleep.

**- oooo -**

In the morning, Teresa had some difficulties to wake up. She had her head on Patrick's chest while his arms were still around her. When she raised her head, she could see that he was awake and looking at her. She smiled at him and kissed him savoring the moment. She knew that soon they would have to leave and she wanted to enjoy as much as possible what time they had left.

- "We have to get up, Patrick. It is time to go." she said against his lips.

- "I know. I want to hold you some more before going back home" he whispered.

- "We will have time for that there" she assured him.

- "We will. However, I will not wake up next to you or get to kiss you good morning there or go to bed with you after a long day at work." He pointed out.

She felt guilty for a moment. She did not like to see him so sad. Though, she knew she should wait some more. They will not have to wait too long as they knew each other so well. She can not wait to feel ready for him to move in with her.

- "Teresa, time to get up" Patrick suddenly said. "I'm hungry. I can smell Veronica's cooking."

Teresa smiled as she got up then entered the bathroom to take a shower while Patrick stripped the sheets and remade the bed. When she exited the bathroom he took her place. When they were both ready and packed, they went downstairs to find Veronica, Duncan and Timmy already in the kitchen drinking coffee.

-" Good morning Patrick, Teresa," Veronica greeted them. "Please sit down. Breakfast would be ready soon."

-" Good morning Veronica, Duncan and Timmy" Teresa said while sitting next to Patrick.

-" Good morning to you all" Patrick said.

Duncan could see that they had packed their meager belongings and left them by the step. It was time. After Breakfast they would be departing. He felt sad for the young couple and for himself along with Veronica too. He knew they would miss these young travelers who ended up on their doorstep.

Veronica could see that they were not really happy. She understood them as she did not want them to go. Though, they could not stay either. They had a life and an important job waiting for them. She loved them. Even after only a few days. She did not know why… She just did. They were nice people and very lovable. They reminded her of her children. She missed them so much. She sat next to Teresa and took her hand. The younger woman looked up at her and smiled.

-" You can come back anytime you want, Teresa, Patrick" she said. "You will always be welcome here."

-" Thank you Veronica," Teresa and Patrick said.

She took the woman in her arms and held her tight. Timmy, Duncan and Patrick smiled. They separated after a moment to eat their breakfast. Finally, it was time to leave and return to Sacramento. Neither Patrick nor Teresa was really enthused in returning. In reality they did not have a choice.

Veronica had prepared some sandwiches for their short trip through the mountains to Patrick's delight. The older woman was also a little sad too as was Duncan. She was glad of one thing. They had talked and things seemed to be better between them. It was much better than when they arrived.

Duncan approached Patrick them placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder. The Mentalist turned to him with a smile on his face.

- "Are things better between you two?" He asked.

- "Yes Duncan much better… Thank you for the advice" Patrick assured him. "We talked."

- "So Patrick… You told her?" inquired the man.

- "Not really in some many words, Duncan but she knows." Patrick said.

- "Well. I know when you are ready, you will say them." The older man said.

Patrick gazed towards Teresa who stood a little further arguing with Veronica. Yes, things were better between them and would be even better with time. He already had an idea in mind. When the time would come, he will tell her what he felt for her.

Teresa noticed his gazing then turned to him and a little blush came to her face. She could not help but blush every time he looked at her like that. She would have to get used to it. Patrick often said that he liked to see her blush. He always found a way to color her cheeks. Just to make him happy, she did not try to stop blushing.

Veronica smiled seeing them. They were like two teenagers with their first love. It was so cute and fun to see them that way. They really loved each other and she knew they had talked. Not everything had been said. She knew they still needed more time. That was the case for her when she was younger. When her feelings for Duncan had developed she too could not help but blush all the times whenever he raised his eyes to her. Now she blushed again despite all the years of living together. The older woman gave a nod to her husband who smiled back.

Veronica saw herself as Teresa, the same character and force. Like her, Teresa knew what she wanted and did everything she could to get it. Also like her, Teresa loved a man and was afraid to confess her feelings. Just like her, she would successfully do it. Time would help her find the courage to do so. She turned back to Teresa.

- "You will come and see us?" Veronica asked wanting desperately to know.

- "Of course we'll be back" Teresa reassured. "You've been so good to us. You're our friends."

- "When you have time, Teresa. Please let me know and I will prepare the room ahead of time for your arrival."

- "Thank you Veronica. Really you will not need to bother. It is only a 2 hour drive to Sacramento. It is not like it is a long drive. We will see you both soon." Teresa said.

- "You're welcome Teresa, Patrick please visit us at anytime." Veronica said.

The two women walked to the car and Veronica took the young woman in her arms pressing her hard against her. Even though they did not know each other well, they became friends. Despite the miles, nothing would prevent them from keeping in touch. Patrick came to her and put an arm around her waist. She blushed again. This intimacy was still new to them. Though they would quickly get use to it.

Teresa loved when Patrick was affectionate towards her. When he took her in his arms or just he took her hand. She knew that once back to Sacramento. Things would not be so easy. She wanted to enjoy all these little moments. They could still be together without fear. Here things were so simple. There it would be more complicated. Patrick would not dare to be so intimate with her in public. He would not dare take her hand or take her in his arms. He could feel so free here.

Patrick felt that Teresa was apprehensive. He knew it was because of him. Here he was free. In Sacramento, he did not know if he would have the courage to hold her or kiss her at least not in public. Though, he knew he would do his best to overcome this fear. He had to show Teresa that she was more important to him than Red John.

These few days here with the time spent with her had shown him the life he could have if he really wanted. He realized then that he had lost years of his life to hunt down a killer who was always ahead of him. He was a man so smart he could never be caught. While there, in his arms, was the promise of a better life.

Teresa deserved that he was entirely dedicated to her. That he really wanted to move forward. She had spent years watching over him. It was now up to him to watch over her. Of course, she would say that she could take care of herself. He wanted to do it. The last ten years have been difficult for him. If she had not been there, he would not be here today. He had a life, though incomplete. Now that he had realized he had feelings for her. He wanted to let his heart be free to love her just as freely.

Teresa waved her hand in saying goodbye to Timmy, Duncan and Veronica. They entered into the car and took the road that would take them back home. They made a last wave to the important people in front of the house before driving away.

After a moment, the silence in the car became a bit too heavy. Teresa decided to break it and turn on the radio. But it was not enough and she turned to Patrick who was driving. He was focused on the road. She did not want to distract him. She needed to talk to him.

- "Patrick, I know you do not really want to go. Honestly neither do I" Teresa admitted.

- "I know you are reluctant to leave too." he replied.

- "Nothing will change between us once in Sacramento" she said grabbing a hold of his hand.

- "I know, Teresa" he murmured turning to smile at her then returned his eyes to the road. "And I promise that I will not close myself once back either."

- "What do you mean?" Teresa asked.

- "I want to go out with you then walk down the street hand in hand" he smiled. "I know you're not that kind of woman, you're more independent. I'm going to do everything to make it really work between us."

- "Everything? even giving up your vengeance?" she whispered.

Patrick was sick at heart to hear her say that, but he understood perfectly well that she can think that. He loved her, of that he was sure. But was his love for her strong enough to renounce what had been holding for so long? He no longer wanted to live in that pain. He wanted to live in love. Teresa deserved more than a man with a dark past who was only alive to continue to hate.

- "Teresa, you know I could not forget Red John. He will always be in my mind. You're in my heart and you will always come before him in all things even my vengeance."

- "Patrick…Are you sure?" Teresa asked not sure if Patrick understood the ramifications.

- "I'd do anything for you even that. I don't want to spoil the chance that life has offered me." He confirmed. "I will prove it to you."

The conversation ended there as Teresa turned away to listen to the music. She knew she was asking him a lot, perhaps too much. But she was afraid that the next case involving Red John she would lose him again. That was what terrified her since she admitted she had feelings for him. It was even truer now that they plan something together. Though, she had to trust him. If he said she was more important than the killer then she should believed him.

After a few minutes, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Patrick placed the cover on her to keep her warm. He knew she was afraid of what would happen once at home. He knew she had doubts. He would do everything to make her happy that he made himself a promise.

**- oooo -**

Teresa felt someone shaking her. She finally opened her eyes to see Patrick over her. He looked at her hand and tenderly caressed her cheek. She smiled at him by putting her hand over his.

- "We're home, Teresa" he said.

- "What…?" She asked being still a little sleepy.

- "We are at your apartment in Sacramento" he clarified.

Teresa sat up and turned her head to see that they were parked in front of her apartment. She ran a hand over her face before opening the door. She exited the car and shivered a little while walking towards the door. Patrick followed her carrying their bags. He felt a little uncomfortable to be here with her. He knew it would pass.

He gazed at the Christmas decorations. They had done a great job. There was a homey feeling to the place with the smell of fresh pine. It took him back to their walk in the woods and the snowball fight. Placing the bags down he looked at the woman as she went to the kitchen to prepare hot drinks and he followed her.

She was still tired from the drive. Though, she had taken a nap in the car. She prepared drinks without paying attention to what was happening around her. He could get used to observe her in the kitchen, preparing drinks or making their breakfast. Yes, he could get used to doing this indeed.

He slowly approached her from behind then placed his arm around her waist and gently pulled her to him. She jumped in surprise having forgotten she was not alone then turned to face him while his arm was still securely attached to her waist. He had a hurt expression and she felt guilty. He had misinterpreted her reaction. Pressed against him still she reached for him. He pulled back then dropped his arm walking away into the living room. She had just ruined everything.

- "Patrick, please wait." she called out.

- "I think its better that I go" he said as he walked towards the door.

- "No wait, I'm sorry, You startled me that is all. Please do not go over my bad reaction." she added by catching him by his hand.

Patrick stopped but did not turn around or look at her.

- "I should not have reacted like that ... I was just surprised, Patrick that all it was." Teresa pleaded.

He still said nothing and she began to worry. He blamed her to have reacted like that.

- "I had forgotten that I was not alone, Patrick but fatigue is not an excuse" she admitted by dropping her hand. "Thank you for driving me back, Patrick. Please, have a good day."

She turned her back and went back into the kitchen. But she felt a hand grab her arm and pulled her back strongly. She dared not meet his eyes and kept her head down. She felt him put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up.

- "Teresa, please look at me" he asked.

She finally did look up. He was smiling.

- "It is I who is sorry, I overreacted to your fright." He explained. "I got you by surprise and you're still tired. I suggest you to go get some rest and I'll bring you something to eat."

- "Patrick ..." she tried to protest.

- "No Teresa, We still have some more to accomplish. Now go, I'll take care of the rest." Patrick said.

She nodded then tried to walk away. He held her by the arm then moved in and kissed her. After that he let her go to her room. He watched her walk away. She would have to get used to the idea of him surprising her in the kitchen, or in her room. It would not be easy since she used to be alone, but she would. And he would not always be there, at least for the moment.

He really wanted to move in with her. They should not go too fast. It was better that way. Though, he was going to miss her tonight when he would go to bed. He was accustomed to having her in his arms to sleep, to have his arm around her waist. He prepared their drinks and something to eat then joined her in her room. She was in front of the door, not daring to enter it

- "Soon Patrick" she said as she heard him entered the room. "You just need to be patient."

- "Yeah, I know, Teresa" he said coming up behind her.

Lisbon turned to see him with two steaming cups on a tray with assorted meats cheeses and crackers. He had a big smile on his face as he placed the tray down once he entered the room with her following. She took her cup then after taking a sip set it on the bedside table. She sat on the bed. Patrick did the same.

She laid down pulling him on top of her. He moved to lie beside her and fed her crackers in bed. Once finished just like the previous nights, she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped her waist with his arms. She knew she was going against what she had said but she needed it. She was not yet ready to let him go. As she began to fall asleep he stirred.

- "Please, it is just for tonight" she whispered.

- "I thought ..." He said but was hushed.

- "We'll see to that later, Patrick. You're tired too then sleep with me." Teresa said.

He quit stirring and laid flat. One more night, just one and tomorrow he would return to his motel room. He also needed it too. He was not ready to walk away from her. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: let me know if you like this chapter and why. Two chapters left. After that story, if you want me to translate an other, let me know and I will. **

_Sweety_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N****: Hi you all, here's chapter 7. I wanted to thanks **_MissDonnie, chymon, Marcia Santos, Dodge1989, Guest_** and **_Lola Carvalho_** for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter and hope you will like the new one. There still is a chapter after this one and the story will be done. **

* * *

_It is Christmas and, as always Jane does nothing, unlike his colleagues. But something will happen that will change his mind. Throughout the story, you will be transported through the memories of our heroes on happier periods of their lives._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_She laid down pulling him on top of her. He moved to lie beside her and fed her crackers in bed. Once finished just like the previous nights, she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped her waist with his arms. She knew she was going against what she had said but she needed it. She was not yet ready to let him go. As she began to fall asleep he stirred._

_- "Please, it is just for tonight" she whispered._

_- "I thought ..." He said but was hushed._

_- "We'll see to that later, Patrick. You're tired too then sleep with me." Teresa said._

_He quit stirring and laid flat. One more night, just one and tomorrow he would return to his motel room. He also needed it too. He was not ready to walk away from her. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep._

**- oooo -**

Early morning Teresa awoke with a feeling of foreboding. She stretched out her hand on the bed but found it empty, which caused her to straighten immediately. Patrick was no longer there and judging by the cold sheets, he would have left a long time ago. She felt disappointed, but she could not blame him. He was honoring her wishes. This was what she wanted after all. So they would take their time and do not move too fast in their relationship. However, she would have liked to have him to be there when she awoke. Perhaps she will another time.

She lay back down on her back then ran a hand over her face to remove the last traces of sleep and decided to get up. She entered the bathroom having a very full bladder. It was really urgent. Once relieved, she stood before the mirror watching her reflection. She was still wondering why Patrick would think she was beautiful. She had nothing extra ordinary though. In any case, she was not as beautiful as some women she met in the street. Whatever, Patrick found her beautiful and that was all that mattered to her.

She came out of the bathroom then dressed in his discarded button down shirt it smelled like him. She headed into the kitchen. She needed a coffee to wake up properly and to remember that Patrick was gone. She had to think of something else. Even though, she was constantly reviewing the last few days. She loved him more than she thought possible to love some one. He was so charming and thoughtfulness. Those traits only reinforced the feelings she had for him. Having to spend some time apart would not hurt. It would allow her to think about what she really wanted.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs there was a strong smell of coffee that pulled her out of her thoughts. It intrigued her. Someone was in her apartment and she noticed at that moment that there were noises coming from the kitchen too. It could be Patrick? Hopefully it was her mind supplied. She did not know where he was. The cold sheets in her bed informed her that he had left long ago. Instinctively, she put her hand on her hip looking for her gun which was missing. She pressed herself against the wall then inched forward trying to see who was there. To her surprise, it was Patrick. He was preparing breakfast.

Teresa, relieved. leaned against the doorframe to watch him. He was adorable with this frilly apron on. She did not even know where he had found it. It was pink with yellow flowers. It must have been certainly something the previous tenant had left. There were many things that were left behind here. She stood there with many carnal thoughts. He had noticed her standing. He turned with a smile on his lips.

- "Teresa, would you like some coffee?" He proposed while offering her a cup.

- "Patrick… Thank you…I'd love a cup" she nodded taking the cup.

She sat at the counter drinking her coffee while watching Patrick who had turned again to busy himself with preparing their breakfast. She stood for a moment looking at him. She wondered if she could let him go. He looked so at home in her kitchen. She could not imagine it otherwise. When she had woken up alone in her bed, she really had thought he was gone. She did not regret he was still here though. She placed her cup down which attracted his attention. He turned his head toward her.

He glanced at her with one eyebrow raised. He knew she wanted something it was written all across her face. She did not dare to ask. He suspected that this was about why he had not been there she had wake up. She must have thought he was gone. He was sure that was the thought she had. Patrick contemplated that idea a few moments before shrugging his shoulders.

He had thought to go that was foremost in his mind as he got up, showered and got dressed. He wanted space so he could to reflect on their new relationship. He looked at her while she was still asleep. He knew he could not leave, not yet anyway. He was up so he busied his mind to figure out what to do. He could get undressed and slip back under the covers and pretend to be asleep. Patrick ruled that out. He would not be able to think with her pressed up against him.

So he left the room after kissing her forehead. Coming downstairs he looked at the pitiful lack of real food in the refrigerator. He wanted to have a good breakfast looking into her larder there was very little there. There were two oranges, a half carton of apple juice and a moldy something. There was nothing else. The caterer dinner was long disposed there was nothing left. Not even scraps to build upon.

This was too much for him. Grabbing his car keys he hustled out the door to the neighborhood Store. There he found the exact ingredients to make a wonderful omelet and more importantly a few things for a lunch and dinner too. It was not an extensive list but it was enough for today. Tomorrow well he had no idea if he would be there. As he walked down the aisles it was helping him form a more coherent picture of their relationship. Exiting the store and on the drive home he had decided. He certainly did not want to go slow at all.

This was all bubbling inside him as he opened the door and placed the groceries away. He looked at the time and started brewing his tea and coffee. He started on chopping the ingredients for the omelets. See Teresa standing there in his shirt made him know he did not want to wait much longer. He knew she was waiting for a good reason for them to settle down. Waking up this morning in her arms and at her home, had made him realize that he could not wait any longer.

He was ready to say those words. That she longed to hear though did not dare ask. The only problem was it was not today. He had planned for this day that would change their lives. He wanted everything to be perfect. It was to be something she could remember for the rest of her life. So he preferred to wait. He knew that when the time would come, she would not expect it at all. He was impatient.

Patrick walked around the counter then stood next Teresa who looked up at him. He gave her a bright smile which made her melt. It was as every time he smiled like that she would react the same way. It was a smile that he reserved for her and no one else. She felt him put a hand on her cheek as she closed her eyes. That reaction too was always the same. She had butterflies in her stomach with a gentle heat spreading in her body and burning cheeks.

- "Teresa I'm almost done with breakfast. Please go take a shower while I finish up" Patrick told her before kissing her on the forehead.

- "If I go will you still be here when return?" She desperately whispered.

- "Of course my Love, I have prepared a wonderful breakfast which we will enjoy. I would not leave you or that behind. I'm not a thief in the night." he reassured her.

She smiled back, stood then kissed the tip of his lips and left the kitchen. She wanted to hurry to get ready. She wanted to eat that breakfast soon. Her stomach growled warning her it has been too long since she had eaten. Those crackers in bed while romantic was not very life sustaining. While in the shower Teresa reflected on their pact.

They had agreed to spend their last days before returning to work together. They had to talk just about all the changes that would take place between them. This was both a good and a bad idea. She knew she shouldn't get used to have him under foot all the time. However, the deed was done.

She left the room open as she showered. She did not care if he wanted to join her. It was not as if he had never seen naked and in a shower before. She did not mind if that happen again. On the contrary she hoped he would join her as they had done before. She could perfectly remember the one she had taken with him. She recalled his hands on her body, his breath against her face with her hands on him and the softness of his skin beneath her fingers.

She was eager to move forward in their relationship. She wanted to fast forward to being allowed to touch him when she wanted. She just wanted a real relationship with him. It was not a relationship where they were hiding or lying about their feelings. She wanted to live openly like all couples do.

Teresa only knew it would happen only when he would decide. She hoped he would ready to move forward soon. Though, she would not force him. She would wait for him. She did not intend to give up. However, she did not know if she could extend for too long. She had spent her life thinking about her job and career. Now she wanted to think about starting a family with him. After dreaming in the shower she got out then dressed. She could not stay there all day. Her stomach would not let her. It reminded her to hurry.

**- oooo -**

Patrick had finished with preparing their meal and had plated it waiting for Teresa's return. However, he could still hear her shower running. So he covered the plates and placed them in a warm oven. The biscuits he made kept the oven just warm enough so he did not have to worry. Still waiting he exited the kitchen then wandered into the living room. He sat down on the couch then turned on the TV. There was nothing very interesting to watch. Though, it did help pass the time so he did not glance at the clock constantly. He was tempted to rummage through her drawers and shelves to find Teresa's secrets. Today he was not that interested. He realized that in the space of a few days. He had begun to change. He no longer acted childish nor was he trying to drive her crazy with his antics. The only thing he wanted was to see her smile and be happy.

He gazed at the Christmas tree still all bright. He looked for his gift. It was still there. He contemplated the brightly wrapped item. He knew that gift was totally inadequate for the change in their relationship. He would still give that one to her but he planned for something a bit better also. He had a great idea to give her a smile today. This gift would be totally worthy as the one he had wanted to give her for Christmas. He was certain this gift would be very appreciated. He had no doubt. He took out his phone then dialed a number and waited just two rings before someone answers.

_- "Hey Jane… Why did you not call sooner?" The man asked._

- "I'm sorry Tommy. We had an accident in Tahoe then we were snowed in over Christmas. It was not bad Christmas. We were hosted for a few days by an older couple. It was a funny story. The storm blew in and all the motels were booked full. So we spent our holiday with the tow truck driver's family. They were a very nice older couple his grandparents." replied Patrick.

_- "You were in an accident? Is Teresa okay?" Tommy asked worriedly._

- "She's fine Tommy…Right now we are back in Sacramento" reassured the Mentalist.

_- "That is good so why the call?" Tommy asked. "We were getting worried when you had not called over Christmas."_

- "I'm so sorry we worried you. I did not call due to phone service was spotty during the storm. It is over now so this the time I am calling. I need to know. Are you and your Brothers free for New Year Eve?" Patrick apologized then asked.

_- "I know I am Jane. I think James must be free as well. As for Daniel, I have to ask him because I don't know. Is this another surprise for my Sister?" Tommy asked._

- "Yes she knew nothing about the first one. We work on 31st. We do have the evening free. So I figured it would be nice if you could come. We could spend the New Year together."

_- "That is a great idea Patrick" agreed Tommy. "Well I'll call Daniel and I'll call you back."_

- "Thank you Tommy… please instead of calling text me his response. I'm spending the day with Teresa. I don't want her to overhear our conversation." Patrick said.

_- "Oh, you make it so secretive Patrick Jane" smiled the younger man._

- "Thanks and Goodbye Tommy" Patrick said hanging up.

Just at that moment, he heard the shower's water stop and sat up a little. He suspected that she would soon come down. Still looking at tree he knew the time to say goodbye would come in a few days. He thought that was a shame. Though, it was her idea. He liked it only because it pleased her. He rather wanted to find a way to get her to say yes for him to move in. Leaving was so not in the cards for him either.

Noises on the stairs made him raise his eyes to see Teresa coming down dressed simply. She was still beautiful. She sat down on the couch next to him. He encircled her waist his arm. She placed her wet head on his shoulder. No, he could not leave today if ever. He could not stop. Even temporarily to enjoy these moments of pure happiness.

He sat up forcing her to do so too. She stared at him with a strange gleam in her eyes and he understood. She also did not want him to leave. She did not want to end these moments together. He put a hand on her cheek, looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back then her stomach growled breaking the spell.

- "Teresa you are hungry…Come on I have a nice breakfast for the two of us all ready." Patrick said guiding her to the kitchen.

He reached inside the oven for the covered plates and brought them out to set before her. Teresa smiled as he removed the covers with a flourish. She was astounded. There on the plate was her favorite breakfast meal. She wondered how this Dear man knew. Then she realized he was Patrick Jane he just knew things.

Patrick poured her more delicious coffee as he poured himself another cup of tea. They both sat and ate enjoying the stillness of the morning and each other company. Once breakfast was done and Patrick with Teresa's help cleaned up the kitchen. They stopped to gaze into each others eyes. Patrick drew her closer then kissed her. Teresa reveled in the feeling of warmth that spread through her body.

- "I don't want to leave Teresa," he murmured.

- "Patrick I must confess I don't want you to leave either" she admitted. "I want you to stay with me."

- "So, what do you think if I stay with you, just these few days, and when we go back to work, I will go back to my motel room?" Patrick asked.

Teresa felt a twinge in the heart to the idea that Patrick would retreat into this dark and impersonal place. She did not like knowing him to be there all alone and sad. She rather preferred him here with her being smiling and happy. She was not certain of his feelings for her. She knew if he was not ready then he could not live with happiness in the daylight even if he moved in with her. Patrick seemed to sense that and spoke.

- "I know you have doubts about my feelings Teresa" he began. "But they are sincere. This is not because I have not told you these words I don't feel them. It's just that ..."

- "You're not ready" she finished for him. "I will not force anything, take the time you need," she finished laying her hand on his cheek.

- "Teresa, it is not that I want the moment to be special and it won't be long. I promise" he stated.

This seemed sufficient for her because she smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back then kissed her hair. He would have liked the days to go faster to finally tell her he loved her. There was a timetable to be observed he had to wait.

He pulled slightly away though, keeping her still in his arms. It was just enough so he could to see her face. She smiled at him warming his insides. He would never be tired to see that smile. He was excited to see what kind of smile she would have in a few days.

- "Teresa…Are you ready to go out" he suggested.

- "Good idea… Patrick, where do you want to take me?" she asked.

- "Well, it is a surprise… Our grand adventure continues." Patrick said.

He kissed her lips. She imagined what her life could be if they lived together and it made her smile. There would be noise in the apartment with their arguments. It had to be because there were still the same people. They would spend their time bickering for everything and nothing. Secretly, she loved their bickering. Her thoughts left when she felt him come up behind her. He bent down to make her hair fly by his breath. She shivered and turned. He was smiling, and she was tempted to tell him to stay with her forever. She loved to see him smile and she would do anything for it to never leave his face.

- "Teresa, we should go" he said.

She realized she was still standing in the same spot. She moved to follow him by getting helped into her jacket. Together they left the apartment. She knew Patrick was going somewhere but she did not care. They were going together that all that mattered to her. It was perfect for her. However, they were back in Sacramento so she would have to behave accordingly. She knew they would not hold hands or embrace. For him, she would do it.

Maybe it would help him understand that she would do anything to make him happy. Perhaps he would see that he needed her more that his revenge and understand that he should not deprive them of happiness. He should not be afraid of everything. It was as long as he refused to let himself live with his happiness. She could not live hers.

**- oooo -**

They drove toward the SF Bay taking advantage being off work. Teresa did not usually go around this part of the city. She had lived here for years and never saw the sights. Usually when she was in this part it was because of a case or the job. Fortunately for her, Patrick was there to remind her that they were not here to work but to enjoy their time off. He had taken her to what remained of the Christmas market. She had enjoyed and had even shared with him memories of her childhood. It was when her Mother, her Father, her brothers and herself went together to a Christmas market.

Patrick had listened. Using his massive imagination he tried to visualize what a small Teresa was like. He knew she would be running around and wanting to see as many things as possible. It was a bit difficult to visualize when he knew how serious she was now. He succeeded since he had a large imagination. He also shared some memories of when he was a child of going from town to town with the carnival. He had never really had the opportunity to celebrate Christmas like other children. Though, he had observed them.

They talked while walking and eventually they approached a small cafe. He took a quick glance at the shop. She noticed his longing. She grabbed him by the hand then led him inside. Once inside she realized what she had done and tried dropped his hand. Against all odds, Patrick would not let go. That act earned a curious look from the woman. He smiled to reassure her. They went to find a seat.

Teresa was a little uncomfortable. She did not know whether to be happy or not of this simple gesture. Had he done that with real desire or just to make her happy? She had so many questions with no answers. Patrick must have felt her confusion. To end it he placed his hand on the table with palm forward. He gazed into her eyes and waited for her to take it. This she did without any hesitation. Once her hand was on his, he closed his fingers trapping her hand. He hoped that she would understand. That his fear was not what guided him in life anymore.

The waiter came then stood next to the table with pad in hand. That took them out of their little bubble and Teresa instinctively withdrew her hand. He was a little hurt by her instant response but said nothing. He would not make her uncomfortable.

- "Good Afternoon… Have you made your selection yet? If not I can come back later." asked the young man.

- "That will not be necessary my good man we are ready to order. The lady will have a coffee and a tea for me will be Earl Grey" replied Patrick. "…Along with two of your delicious muffins a blueberry and a chocolate Please."

- "Very well sir…They will be up very soon." The waiter responded. "Would the Lady like her coffee now or wait with the muffin?"

- "I would like to wait" Teresa said smiling.

- "Very good Madam I will be back shortly." The waiter said as he left with their order.

She rather liked Patrick ordering for her. He knew her so well. She did not have to worry about getting something she did not like. Teresa stared at Patrick wondering if she should mention the lack of contact. She saw the briefest flash of disappointment when she removed her hand from his.

- "What do you need Teresa?" He asked innocently.

- "Patrick…a chocolate muffin…? Do you want me to gain weight or something?" Teresa asked in a scolding tone.

- "Teresa, you are little more than skin and bone…Veronica pointed that out to me. Besides a little more hip does not bother me" he smiled.

Teresa pretended to throw her napkin at him and he laughed. The tension had suddenly disappeared just as quickly appeared leaving only the good mood. The server returned quickly placing before them their drinks and muffins.

Patrick grabbed his and started to eat while looking at her then her muffin. Teresa gazed at him curiously then rolled her eyes as she did the same. They chinked their cups together as a salute then again with their pastries. This attracted curious glances from the other customers. They paid them no mind. They were good with their differences what made them so special.

They continued to talk while eating their snacks. Patrick insisted on paying then they left. The Mentalist wanted to go for a walk on the beach. So they went back to the car. Teresa followed without a word still a little shocked with the change of her friend's behavior. She did love the simple ways he was showing his affection. He had demonstrated that he was less afraid. Though, he was still keeping some distance in order not to make each other uncomfortable.

Teresa was grateful for that consideration. She did not always feel comfortable with public displays of affection. It was not that she did not like him to hold her hand. She just preferred when it happened in the privacy of her apartment when it was just between the two of them. The fact that he dared to do in the sight of the world was proof that his feelings for her were stronger than his fear of Red John.

Just the fact of spending the day in the city with him made her want to grant his request to move together. She saw how much saying these words was difficult for him. She knew that it would take him more than a few days to do it. She was willing to wait. He had already done much more than she expected.

They got back in the car. Patrick even offered for her to drive. She refused citing she was the one who drove most of the time anyways. Today, she was off and just wanted to relax. She sat on the passenger side letting him drive them wherever he wanted.

**- oooo -**

The sky was clear, the stars were shining and a gentle breeze was flying through her hair. She held his hand which was resting on her belly and his other arm was wrapped around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder as she kissed his neck. She felt so content. The fact that the beach was deserted made her even more comfortable. She could touch without restraint or kiss him if she wanted.

The problem she knew that it would not last. At the moment, nobody could see them. That allowed Patrick to be more open. What would happen if someone came and saw them? Would he want to go back to the apartment? There was no way to know for sure. However, it bothered her and she needed to know.

Patrick tugged her a little harder against him then placed another kiss in her hair. He knew she still had doubts. It did not matter if he was holding her hand or not. There was only one way for her to forget her doubts. The time was still not right. He had to wait a bit longer despite his strong desire to do it now, in this very moment. He did not like the feeling of her being tense in his arms or her fears. He loved when she let go completely. Just to enjoy the moment with him as when they were at Veronica's. It was like the time they played in the snow like children. He wished that she would give him a little confidence, just a little. This was Teresa Lisbon and he loved her as she was. It was despite of her doubts too.

He decided they would stay long enough to enjoy the sunset. So he stopped walking and sat against a sand dune. Teresa sat between his legs and he encircled both of his arms around her. He was infused by a new feeling of well-being. It spread throughout his body. He felt at that moment even more love for her than before.

- "I love you Teresa I have done so oh for so long. I just been afraid." he whispered to her.

Teresa suddenly straightened then turned to gaze into his eyes. She had not expected to hear that. She had no reason to doubt him. She heard his confession of his true love to her. It was the words she had longed to hear. She turned completely to kneel before him. She placed her hand on his cheek then snuggled closer. She stopped a few millimeters from his lips.

- "Patrick you do not know how happy hearing those words made me. I love you too" She lovingly said then she kissed him.

Patrick's hands rested on her cheeks bringing her even closer to him as they lean back. The brunette found herself lying on her consultant. She did not move. It was much more intimate than the first time in the snow and so much more comfortable. They remained thus for a few minutes to kiss before finally separating. Teresa remained on top of him.

He did not seem to complain. It was quite the contrary. He smiled when she laid her head on his chest then closed his eyes. He was happy to have told her. He partially regretted saying it so soon. He would have wanted to do this right. Not on a beach at the sunset, though, he thought the scenery was romantic. Teresa raised her head as she felt something was wrong.

- "Patrick… Answer me honestly…Do you regret saying it?" She inquired difficultly.

Patrick looked at her with much surprised by the question.

- "Teresa please rest your mind…No, I do not regret saying it at all though I wished it was at a better time." Patrick replied.

This reply did not at all reassure her so she got up then stood a ways way from him. She wrapped her arms around her. Patrick looked at her then realized that he did not use the right words. He jumped up and joined her. When he tried to take her arm, she pushed him away.

- "Teresa, I think you misunderstood what I tried to convey" he said meeting high resistance.

- "No Patrick, I think you were quiet clear. There is no other meaning to these words" she cried sharply.

- "What I meant is that I wanted to tell you another night a more romantic time" he explained. "I had everything planned in a few days. Teresa, I could not wait any longer."

This made her turn to see him with his head down and hands in his pockets. He was uncomfortable. She could tell from his body language. It was always the same when it came to expressing his feelings. It was just like her. Being curious what he had planned she pressed him.

- "So Patrick what did you screw up? What was your plan?" She wanted to know.

- "I wanted to wait until New Year Eve at the countdown. I ... I wanted to tell you then so it would be more memorable on New Year's Eve. I wanted to give you a pleasant evening then tell you on the countdown." He explained.

A big smile lit up her face as she slowly approached him. Once in front of him she forced him to look up. When he did he saw her smiling. He returned the smile.

- "I think it was perfect today" she reassured. "Besides nothing prevents you from giving me a pleasant evening and tell me again then too."

Patrick smiled wider then whispered in her ear.

- "Teresa, I will do whatever you wish" he whispered while leaning toward her.

- "Will you be able to kiss me?" she whispered approaching closer to him too.

- "What do you mean Teresa? do you mean now or then?" he asked totally confused by the question.

- "We will be at the office on New Years Eve" she reminded him by putting her hand on his cheek.

- "I would close the curtains to your office" he pleaded his cause.

- "Then Patrick please do it on New Year Eve" She said finally laying her lips on his.

They kissed passionately and separated only for need of air. They remained forehead against forehead and eye into eye. Finally, as she had said, it was perfect. He did not do things as he had planned. It was just as well. Having finally confessed his feelings did not plunged him into guilt as he had thought all these years. Being happy to have Teresa Lisbon in his arms was more than he thought he had the right.

For over ten years, he had refused this right by judging himself responsible for the death of his family. He thought he had to punish himself. This would entail he should never love again or be loved. However, life had other plans. A woman appeared one day in his life. She wanted to help him. Gradually, he took a liking to life again. He had again to learn to care about people around him. Even more, he learned to love again. This woman in his arms had helped him to live and to love again.

Now, he never wanted to lose what he had just found. He knew he was taking risks that Red John would learn very quickly that loved her. He could not refuse it to her. She also had the right to happiness. Her life was not perfect. She had also suffered. Now, they would learn to love together.

He took her hand and led her to the car. It was getting late and Teresa was tired. They had only two days more before returning to work. He would not be responsible for her fatigue. She should rest as he should too. The outing today had been nice. He too felt a little tired. He was eager to return to bed with her in his arms.

They arrived at her apartment. Teresa exited first followed by Patrick. They welcomed this change of their situation. Finally, it was not difficult to change her mind. She wanted it as much as him. Perhaps after these two days, she would change her mind about the rest too. He would let her go at her own pace. It seemed rather prudent for the moment.

The couple went to bed. When Patrick slipped under the covers he felt instinctively Teresa to come and seamlessly mold to him. He smiled then wrapping an arm around her waist as she did the same. He was unable to sleep immediately. He preferred to observe the woman in his arms. She being so comfortable in his arms fell asleep right away. He was tired he could feel it. It did not bother him. He loved watching her sleep. She always had a smile on her face when she was asleep. Or at least he thought that since anytime he saw her while she was asleep it was there. The smile was a charming one with her lips stretched wide showing her dimples. He loved running his hand through her hair. It was very soft and silky. He loved her with her long curly hair. He eventually closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**- oooo -**

_Patrick awoke with a bad feeling. He was back at his old motel room. He sat up in bed then drove the sweat from his forehead and stood up. He dressed quickly then took his keys and left the room. He got into his car and drove as fast as possible toward Lisbon's apartment. Something told him that she needed him. She was in danger. He did not know why, but he felt it. He drove too fast, he knew it. That did not matter. The faster he drove, the sooner he would be reassured._

_He pulled behind Lisbon's car and exited quickly. He knocked on the door and got no response from the woman within. He knocked again. There was still no answer. He felt the fear rising in him the third time the knock was still unanswered. No longer able to wait, he forced opened the door to find himself in the darkness of the apartment. He walked around the room though nothing seemed abnormal._

_He ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time. He arrived quickly on the first floor and stood in front of her room. He felt his heart beating faster and faster. Horrible memories flowed from the recesses of his fevered mind. He closed his eyes then took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing he saw was the Red Smiley Face on the wall above the bed. He felt his blood freeze in his veins and his eyes went down on the bed where a mass of hair and blood appeared._

_He ran to the bed and fell on his knees beside the woman. He ran a trembling hand through her hair covered with blood and tears rolled down his cheeks. He had done it again. He had killed the woman he loved. He leaned forward and placed a final kiss on her lips before crying bitterly._

**-oo-**

Patrick jumped up in bed. He was covered in sweat. His breathing was irregular and he still had tears on his cheeks. A nightmare, it was only a nightmare. He looked down to see Teresa still in his arms asleep. She was fine and alive. He put two fingers to her neck and breathed with relief when he felt her strong pulse.

- "Patrick Are you ok?" He heard her call to him.

- "Teresa please go back to sleep. Everything is fine" he reassured her.

- "No Patrick…Wait…You had a nightmare didn't you?" She guessed while leaning on one elbow so she could see him clearly.

- "I…Yes…You are correct. I did." Jane confessed in a small voice.

- "I'm here for you ... Do you want to talk about it?" Teresa asked now fully awake and concerned.

- "Teresa…I don't want to bother you. It has passed" Patrick said.

- "I care deeply for you Patrick…This is no bother at all" She said looking at him in the eye.

- "I appreciate the offer. I rather like to forget this one. Please Teresa, let me" Patrick pleaded.

- "It is as you wish. I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk or when you're ready to do so." Teresa informed.

- "Thank You Teresa for your understanding." He said.

He lay back down and Teresa resumed her position. He closed his eyes trying to sleep again. The nightmare would not let him. It was much too vivid in his mind. Teresa felt him tremble then she leaned forward to place her hand on his cheek. He looked in to her understanding eyes. He started to unburden himself by describing the dream.

- "Teresa…I thought ... I dreamed he had killed you" he whispered weakly.

- "He has not…I'm here and I'm fine" she reassured him.

- "I know that but I still have that feeling which will not go away." He confessed.

- "It is only a feeling Patrick nothing will happen to me" she tried again. "If it makes you feel better, you just have to stay here with me to see it is true."

- "Teresa do you ... you really mean that?" Patrick asked.

He thought he had dreamed she had just asked him to stay. He did not know if he could do, he did not know if he had the right. He wanted it, how he wanted it. He did not want to stay because she felt sorry for him that was the wrong reason. He preferred her to really want it. As if she was picking up his tricks she spoke again.

- "Patrick please…Do not have doubts. I really want you besides me forever" she assured him.

- "Teresa are you really sure?" Patrick weakly asked.

-. "Yes I'm very much sure. Please ease your troubled mind and return to sleep." She said with a yawn.

He yawned too though would not easily find sleep. He knew, just like her. It was that she was not tired. It was she did not seem to be able to sleep, just as him. He felt her hand go through his hair and with her caresses they both fell asleep.

**- oooo -**

The sun rose as the couple slept peacefully against each other. Patrick had his head over her heart as she had her hand still in his hair. The Mentalist did not have any more nightmares. He had slept peacefully all night and woke up slowly. He smiled as Teresa was still asleep. When he tried to get up, she tightened her grip on him. It forced him to stay. So he gave up though he took the opportunity to caress her body. He began on her neck. He went over her chest without touching it then ended up on her belly.

She moved in her sleep and shivered when she felt his hand on her. That act awoke her. She opened one eye to see him grasp her hand and closed it when he looked at her. He moved to run his fingers on her lips and she finally opened her eyes.

- "Hello my Love" he whispered sitting up to kiss her.

- "Hi my love... Did you sleep well?" She asked.

- "Very well, thank you, Teresa" he smiled.

They lay for a moment before she got up, forcing him to do so. She went to the bathroom then closed the door behind her. She was happy to have him with her in the morning. She was glad he had been there during the night. She did not like the thought of him alone when he had a nightmare. Fortunately, for him, and her, she had been there. There was a nagging doubt that she felt something was wrong. She would ask him later about her suspicions.

When she came into the room, he was still in the bed and lifted the blanket for her to return to its warmth. She took advantage of the invitation without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her. Teresa could not hide her smile. Before, she did not like being touched. Now it was different. He liked to touch her and liked being touched by her. She was not going to complain. She also had a passion for Jane's hugs. She looked up at him and he knew she wanted to know what was wrong.

- "Teresa…I don't want you to let me stay out of pity" he said.

- "It's not pity Patrick" she defended herself. "I really do want you to

stay."

- "And my nightmare last night has nothing to do with your decision?" Patrick asked.

- "... Actually quite a bit, I would be very sad if you were by yourself and had the same type of nightmare. I was glad to comfort you though you did not give me all the details. Patrick this topic has been on my mind and I thought about it often since you had asked. I told you I would think about it and I did. I wanted to wait to be sure about us. I am sure of us so why wait?" She explained.

- "Will you not regret it later Teresa? I mean this is a big decision I just wanted you to consider it" Patrick stated.

- "Patrick whether I regret it or not It is up to you to determine that" Teresa said.

His reply was to lean forward and kiss her. He was elated to learn she could not wait either. A few days earlier, she would not have imagined that she would end the week in bed with Patrick Jane kissing her. It was all so new and yet so good. She did not want him to leave, she wanted him to stay with her and see him smile, forever. He was so much more beautiful when he smiled.

- "So Teresa we have a couple of days left before returning to work. What do you want to do today?" He inquired.

- "Patrick I have no plans so whatever you want is fine by me. Besides I am beginning to enjoy our little excursions." she replied.

- "You mean our Grand Adventures? Really Teresa…!" Patrick said excitedly.

He swung and she found herself under him. He kissed her forehead, eyelids and nose. He deliberately avoided her lips. He went down into her neck, behind her ear and down to her chest. He pressed a kiss to the place of her heart then grabbed her hand to kiss it too.

Teresa smiled, she was enjoying the sensation of his lips across her skin. She felt the heat rising in her again and if he continued she would eventually jump him. It was too early for that. Though, she was dying for it. She wanted them to really know each other more than the few days together. It was not long enough. She feared some aspects of cohabitation. She would not change her mind. Now that she had him. She would keep him. She pushed him away when his kisses became more insistent.

- "Let's go get breakfast" she suggested as her stomach growled its opinion on that subject.

- "Well Teresa I feel I have been out voted. Come let's feed that ravaging beast that lives inside you." Patrick stated smiling.

They left the bed to get to the kitchen. He prepared coffee knowing full well that it was the first thing in the morning Teresa wanted other than his kisses. He barely had time to pour it into the cup. She was still a little sleepy. He handed it to her and she took it with a smile of thanks. He made his tea and they drank their drinks in silence. They prepared some food together while adapting to one another quickly. Yes…everything would be fine including the arguments. They would never too be far away. Patrick knew he had to start a new life with her and he would never regret making that decision. When she turned to him with a cup of tea, he vowed to make her happy for the rest of her life.

Jane heard a noise coming from the living room. He left the kitchen to investigate. It was his phone. Tommy must have finally texted him. He went upstairs snatching his phone on the way. Once in the room, he read the message.

_**"Everything is Okay, we will be there sometime tomorrow, T. Lisbon."**_

He smiled. They would come. It was great Teresa did not suspect a thing. They would be there tomorrow. It would leave them a day together before Teresa would have to go back to work. He should remember to hand her his gift which was still under the tree. Somehow in all of this upheaval that gift was still unopened. He vowed she should get it soon. Tomorrow his other gift arrived. She would meet with her family before the New Year. He returned his phone in his jacket pocket then went down stairs before Teresa would come up to see what was taking him so long.

He rejoined her in the kitchen then returned to his breakfast. The Mentalist would keep her occupied for the whole day without her suspecting what he was preparing tomorrow.

**- oooo -**

Patrick stood up first after eating. He wanted to clean and prepare the house for the arrival of the Lisbon family. He did not really know how many people would be coming. He just knew that there would be the three Lisbon brothers and young Annie. He was impatient to see the girl. He got along well with her and she looked so much like her Aunt. He had a big problem. There was only one guest room and he doubted that everyone could fit in it. He would find a solution. They would find it once everyone was there. When he was about to tell her about the visit of her family, he heard a knock at the door.

- "Who could that be Patrick?" Lisbon asked rising to open it.

- "This is ..." Patrick said.

She opened before he could tell her and she came face to face with Tommy who smiled at her.

- "Tommy, what ..." She began before seeing the others behind him. "James, Daniel?"

- "And me too" said Annie waving her hands over Daniel's shoulders. "I'm here as well."

- "Reese please stand aside, will you let us in?" James asked.

- "Uh ... yes… So sorry I was just so stunned to see you all" She said as she stepped aside to let them pass.

They all entered the apartment and Patrick preparing drinks joined them in the living room. He met her gaze. She still did not understand what her family was doing here. He only gave her a big smile as an answer. She then realized it was he who had asked them to come. She was coming towards him to thank him when Annie grabbed her arm. She turned to her niece who looked at her.

- "So Aunt Reese, you're with Jane?" asked the girl.

- "I ..." She glanced at Patrick who nodded. "Yes we are together, Annie"

- "That is so awesome Aunt Reese!" she exclaimed, and that attracted the attention of others.

- "So that's it Sis? You have finally crossed the line?" Tommy smiled.

- "What are you talking about Tommy?" James wanted to know as well as Daniel.

- "Our Sister has been in love with that guy, Patrick for so long…" Tommy answered them. "I'm glad it finally happened."

The two men smiled and approached their Sister to hug her. She pressed them against them still a little uncomfortable. It had been so long since she had seen them that she was not accustomed to their embraces. They released her to head toward Patrick. He approached them holding out a hand.

- "Hi I'm Patrick Jane" he said.

- "James Lisbon and this is my brother Daniel" James replied. "And you're the famous pain in the ass consultant huh?"

- "I believe that is my moniker. I'm so please to meet you both." Patrick said giving each a strong handshake.

Teresa watching the way her Brothers interacted with Patrick made her worry a bit.

- "Oh yes…Patrick is that and much more." Teresa added.

- "So, you finally dared to confess your feelings Reese" Daniel smiled.

- "You knew?" Jane was surprised.

James and Daniel both smiled and spoke.

- "We do not see each other often. Whenever we have a chance to catch up you are always the main topic." James said.

- "Though she keeps complaining about you" Daniel said "We finally understand."

Teresa did not know where to hide. To hear her brothers and Patrick talk about her feelings for him was pretty weird. She went to the kitchen to retrieve the drinks Patrick had ready. She let her gaze go to each person present. Her whole family was there for the first time in years. They were all together and she was happy. She could not remember the last time she had been so happy.

Patrick spoke with James. They seemed to get along well. Tommy was sitting on the couch explaining things to Daniel. Annie had disappeared somewhere in the apartment. Teresa was not alarmed. The girl had a curious nature. She would return when she had seen everything she wanted. She was not too curious as to dig where she should not.

She brought out cups of coffee which were already on the tray. She served her Brothers then herself. Each took one and they all settled in the living room. Annie arrived soon afterward then sat on the floor in front of her Aunt.

- "So what do you want do today?" Tommy asked his Sister.

- "I don't know. It's been so long that you been in Sacramento. Patrick do you have any ideas?" Teresa asked.

- "Well, we could start by finding a place to stay for the next few days, I do not think there is enough room for all of us here at Reese's ... I think you want to keep your privacy with the consultant." Daniel pointed out.

Teresa blushed as her Brothers laughed.

- "Guys, I know the perfect place" Patrick replied.

- "Great, we trust you Patrick…where do you have in mind?" stated Daniel.

- "Here" Patrick said.

- "Wait a minute I though there is not enough space…" Tommy added.

- "Well there is not for 6 however, I still have a motel room. So the over flow can go there. That way you can limit your out of pocket expenses. Since, it is paid too. That way there are three bedrooms and couch. I am sure we can figure out who sleeps where that way." Patrick said. There are dual beds at the motel and upstairs in the spare room are two beds too.

Everyone pondered what Patrick had said. To her delight, her Brothers and Patrick seemed to get along very well. She initially feared that there would be tensions between them. Her Brothers had always been a little too over protective and tended to scare everyone who approached her. Nothing had happened at the moment. She was convinced that everything would be fine. Patrick Jane was well integrated into the Lisbon family.

They had not seen each other for Christmas. They were going to spend New Year together. Perhaps that was better. She would start the New Year better than she had imagined. She had her family with her and Patrick too. The future looked better than she had hoped. When everyone stood up, she did the same and followed the movement. She held his hand as he was leaving the apartment.

- "Thank you Patrick, for everything." she whispered kissing him on the cheek.

- "You are welcomed Teresa you are very much worth it seeing the smile on your face." He said as he kissed her on the lips in front of her Brothers and Annie who conveniently looked away.

- "I loved how you arranged to have my family together" she said. "I'm glad I have my family with me, my Brothers, my Niece and you. What more would I want?"

She smiled as he kissed her again.

- "I'm so glad" Patrick said.

They joined the others outside. Patrick looked at the Lisbon brothers with their Sister and smiled. He was happy to see how cheerful she was. She was very grateful too. Yes, things could not be better for this season. He was happy to have put his fears aside and happy to have finally agreed to live his life without fear of consequences. If Red John tried anything, he would not be alone against him. They would be there as the team too. For the New Year, he would begin a new life.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**I started translating a new story. Not really new as a wrote it last February. I will post it next week and hope you will like it as well.**

**God bless,**

_Sweety_


	9. Epilogue

**A/N****: Hey guys, here's the last chapter of y Christmas story. I am so glad you liked it and hope you will like this last chapter.**

**I have an other story online if you want to read it.**

**Now, I let you read.**

_Sweety_

* * *

_It is Christmas and, as always Jane does nothing, unlike his colleagues. But something will happen that will change his mind. Throughout the story, you will be transported through the memories of our heroes on happier periods of their lives._

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Veronica was pacing in the living room. She was showing a growing impatience.

- "Veronica darling please sit down. You're going to tramp a trench in the carpet then the floor with your pacing." Duncan pointed out.

- "I'm so sorry Duncan I'm a bit worried…They should have been here by now." Veronica said.

- "True but Timmy would know if they ran into trouble. He has not called so all we can do is wait. So Veronica please relax." Duncan said grasping a hold of his wife's hand then guided her to a chair.

Veronica sat down and fidgeted. She knew they were probably ok. She gazed at the beautiful tree Timmy had cut down and brought in to this room. She remembered the great fun all had in decorating it. Now, there were already many gifts nestled beneath those branches. She knew that would please their friends. She had no doubt at all.

Night had fallen for almost an hour and they were still not there. She was worried, even though she knew it was useless. Duncan had checked the weather and it was not expected to snow. So there were no delays caused by the weather. It certainly was crowded on the road that alone would explain their delay. To Veronica those mundane aspects could explain it away for others but not for her. It had to be something else. She always worried too much for nothing. Everyone kept telling her that.

- "Veronica please, sit down…They will get here when they will get here and not a moment sooner." said Duncan again.

- "Duncan…What if they had had an accident?" Veronica asked.

- "If they did Timmy would know and notify us. They just are a little late. They will arrive soon. So please Veronica, sit down" Duncan said.

When the woman finally did sit down as her husband recommended the lights of a car appeared in the Picture window. They were dim at first but as the vehicle drove up the driveway they became very bright indeed. The lights were switched off. The door chimes could be heard. Veronica jumped up then rushed to the door. Duncan rolled his eyes. He could not help producing the smile that stretched his lips. Each year it was the same thing and he knew it would never change.

A woman appeared at the door wrapped in a big jacket with her hair a little messy. Behind her, a man followed with a big pile of packages in his arms. Veronica came to his aid by taking some of the packages. She walked into the living room and they followed. Duncan went to boil water for coffee and tea. Their visitors would be greatly in need.

Once her arms were free, the woman took off her jacket that Veronica took to hang in the hallway. The man did the same. He hung it himself. He then returned to the living room and wrapped his arms around the waist of the woman who put her hands on his. Veronica smiled, they were so cute together. She had known from the first day that they loved each other. She was happy to know that she had not been mistaken.

Duncan arrived with a tray on which were four cups, three coffee and a tea. He put it on the coffee table and everyone settled on chairs or on the couch. Veronica and Duncan each chose a chair. Patrick and Teresa chose the sofa then sat very close.

- "So Teresa, the trip was not too long?" Duncan questioned.

- "A little, I have to admit" she replied smiling. "I really thought that Patrick would drive me crazy singing that same infernal song."

- "Teresa…I sing well" he defended himself.

- "You said it" she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I am very happy to finally be here. I was about to fall asleep."

- "I believe you" Duncan smiled about both her fatigue and Patrick's voice. "Here, drink some coffee, it will do you good."

- "Thank you Duncan but I must decline at this moment…I'm going up to

the bathroom if you don't mind" Teresa said. "I won't be long."

- "Please go Teresa, before you wet your pants or give us your pee pee dance" Patrick laughed.

Teresa patted his shoulder then rose. She walked into the hallway. He still had a smile on his face when Veronica turned to him with a curious look.

- "She had not stopped complaining throughout the trip. I could not stop every five minutes for her convenience." He replied to the unspoken question.

- "That does not seem to be a bit odd to you?" The woman asked.

- "Oh no, I know exactly what is the reason" Patrick said with a big smile on his face. "I've known for a while now. I also know she wants to tell me herself. So I'll wait for the confirmation."

- "You're a good man son" Duncan leaned over to give him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "And how are things between you two?"

- "Never better Duncan…Everything is just fine." The Mentalist said while taking a sip of his tea.

- "And ... you know" Veronica hardly dared to ask. "…About Red John. How did you take it?"

- "It was pretty good for my greatest joy that is Teresa. She was afraid of my reaction. If she had not been there, I don't think I would have gotten over it" he confessed. "To tell the truth, Duncan and Veronica I'm glad that everything is over."

- "I don't doubt that at all Patrick" agreed Duncan.

Teresa's return ended that discussion. She sat on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her waist to tighten her against him. She blushes a little. She did not object but let him do it. He was too happy that she did not reject him. Suddenly the memories of a few months earlier came back to her.

**-oo-**

_The night was dark. There was not a sound in the house. Teresa felt the sweat beading on her forehead along with her heart pounding hard in her chest. With every step she took, she felt her fear rising. She knew what to expect and she was afraid. As a CBI agent for many years, she was afraid and was not ashamed to admit it._

_Patrick had once again followed a track that could lead to his worst enemy. He always had gone alone. He had said nothing to anyone. She resented terribly. If he did something wrong, he would sleep on the couch tonight that is if he was still alive. Cho followed her closely with his gun drawn. Rigsby was outside waiting for back up._

_Van Pelt was not there as she had been injured in an explosion a few days earlier. Nothing serious just some scratches however, the doctor ordered her to rest. Teresa also was injured in the same explosion. She refused to stay at home. Patrick felt guilty about it. After all, it was while following one of his plans that the two special women were injured. No one blamed him for the explosion. He however continued to blame himself._

_- "There is light on the first floor" Cho said._

_- "He is expecting us" Lisbon replied._

_- "Who is it Jane or Red John?" Cho asked._

_- "Both I assume." She said._

_The woman locked eyes with her colleague and silent words were exchanged. They climbed the stairs as quietly as possible. Lisbon just knew the killer knew they were there. He was always a step ahead of them. This time was not any different. She just hoped that no harm would have been done to Jane. She could not bear it._

_She walked down the corridor to a door from which escaped light. She motioned for Cho to stop, which he did. She was about to open the door when it suddenly opened. A hand grabbed her arm then pulled her in the room and the door closed behind her. She could not do anything. Cho began to knock against the wood. Suddenly, Lisbon heard the sound of a heavy body falling. She knew at that moment that Cho was down and would not be a great help. She would be alone to deal with all of this._

_Her eyes scanned the room while a man held her by the arm. She wanted to look back at who was holding her. He did not let her and pushed her further into the room. Then her eyes fell on a picture on the wall. She then looked down to see a body lying on a mattress._

_- "Jane…" she called._

_The man pushed her to the ground, but not before he picked up her weapon. She failed to prevent it. She knew somehow that it was useless to resist. She had to stay alive in order to get Jane away. She heard the man coming around to face her. He crouched in front of her. She could not see his face as he wore a mask. She did not need to see him to know it was __**HIM**__, Red John._

_- "Welcome agent Lisbon" he said then. "Patrick and I were afraid you would not come."_

_- "What have you done to him?" She asked dryly._

_- "Oh do not worry about him, Teresa, he is asleep at the moment" he reassured her. "He'll wake up soon. And do not worry about your friend agent Cho, a friend is taking care of him."_

_As she was about to answer, groans attracted her attention. She turned her head to see that Jane regained consciousness. She saw him rise with difficulty, passing a hand over his face. He turned his head towards her and their eyes met. She saw the fear in his eyes, then anger when he directed his gaze to the man. He jumped up to attack the killer. The masked man pulled the woman to him then placed a knife to her throat._

_- "One more step and she will join your wife Angela" Red John whispered. "You do not want to lose another woman isn't that true Patrick?"_

_Jane stopped though, his eyes did not let go of the man. He clenched his fists until Teresa could see the skin turn white and the blood no longer flowed through his fingers. He refrained from doing anything rash. Lisbon life was at stake. He could not take the risk. So he stood there staring at the man holding in his hands the woman he loved. She was the one who had given him a taste for life which he had learned to love. He felt guilty that she was there. It was because of him and not just because he worked with her which made her the target of this mad man._

_He came to this house because he had received a call telling him that if he wanted to see her again, he had to come alone. He had first tried to call her. She did not answer. So he did what he was asked. He knew this was a trap. Of course Red John had baited him so well. Patrick fell right in its webs. He knew he shouldn't have gone. However, when it came to Red John, he did not think normally. He had been guided by his anger and thirst for revenge. It was the two things he promised Teresa when they got together he would not do. He felt ashamed._

_Now they were here. He was finally in front of the man responsible for not only the death of his family but the destruction of his life. At that moment, he wanted to kill him. It was not for the reasons which had led him throughout these ten years. No, now he wanted to kill him for what he was about to do to Lisbon. She had always been there for him and she was going to die because of him._

_He met her gaze again briefly and could see her make a silent plea. She asked him not to do anything or to take any risks. She also tried to make him understand that everything would be fine. They would come out from all of this both alive. He wanted to believe it. She seemed so certain. He did not know how could they be safe when they were alone and unarmed. Red John could at any moment decide to slice Teresa's throat._

_- "Well Patrick… Do you have nothing to say?" the masked man sneered. "…I thought you'd be happy to see her."_

_- "Red John…Release her… she has nothing to do with this or with us" Jane hissed._

_- "On the contrary my friend, it has everything to do with her and us. You put her in this game or did you conveniently forget that part?" Red John corrected him._

_Jane looked back at the masked man in front of him._

_- "If I remember correctly, Patrick I sent Carter to tell me that you had to abandon your quest for revenge. You had found a woman and wanted be happy. You wanted to retire. What about this decision..?" The masked man asked._

_Patrick thought about the words. It was true he reached out to call a truce. However, Red John did not honor it._

_- "I've changed my mind because of you my friend" Red John added. "You tried to trick me. I could not let it pass."_

_Lisbon could see by the expression on his face that he felt guilty. He regretted what he had done. His leaving for Vegas was a big mistake. But what was done was done and he could not change the past. The pressure of the knife against her throat decreased slightly while the killer delighted to see Jane suffer. This was her chance. She would not have another one._

_With a quick movement, Lisbon pushed Red John's arm away from her throat. He reacted quickly by bringing the blade to her belly. She held on his waist before falling to the ground._

_- "NO…!" Cried Jane kneeling besides her and placed his hands over the wound. "Hang on Teresa…Please hang on."_

_Lisbon slipped something into his hands. He recognized it as her service weapon. He then realized what she had done. She had given him a chance to get out of there also to avenge his family. He clenched his fingers around the weapon without leaving the woman's eyes._

_- "I see that once again, Patrick, you are responsible for the death of another woman you love" Red John chuckled. "What a pity, she was such a beautiful woman."_

_Lisbon saw Jane's jaw tighten and a tear slide down his cheek. She felt increasingly weak and was struggling to keep her eyes open. Patrick needed her. He could not do it alone. She grabbed him with her free hand and squeezed it gently. She gave him a slight smile and then she closed her eyes._

_- "Teresa, do not fall asleep" begged the Mentalist._

_- "I'm here Patrick" she reassured him. "I'll always be here."_

_Lisbon managed to slightly open her eyes to see Red John which had observed them in silence, approaching with the knife in his hand. She drew in her all the forces and had grabbed the gun from Jane's hand. She pushed him away then pointed the gun at the killer and fired. She pulled the trigger only once before falling limply to the ground. However, she kept her eyes open to be able to see Patrick. He stared at the body of his enemy with his face pale since the mask had slipped off. His revenge was finally accomplished. It was done not by his hands. She knew he would blame her but at least he was alive._

_She tried to get his attention. It seemed like he was in another world. Her strength gradually left her. She needed care quickly. Suddenly the door flew open. Cho and Rigsby entered the room with weapons drawn. Rigsby approached the body of Red John to make sure he was dead. Cho walked over to his friends. He kneels next Lisbon to make sure she was okay and then turned to Jane._

_- "Jane, you have to get out of here" he said._

_Patrick did not react. He seemed mesmerized by the body of the man who had destroyed his life. Rigsby bodily pushed the Mentalist._

_- "Lisbon will die" Cho added then it worked._

_- "Teresa" Jane whispered, leaning toward her. "It's going to be okay Teresa. you're going to be okay. You can not leave me."_

_- "I'll always be there ... Patrick" Teresa said._

_He took her in his arms and pressed her against him. He kissed her forehead and cared little if anyone could see them. He then was escorted out by Rigsby._

**- oooo -**

_Teresa spent two weeks in the hospital and during that time, Patrick stayed with her. He was so afraid of losing her on that the day he did not dare to leave. The doctors had assured them that all was well. She would recover completely. They had never spoken of this day or mentioned the name of Red John again._

_When she was finally able to leave the hospital and go home, everything changed. Patrick accompanied her there, but he did not stay. He walked away from her, not telling her where he was going or when he would return. She said nothing letting him do as he wanted. He had finally achieved his revenge. The man who had broken his life was dead and he had to learn to live without the quest that had guided him for ten long years._

_For a month she had no news of him, not a call or anything. As time went on, her hope to see him again had disappeared. Every day, when she opened her eyes, she hoped to find him here, as before. She awoke alone. She had returned to work which helped her overcome her pain. She became the most famous agent of the CBI. That was great and all but did not please her. Because of that, she had lost her only chance to live a perfect life._

_She was strong. She had always been and would be still. She had fought all her life to become the woman she was. There was not a man that would break her. She had lost a lover. It was not the end of the world. She still had her job, her team and more importantly her life._

_One morning, however, while preparing her coffee, she heard some one knocking on the door. She was not in a good mood. Her last case had cost her several sleepless nights. She opened the door to see him. He was back. Patrick stood there before her with pleading eyes._

_- "Patrick…" she whispered._

_He took a hesitant step towards her and she did the rest. She threw herself in his arms then pressing herself against him as hard as possible. He was back. She would never let him go again._

**-oo-**

- "Teresa" called Veronica while gently shaking her arm.

Lisbon looked up to see the older woman leaning over her with a worried expression on her face. She looked around her. Patrick and Duncan were no longer in the living room. She turned her eyes again to the woman.

- "They are outside" she answered the unspoken question. "You fell asleep."

- "Oh, I'm so sorry" she apologized while standing up.

- "Do not apologize, Teresa my dear. I see that you're tired and something tell me you have a secret." Veronica gave her a glance.

- "How do you..." Teresa asked.

- "Don't forget that I had two children." Veronica sweetly said smiling at the newly expecting Mother.

Teresa smiled while posing her hands on her belly.

- "When will you tell him?" Veronica conspiratorially asked.

- "Tonight, after the meal." Teresa confessed.

- "So this is a Christmas present? I understand." Veronica said.

She was certain Patrick was quite aware of her condition. Since, he almost told it to her.

- "I hope he will be as happy as I am." Veronica said.

- "Veronica, I do not doubt it." Teresa said.

Before the two women could say anything else, Duncan had entered the room followed closely by Patrick who immediately sat on the couch next to her. The subject was closed for the moment. The brunette was very eager to announce the big news on Christmas Eve.

**- oooo -**

Veronica dropped a tray on the coffee table and each took a cup. Tonight, everyone drank tea to Patrick's delight. The meal was excellent as always. Teresa did not regret coming here. Even though her Brothers would have preferred that she would spend Christmas Eve with them. She still remembered the last time they came. It was the last time they were together. It was two years ago. It was a surprise from the man she loved.

They had a great time together. Her Brothers had immediately adopted him. Since then, they did not have more opportunities to all be together. Each had their life and work. That did not prevent them to see each other from time to time individually. It was never the whole family. This year they were all available. Patrick and Teresa would spend Christmas Eve with Veronica and Duncan. It was like a tradition.

The woman turned her head to see her companion in a discussion with the older man. When she turned her eyes to Veronica, the woman gave her a nod. It was the right time for her announcement. She waited with much impatience and apprehension. She grabbed Patrick's hand to get his attention. When she did, she took a deep breath. She did not know how to tell him. So she opted for the simplest of ways.

- "Patrick, I'm pregnant" she whispered while gazing into her lover's eyes.

She saw the man's eyes light up but not as much as she expected. She knew then he already knew. She felt foolish. Of course he knew, this was Patrick Jane she is talking about. She cursed herself on being so apprehensive.

- "You already knew" she accused him.

- "Yes, My dear Teresa I had my suspicions when you avoided coffee. You never do that also the number of stops we took getting here was another confirmation. You forget I have gone through a Pregnancy before. I knew the signs." he admitted. "However, I wanted to let you tell me."

- "You ... are you happy?" she dared to ask.

Instead of answering her with words, Patrick framed her face with his hands and gave her a kiss that was worth all the yes of the world. They did not care that their guests were watching with smiles. They were too happy. When they parted, Patrick put his hand on her belly with a huge smile on his face.

- "I just hope it will not be as annoying as its Father. Congratulations you two! I'm so happy for you both." Veronica said.

Everyone laughed especially Patrick who certainly resembled that remark. He let his eyes land on each person in the room. Veronica and Duncan were like the parents he would have liked to have. They were caring and always there for them as if they were their children. Teresa, she was the woman who had helped him to rebuild his life by offering him a new life and now a new family.

He thought back to his invitation that was given two years earlier. He had not imagined then that it would lead to a family. Later, when his children, because he planned to have more than one, would ask him how their Mom and Dad had gotten together to become the happy couple they were. He would tell them how he had invited the most beautiful woman to spend Christmas with him and that was the start of something very beautiful indeed.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N2****: So, did you like it? Let me know in a review.**

**Don't forget to check out my other story **_Little witness_**.**

**I wish you all a good night,**

_Sweety_


End file.
